The Stone Circle
by GreenIslandGirl
Summary: When Isabella moves to Forks she discovers a family history she never knew about. Her father has kept a dark secret from her all her life. She finds out that she is part of a clan of founders that have superhuman powers. Armed with that new knowledge she begins the journey of rediscovering herself. Supernatural story that contains no vampire content.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is a story that I was working on a long time ago and decided not to continue. I have deleted the original one, fixed mistakes, and have decided to repost it. I will be adding to story at least once a week. The only way I will continue this story is if I get some feedback. No need to post a long review, but comments and constructive criticism are welcome.**

**DISCLAIMER: All the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. No profit is being made with this story.**

* * *

**The Stone Circle **

**Ch. 1**

I feel myself being shaken awake. I can see the bright light through my closed lids.

"Bella sweetie wake up" I hear my mother whispering yelling. I roll over and pull the covers right up to my face again. She tells me to wake up again whispering even lower. I finally give up and push the covers down.

"Whispering won't wake anyone up mom" I tease her.

"Good morning my sunshine how did you sleep?" she chirps happily along with the birds outside.

"Fine mom thanks" I respond. Her eyes brighten up and she smiles that same love struck smile she's been giving everyone around her since she met her now husband, Phil.

"Phil is just arranging the last details of our trip" Mom answers combing her fingers through my hair in an attempt to calm it down but gives up after a few seconds. My mother married Phil, a minor league baseball player, only a week ago but still hasn't gone on her honeymoon. She is always insisting on staying longer because she is worried about me and what I'll do without her around all the time.

"Speaking about trips, I still need to finish packing because I leave tomorrow" I say sitting up on the bed and noticing her worried expression.

"Sweetie are you sure about this? I mean I could take you with me" she says brightly. I frown at her. '_I understand that she is worried and we've never been separated for long but she is so dependent on me that it sometimes worries me. I'm just glad she has Phil now'._

"Mom are you kidding me? When have you heard of a mother taking her seventeen year old daughter with her on her honeymoon?" I roll my eyes at her. "Besides you need to have time alone with your new husband without me being there and I also need time alone for myself" I smile taking her hand. '_I could never stand the PDA, I have enough of it now'._

"I think you are right, oh I'm going to miss you Bella" she says giving me a hug.

"I know but you act like I'm leaving right this second" she laughs as I roll my eyes.

"I just have this strange feeling about all of this. Now don't get me wrong, I think it is great that you will be spending some quality time with your father. If it wasn't because you're going off to live with him, I would not leave you alone Isabella" she says.

"What can possibly happen to me in Forks?" I also ask myself that.

"What if you get lost in the woods?"

"I'm pretty sure I'll be able to find my way back pretty easy mom, a fly couldn't get lost!" I exclaim.

"Don't be so sure, you have never been there before" she warns.

"Nothing will happen"

"But you have to call me if anything does happen, promise" she says holding out her pinkie. '_Oh mom who pinkie swears anymore?'_

"I promise, besides, you know I'm clumsy, it doesn't matter where I am"

"Well that's true" she giggles.

"I've already done some packing for you, get ready and come down for breakfast" I raise my eyebrows at her, she smiles innocently and rushes out the door. I get up and carefully walk towards my suitcase. I thankfully only trip on air once and was not harmed in the process. She packed my favorite books, posters, and my photo album along with my CDs. I also see some accessories in a little bag, I really don't remember ever having those, I shake my head and laugh quietly, '_No one like my mom'._

I quickly shower and brush my teeth before changing into my usual jeans and t-shirt, before heading down the stairs for my breakfast. '_I guess no one will be making me breakfast in Forks; Charlie couldn't cook to save his life'_. I run walk down the stairs because, too much running _plus _stairs _plus_ Bella _equals_ disaster.

My mom smiles and places a plate full of pancakes where I usually sit at the table.

"Thanks for helping me pack mom"

"Sure thing sweetie anytime, besides I think you'll need to brighten up the room a little over at your father's house" she says thoughtfully.

"Where is Phil at?"

"Out in the yard" snapping back to reality she points towards the backyard. I walk over to the door and slide the screen open.

"Hey Phil can I talk to you?" I find him sitting in one of the red lawn chairs. "I know this probably sounds stupid of me but you know I do have to give you 'the talk'" I say seriously.

"Well sure Bella, I would be surprised if you didn't actually" He laughs loudly and I can't help but crack up too, I mean Phil is a really funny guy and makes my mother feel good about herself. Sure he is younger than her but he is fun and is just what she needs. She hasn't had many boyfriends. '_I think it's because of me'._

"As you already know, my mom and I have been living together since forever. I want you to take special care of her and yes, I know that already is your job as her husband but I still have to ask you. We've never been separated for long and we depend on each other a lot. I have to admit I am worried about her and at the same time sad because I'm not just leaving on a vacation, but for a whole school year, maybe more depending on what comes up" He smiles and nods understandingly.

"That makes perfect sense and I assure you that I will do whatever it takes to make your mom happy, you know I love her too and would do anything for her"

"Did I mention that she offered to take me on the honeymoon?" I grin teasing him.

"She did?"

"Yeah Phil and I'm thinking about accepting the offer"

"You do?" His eyes wide open.

"OH I'm just teasing you Phil, I could never take more of the PDA"

"Ah come on we aren't that bad"

"Yeah well you don't have to look at yourselves like I do" I laugh and he joins in.

"Bella your pancakes are getting cold" my mom yells from inside.

"Okay I gotta go eat"

"Yes kiddo" I roll my eyes at him and run inside. Well almost… I actually smack my head into the glass. I stumble back but Phil quickly stands up and steadies me.

"Oh my god are you okay?" my mom touches my forehead, searching worriedly for any bumps.

"I'm cool mom" I get up quickly and go right up to eat my food. My mom shakes her head at me. '_I don't want to make a big deal out of something so little, it happens all the time'. _I quickly eat my breakfast and head for the door after saying good bye. I have to meet up with my best friend Vera. She is the only good friend I have. I've always been a shy girl but Vera is a little wild. We both carry the attitude of 'I don't care'. We believe in living life to the fullest, well at least Vera does. We complete each other.

We became friends because Vera thought I needed to be more outgoing and I thought she needed to calm herself down a little before she had a heart attack. We always have fun together and we love being silly.

The main clique at school is led by queen bee Tanya. She actually wasn't the richest one at school but she sure acted like it. Expensive clothes, shoes, purses, even a very nice car. '_Her parents must go through hell unless they are just like her. She had to get the attitude from somewhere'._

One thing most parents don't know or prefer not to hear about is that their kids don't actually do what they tell them to because they actually do what they see instead.

I walk down the street and watch the kids play in the sun. They all have nice tans but I don't. I have no idea why I can never get a tan. I'm not dead pale, my skin has a glow to it but compared to all the other kids I'm pale. '_I'll probably blend right in in Forks… right after they get over the fact that I'm new and finally forget about it'. _Vera says it's great that I don't get tans, that way I am different and I stand out. Something I prefer not to_. 'Easy for her to say, she can get a tan!'_

I enter the ice cream parlor where I'm supposed to meet Vera. This is the popular hangout for the kids at school, even the popular ones. Vera always insists on coming, says people can't deprive her of her ice cream. I immediately spot her sitting by herself. She has pretty light brown hair and brown eyes like me, but hers are beautiful. She always argues with me, telling me they are the same, I never believe her. I have to admit that I do like my hair, it's a nice mahogany that no one has plus it's a mix between curly and wavy, Vera loves it. It's way better than looking fake blonde like all the popular kids. It feels nice inside the parlor and I'm happy to be away from the blazing sun. Different smells hit me and I'm already thinking about what kind of ice cream I want. Most of the tables are taken because its summer and all the kids have nothing to do but be lazy all day.

"Hey Bella!" Vera exclaims waving her arms. '_Way to make a scene Vera! Forget about blending in'._

"Hey Vera what's up?" I ask sitting down in front of her.

"Oh you know the usual, dealing with life in my own way, you?"

"Same really, just anxious about leaving"

"You had to remind me! I'm so sad about you leaving"

"I will always email and call" I smile.

"Are you sure phones work over there?"

"It's not like it's in the middle of nowhere!" I exclaim.

"But Forks sounds so boring, you probably will have nothing to do, that really sucks"

"Hey stop insulting the town I was born in" She grins. We order our ice cream and keep talking about my trip when I hear the most evil and ugly voice ever.

"Well if it isn't Vera and her loser sidekick"

"Well if it isn't the zombie queen and her minions"

"I told you not to call me that!" she exclaims in her awful high voice.

"Oh you have? It slipped my mind, so very sorry" Vera apologizes without meaning it.

"Besides you are the ugly one, well your friend here is uglier I have to say" she high fives her minions like she's done a great thing. I roll my eyes, I have heard that one and even more. "Her hair and eyes are the color of poop" she giggles.

"Look here b..." I hold up a hand to Vera. I stand up and face Tanya.

"What's your problem?"

"You are of course"

"I don't remember ever doing anything to you" she narrows her eyes because of my act of defiance. It doesn't seem like much but few people actually dare stand up to her, including Vera.

"Well your existence bothers me"

"That's too bad because there is nothing you can do about it" I snap at her. "Making my life and others miserable isn't going to make you a better or prettier person, why don't you just give up and go bother someone else?" I snap at her again. I don't know what possessed her, well it was probably the devil, but she slapped me right in front of everyone. There wasn't a single sound, even Vera was surprised by this and I actually saw red from anger. '_Oh she'll get it now!'_

"You have gone too far Tanya Denali!" I scream at her, It wasn't very loud but it sure sounded like it was. I grab my already half melted ice cream and throw it at her face. She screams and attempts to wipe her face while everyone is laughing. '_Oh I'm so not done here'_. I grab Vera's ice cream cone and push it into her hair, I even make sure I rub it around a little.

"You go girl!" Vera finally finds her voice.

"You!" Tanya screams while her minions try to wipe her face.

"You!" I say mimicking her. "Will never make a fool out of me again!" I quickly grab Vera's arm and make a run for it. After we are about a mile away at the local beach I sigh relief.

"That was to awesome" Vera hugs me tightly. "I don't know when you grew some balls but you did" she teased.

"Sorry about your ice cream" I apologize.

"Are you kidding me? It was so worth it and I would buy ten more ice cream cones so you could do it again"

"I didn't overdo it?" The hot sun on my skin and the humid air suddenly become more noticeable.

"Nah, it was brave what you did" she smiles gently.

"I know, it's partly because I am tired of her but I have to admit that it's also because I'm leaving and I won't be able to suffer her wrath" Vera nods understandingly. "I just feel bad for you because she'll be on your back even more"

"Don't worry about me Bella, I'll be fine, I'm a tough girl and I can handle a lot"

"Yes I know it, but if anything major happens promise to tell me right away"

"I promise I'll tell you everything, but to make it official let's shake on it"

"Nah how about we pinkie promise instead?" I say holding out my pinkie.

"Who pinkie promises anymore?" she asks holding out her pinkie too.

"That's what I thought too" I smile at her brightly.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading! Leave your comments and your suggestions and I will definitely take them into consideration. **

**Kiara**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter of the story! This one is a little shorter than my last but I promise to make the next ones longer! **

**I would also like to thank these lovely people for reviewing: natashar, cbmorefie, and sujari6!**

**Please keep reviewing! It really encourages me to keep writing and updating the story even faster. Thanks to all those who are following the story as well.**

**DISCLAIMER: All characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Bella sweetie what happened?!"I finally pack the last of my belongings and zip up my suitcase. I dread the moment I have to say goodbye to my mother but I know I have to do it. I get this feeling like something needs me to be in Forks and that this trip is going to be full of surprises. I pull my suitcase down the stairs and it of course rolls down heavily making a ruckus. I hear my mother running to the living room.

"Oh you know nothing new, except this time is was my suitcase being clumsy and not me"

"Good thing it was the suitcase and not you honey, it would be horrible if you had to miss your flight because of a couple broken bones" she gives me a little wink.

"But I bet you would love it if I had to stay longer mom"

"What in the world gave you that idea?" she grins. "Come on sweetie we have to eat lunch before we head out to the airport. I follow her into the kitchen where Phil is already stuffing down his sandwich.

"What do you want on yours Bella?" mom asks.

"Hmmm how about some turkey, pepper jack cheese, lettuce, tomatoes, and that's it really"

"No mayonnaise?" Phil teases me.

"Not feeling like mayonnaise today Phil" I shake my head in mock sadness. My mom makes my sandwich just like I want it and I sit down to eat it. She places a glass full of apple juice in front of me. Once Phil gobbles up the sandwich he heads over to the living room to rescue my suitcase and goes to place it in the trunk of the car. I finish up my lunch and help my mom clean up.

"Come on Bella, Phil is waiting in the car" mom says as she picks up her purse. I look at myself in the mirror quickly; I look presentable in comfortable blue skinny jeans and a blue sweater.

"You might want to take a light jacket with you, it rains a lot and it's a bit colder than here" I nod at her and run up to my room to grab a random jacket. '_I really don't want to go hunting for another one inside that suitcase because it already looks ready to pop open'._

I quickly make my way to the car and buckle up. Vera made me promise I would pick her up and take her with me to the airport to say good bye. Once we arrive in front of Vera's house Phil honks the horn. Vera comes rushing out, looking more fashionable than me as always in a short skirt and a pretty blue blouse.

"Oh look Bella we match" she giggles and my confused face.

"Yeah we are both wearing blue" she rolls her eyes at me and starts a conversation with my mom and Phil. I just sit back and wait. My stomach is doing flip flops and not in a good way. My heart is speeding up and my hands are starting getting sweaty. When we finally arrive, everyone gets out of the car and Phil gets my suitcase. We still have ten minutes to kill. '_Here comes the good byes'. _My mom grabs me and almost squishes the air out of me.

"I'm going to miss you so much Bella" she says teary eyed. She finally lets me go and Phil also gives me a big bear hug.

"Good luck kiddo" he gives me a big goofy grin. My mom squishes me for the last time and goes to stand next to Phil. "Take care of yourself and remember to call me if anything happens or if you feel lonely or if you have to no one to talk to …" She trails off.

"Yeah mom I get it" I laugh and give her a last good bye hug. "Have fun on your honeymoon tomorrow" They decided to go to the Bahamas for their honeymoon.

"We'll wait in the car for you Vera" Phil grins and almost has to drag my mom with him.

"Got your computer?" I nod.

"Got your cell phone?" I nod again. "Good because you have to tell me all about Forks once you get there" she grins finally giving me a tight hug. "I'm going to miss you so much best friend"

"I'm going to miss you too, you don't know how much Vera"

"I know because that's how much I'm going to miss you too" she laughs.

"I hope Tanya Denali doesn't give you too much trouble"

"Nah you know I can handle her, you are the one I'm worried about"

"I probably won't make any friends"

"That's not true you will be so freaking popular and you will blend right in"

"What if everyone there gets fake spray tans like Tanya?" I giggle. Even though it is so easy for 'anyone' to get a tan in Arizona, Tanya and her buddies like to get fake spray tans; they like the orange look. '_I wonder when they'll realize how bad they really look'._

"Well the difference would be that they actually aren't able to get one naturally because of the lack of sun"

"True" I tear up as I hear a lady announce its time to get on the plane.

"Goodbye Bella take care of yourself"

"You too Vera, I'll email you as soon as I can" I smile sadly and hug her goodbye.

XxxX TSC XxxX

When I arrive in Washington I'm surprised to see the sun out and I have to remind myself that I'm not in Forks yet. The plane ride was fine, I didn't eat anything because I was too nervous and I can never keep anything down when that happens. I follow the signs to the luggage area where my belongings are and Charlie said he would be waiting for me. As soon as I get there I see Charlie tapping his foot. When he spots me, he hurries towards me. When we are face to face he just stands taking me in for a few seconds. I have to admit it's a little awkward but I decide to hug him. He hugs me back, but it quickly ends.

"How are you Bella?"

"I'm good" I say.

"How was your flight?"

"Oh it was fine" I wish I had something more to say.

"Well let's go get your luggage" he smiles. We immediately spot the suitcase and he pulls it out.

"You sure brought a lot of stuff with you Bella"

"Well I'm staying for a long time" he nods understandingly and we head out. He places the suitcase inside the cruiser and I take the passenger seat next to him.

The ride wasn't awkward even though it was really quiet. As we get closer to Forks the trees seem to get denser, and the sky grayer. Mostly everything is green but it's also very nice. Everything seems to be in different shades of green and the air seems fresher too. I take a big breath as soon as I get out of the car. We stop in front of an older two story house, it's nicely painted.

"Doesn't the house look brand new?" Charlie says breaking the silence after seeming me look up at the house.

"Sure, did you paint it?" I ask.

"Not really, some of the boys from down in La Push did it actually"

"They did a good job" Charlie gets my suitcase and opens the door. We head upstairs to the left. He opens a door and leads me inside of it.

"I thought you would like this room" he smiles and I nod taking it all in. "Okay then I'll leave you to unpack". He walks out the door and I'm left alone in this room. It is very strange but at the same time cozy. The walls are painted a dark purple or plum color. There is an old-fashioned cream colored dresser that makes a nice contrast with the wall color, two bedside tables, a four-poster bed, and a desk all in the same color. This room is actually quite beautiful. It just needs some personal touches and I'll feel right at home. _I have to take pictures and email them to Vera._

The room has two windows that have nice lilac curtains that match the bed covers. I quickly pull apart the curtains to let some light in after discovering this room actually had no light switch. The only light sources are the two lamps but at least they give off a lot of light. The first window is long and down to the floor. When I move to the second one I discover that the second window isn't a window but a door. I try to open it but it seems to be locked. '_I'll have to ask Charlie to unlock it'. _I can see that there actually is a little balcony. I leave that alone and go back to my suitcase to continue to hang up my clothes in the closet, which to my surprise is a nice size. Back home I expected everything to be tiny.

I try to think of the outfit I'm going to put on the day after tomorrow for school. I pick my red shirt that says Arizona on it. '_Maybe they won't ask me over and over again where I come from'. _After I'm done I head downstairs to get something to eat. The living room is nothing special; an old brown couch, a love seat, and an armchair. A TV is in front of the also worn coffee table. '_I wonder why Charlie has such a nice room up there when the living room…needs some help'. _I walk to the fairly big kitchen, and the smell of pizza hits me.

"I ordered pizza" Charlie says. I nod at him gratefully and grab a couple slices.

"I really like the room, really nice"

"Yeah it actually didn't have internet connection and I had to hook it up"

"Oh that's really nice of you, thank you"

"Sure no problem"

"I wanted to ask you if you could unlock the door in my room" Charlie swallows visibly.

"What door?" he asks carefully.

"The one that leads to the little balcony" I explain.

"I don't want you to fall out of that, could be dangerous"

"Oh come on Dad, what can happen to me there"

"We all know how clumsy you are Bella"

"That's just an excuse, I won't fall down Charlie" I roll my eyes. "_Oops!"_

"My answer is no" his gaze darkens quickly before he gets up and leaves the kitchen.

"_Smart!" _I hit myself in the forehead and decide I no longer want my pizza_. _I get up and throw the pizza box in the trashcan before heading to my room. I pass Charlie who is still watching TV.

"Good night Dad" I say.

"You too" he says without taking his eyes off the TV. I head upstairs and the first thing I try to do is open the door again but is no use. I go to my window and breathe in the fresh air. It faces the woods just like the balcony since they are on the same side. "_More green…_" It would be really cool if I could get out of my room through the balcony. I roll my eyes and quickly search for my phone. I take several pictures of my room, the balcony through the door, and the outside. I hook up my laptop to the internet and start writing Vera a message.

_Hey Vera,_

_Things have been uneventful. My Dad and I have barely spoken to each other but it's okay, I like that he leaves me alone. I miss you already and I wish you could be here with me. I'm also sending you pictures of my room, it is so cool, and you really have to see it in person. I start school the day after tomorrow. I can't wait…not. Something tells me that I have a lot to discover._

_I miss you, _

_Bella._

I press send and shut down my laptop. I use the bathroom and get ready for bed. I change into my shorts and tank top. I sink down into the soft bed, it isn't very big but I'm the only one sleeping in it so it's more than enough. That's when the dreams first start.

* * *

**Thanks again for reading and don't forget to leave me a review! As always, I am always open to constructive criticism and suggestions.**

**Kiara**

**Ps. Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** **I would like to thank everyone who has been reading this story and keeping up with it! I really appreciate it, and it only encourages me to write more. So keep reviewing! **

**I already have some chapters written ahead of time and I've just been going back to look them over with a fresher mind in order to catch any mistakes I might have made. Even though I know what I want this story to be about, I don't exactly have a time line/outline. I usually just sit down and write whatever comes to mind. I will be very busy with finals and projects these upcoming weeks but I will keep posting. **

**Also, a big thanks to these lovely people who took the time to review: ellaryne, KAT-TWILIGHT75, sujari6, and cbmorefie. **

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters. **

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Xx TSC xX**

I am startled awake by the feeling of falling. My eyes snap open and I breathe out before closing them again. I've been told that when you feel like that it's because you are under a lot of stress. I open my eyes, suddenly remembering the strange dream I had last night. It was like an out of body experience. It was almost like watching myself from a distance. '_In the dream she had been walking down a long winding path in the middle of a large meadow surrounded by a lush green forest. The grass was tall, grazing her legs as she walked. It's like being in limbo; no purpose and reason. All of a sudden she felt like she had walked off a cliff. She kept falling and falling until she hit the water'. Everything seemed to have happened so fast, while at the same time it was all in slow motion. _She shook her head getting rid of those thoughts. It certainly was strange. Sure she had weird or silly dreams once in a while, but nothing like this. It had all been very peaceful yet solemn.

'_I wonder what I'll do today, maybe I'll just look around for a bit and visit some places in town, maybe even go to the high school to make sure I don't get lost… or maybe ask Charlie about the door again'. _I get up and immediately head for the computer to check for new emails. I have two new ones. I click on the first one from mom.

_Hey Bella!_

_I miss you already! I wish I could see your beautiful face and I'm wishing you a good morning too just like I always do. On the bright side I'm already having a lot of fun here in the Bahamas. I hope Charlie is treating you well and things aren't too awkward between you two. Well, I'll talk to you later._

_With love,_

_Mom_

_Ps. Phil says hi and sends all his love._

I smile and hit the reply button.

_Dear Mom,_

_I'm okay and things with Charlie are fine. I'm glad you are having fun. Don't worry about me because I'm fine and I haven't fallen on my face yet (not that i'm planning to). Tell Phil I say hi too._

_Take care,_

_ Bella._

The second one is from Vera.

_Omg! I love your room, it's so cool. It could be in a vampire movie, well its not that dark but it has an edge to it. It looks like it was decorated sometime ago. I hope you are doing good and liking the rainy town. I wonder if someone can get tired of looking at so much green? I probably would._

_Talk to you later, Vera._

I hit the respond button.

_Vera,_

_I love my room too. I don't know if it reminds me of vampire movies but I think it was decorated some time ago too. I'm not tired of all the green yet but I'll be sure to tell you if I ever do, the good thing is that the air feels better than in Arizona._

_Missing you, _

_Bella_

I hit the send button and power off my laptop. I head over to the bathroom to do my usual morning routine. I wash my hair with raspberry scented shampoo and decide to let it air dry. It usually ends up looking fine but I do need to put a little leave-in conditioner on it. I pick a pair of black jeans and green shirt with matching flip-flops. The only makeup I use is lip gloss and occasionally some mascara and a bit of eye shadow. I don't need blush because I tend to blush on a daily basis. No need to make that look worse.

I head downstairs to find Charlie watching sports on TV again. _That man sure loves his and sports._

"Good morning Dad" I say.

"Morning Bella" He actually looks at me this time.

"Would you like anything specific for breakfast?"

"Not really, anything will be fine" I decide to make an extra special and yummy breakfast because I plan to ask him about the door again.

Once I finish cooking and Charlie is fully enjoying my meal I decide it's time to bring the subject back up again.

"Dad please unlock the door of my room" I go in for the kill but I see his eyes harden.

"I have good reasons not to open that door Bella, please understand"

"But I don't know them, so how do you expect me to understand?" I know i'm being sassy but it just might work.

"I expect you to do as I say and forget about it"

"I don't forget so easy and unless you tell me what is wrong with opening that door I'll keep on insisting" I try to make it sound like a joke but it comes out serious anyway.

"Your mother didn't tell me you were like this" he says and my eyes become wide with understanding.

"Don't bring my mother into this, I don't want to fight with you Dad but I want you to understand me too!"

"Look Bella, will it make you feel better if I tell you that I will think about it?" Charlie asks tiredly and I nod. "so what are you planning to do today?" he asks changing the subject and I am thankful for it. I am willing to drop it today because of what he said but I'm not sure I will later. I can be shy but I can also be assertive. And I usually do my best to get what I want. No I'm not like the kids back in Arizona, but if it's for a good cause and doesn't hurt anyone…why not?

"I'm just going to give myself a tour of the town. Look around for a bit and find the high school for tomorrow"

"You want me to show you around?" he asks and I shake my head.

"No that's okay, I can do it myself" he nods.

"If you don't need me today I'm going to head down to La Push and visit Billy Black".

"Okay then have fun" I say.

"Oh and do you need my car?"

"Dad, you expect me to go around in a police car?" I laugh.

"I suppose not but I'll talk to Billy and ask him if he knows of anyone selling a car"

"That's nice of you" I smile. He smiles and grabs his car keys before heading out the door. I notice he left a key on top of the kitchen counter. '_Maybe it's the house key'. _I test it out and it is.

I go out the door and decide to head right since we came from that direction when we passed through town yesterday on our way here. After a fifteen minute walk I finally see the town. People start staring at me. '_I expected this, they probably don't get a whole bunch of new people or visitors'._I just smile politely and keep going. Today the sky is gray and the air is more humid and hot. I see a group of girls go into a store and decide to follow too. It turns out to be a clothing store and I decide to look around for a while myself. I didn't expect the clothes to be old fashioned, not that I'm interested in that stuff anyways. Its not as 'fashion forward' as Arizona but its pretty much the same. The girls from earlier spot me and decide to introduce themselves.

"You must me Isabella Swan, the Chief's daughter, I'm Angela" the one with dark brown hair says. I blush self-consciously and nod.

"Its Bella actually, nice to meet you" I smile shaking her hand.

"I'm Jessica and this is Lauren" The blond one pointed to the other 'blond'. We shake hands and also exchange nice to meet you's. Angela is the nicest one, I can tell she was a real honest girl, I can't understand what she is doing with Lauren. She was acting rude and didn't seem pleased in the least to see me. I even heard her mutter under her breath 'great another girl' before she gave me her fake smile, too bad she didn't know I had real good ears. Jessica was nice too, not as nice as Angela, but she seems to be pretty alright. '_Please not another Tanya'. _They volunteer to give me a tour of the small town and show me where the high school was. It was more like Jessica and Angela volunteered, and Lauren grudgingly followed. I guess she thought I didn't notice. They stopped at a small café. Angela and I decided to stay behind.

"Lauren doesn't like me much does she?" I ask stating the obvious.

"You noticed that? I apologize for her behavior" Angela responds sincerely.

"You don't have to do that, its not your fault at all" she smiles and we continued talking. The girls show me the high school but after that I decide to go home. They offer to walk me but I just say I remember the way and would prefer to walk. The sky seems to get grayer and the air colder. For some reason I feel like I am being watched or followed by something. Not a person, but almost like feeling under surveillance.

"Its probably just my imagination" I whisper to myself but I can't shake the feeling off. I don't feel threatened, just curiosity and wonder. I look around me a couple times but every time is the same. '_Nothing_. _Maybe that dream I had put me on edge'._ I sit on a near by bench in the little park close to the house even though I should have kept on walking home. It is late in the afternoon already.

I start thinking my dream last night. It truly was surreal, like an array of emotions that jumble together until you feel numb. I finally decide that i've had enough of sitting down and I have to leave, thinking about that dream has me paranoid. I'm sure I was just having this dream because of everything new happening in my life. I walk quickly home but all the way there I still couldn't help but feel that presence and for some reason I wished it would come forward. I desperately wished it was real and that I wasn't just imagining things. I open the door and i'm thankful Charlie isn't home yet. I dedicate myself to making dinner and occupying my mind on something else. I have a strange feeling, I don't know what it is, but I feel like something is calling me to discover it. I decide to go into the living room and watch some TV while eating dinner. Halfway through the show I hear Charlie pull up the driveway and then open the door.

"Dinner is in the kitchen" I say. He looks up at me surprised.

"Thanks" he walks over to the kitchen, gets his dinner and heads over to sit on his chair. "How was your day?"

"I just looked around town and met some girls. Angela, Jessica, and Lauren"

"Oh they are pretty nice girls, never get it trouble"

"Mmm okay" I mumble distractedly.

"I know what you are thinking about Isabella" Charlie says accusingly after some time passes. I look up at him surprised. "I have been thinking about it like I told you I would and I have decided that maybe I was being unfair to you. I'll open the door" I smile big.

"Thanks Dad, I really appreciate it" I grin at him.'_Who knew Charlie was so bad at reading people, or should I say 'good' at reading them''. _I giggle quietly before excusing myself and heading upstairs to bed. I look out the balcony window and into the forest. It would be cool to go exploring if I wasn't alone. I bet Vera would have done it, but I knew better than to go there alone at night especially since I didn't even know my way around town yet. Who knows what could be waiting for me.

Xx TSC xX

The first thing Charlie did when I walked down the stairs in the morning was hand me the key. I tried not to seem too excited as I accepted it; I sat down next to him as I ate breakfast and made small talk.

"Well I'm about to head out, do you need anything?"

"No I'll be okay Dad, I think I'm just going to stay home today and finish organizing everything in my room and get ready for school" I answered._ 'The truth is that I want to check out the balcony'._ I clean up and wash the breakfast dishes before running upstairs to my room. I trip on the next to last step but I manage to catch myself in time. I hold the key tightly in my hand and walk into my room. I really do not know why I am so anxious about this. It feel almost as if that door is opening a new world for me, like it will somehow turn my life upside down. That of course sounds silly even when I say it to my self but still, I can't help but wonder.

I make my way over to the door and carefully insert the key, I expected it to be difficult to open but I don't have to struggle much in order for it to creak open slowly. I carefully open it the rest of the way and I step out into the little balcony. The world suddenly feels different from up here, and the breeze hit me harder. Everything is just plain beautiful and brighter. I am seeing Forks in a new light. I notice a little path leading into the woods and I wonder if anyone currently walks through there or has at some point in time. I am getting too ahead of myself I decide. There are vines covering both sides of the balcony. I suddenly remember those movies in which there are stairs on the side of balconies and girls sneak off to see their boyfriends. I look at both sides but on the left side I notice something seems to be sticking out. I move the leaves aside and much to my surprise there are stairs attached to the wall and it stops a foot from the ground._'Perfect'._

My heart speeds up with realization. _'I wonder whom this room belonged to; I know that this house has belonged to the Swan family for generations'._ I tug at the ladder trying to make sure it isn't loose and that it could maybe stand my weight. Once I give it a couple good tugs I decide I am good to go. I hoist myself up and slowly make my way down, still fearful that it might give away or that I might have a Bella moment. I jump down to the ground happily to be off it. _'I might as well keep on 'exploring''._ I quickly walk towards the path that leads right into the forest. I suddenly remember my paranoia from yesterday, I never did find out if it was just me. Thinking of that makes me extremely undecided about going out there alone but I don't think anyone would want to come with me anyways. With that thought I push myself forward and begin the long track. I become more and more aware of my surroundings, maybe because I am already frightened or maybe because I am still feeling yesterday's paranoia. I come to a stop once the path divides into two. I look around helplessly and decided to just go with my gut and head left. The trees become less dense until I come to a clearing.

My eyes widen once I take in the scene before me. There were four stone benches surrounded by little wild flowers, ivy seems to be creeping up from the ground and sprayed themselves across the seats. All around the meadow there are different sized stones. I wonder if the other side of the path had the same thing. I walk around inspecting every detail I could; I spend at least an hour doing that before finally sitting down on one of the rock benches.

_'Maybe my curiosity is getting the better of me and I'm here imagining a mystery where there isn't one, but there is just something about this place that makes me wonder and gives me the chills. Someone must have put these benches and stones here. I wonder if Charlie knows anything about this'._

I stand up and proceed to pull at the ivy and wild flowers that seem to grow on the stone. After some struggle I manage to get most of it off. The benches are cracked and old but they hold a certain…charm. There are intricate designs set in the stone and my curiosity skyrockets. I begin to wonder who put these markings there. I'm really getting ahead of myself. Someone probably made it, decided they didn't want them, and put them here. _'No that sounds too simple; I obviously have to think up something more creative out of this'._

"Why would someone want to get rid of them, and put them here anyway?" I ask myself quietly. I begin to notice a temperature drop and the sky turns grayer, I've spent too much time here. I'm worried that Charlie will get back and somehow find out what I did and lock the door for good. I can picture him actually flushing the key down the toilet. I chuckle quietly to myself although I know it could really get serious if his previous attitude is any indication He was very adamant about keeping the door closed in the beginning and I truly do not want him upset with me. I turn around and jog back to the house. I begin to get that feeling again and increase my pace. I don't realize I have been running until I am at the bottom of the stairs and I figure out it took half the time to get back than to walk to the meadow. I quickly climb back up and lock the door securely before walking downstairs and starting dinner early. I end up watching a movie with Charlie the rest of the night while eyeing him from the corner of my eye, waiting for him to suddenly accuse me of being where I was. It seems like this house and whoever lived here is linked to what I saw today and I plan on finding out, I just hope to find the right time to ask the right questions.

* * *

**I know this Bella is a little occ, but I really dislike depicting her as a damsel in distress. She will go through a lot and will have new found feelings, but she's strong. Thanks again for reading and remember to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW if you want more!**

**Kiara**


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Here is chapter 4 of TSC. This chapter will give you a little more insight into what is going on in the story. I hope you all like it.**

**Special thanks to these lovely people who have taken the time to review: kaymarieparis, sujari6, LMS, and ellaryne.**

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters. **

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Xx TSC xX**

I watch as Charlie devours his breakfast, grunting appreciatively. I take a deep breath, readying myself for the questions I want to ask.

"Dad..." I hesitate "has this house always been in the Swan family?" He looks up at me with surprise.

"Of course, our ancestors built it themselves" he says proudly.

"That's very cool Dad, are we the only ones left?" I ask softly.

"Yes" the sadness in his eyes gives me chills. "Your grandparents died long before you were born and my.." he stops.

"Your…?" I question lightly but he shakes his head and smiles a tight smile before picking up his plates and practically fleeing from the table. My curiosity skyrockets. '_What is he hiding?'_ My Dad has never been a very talkative person but this is certainly different. He is more quiet than usual, and always seems to be staring off into the distance. '_I suppose I should get ready for school now'._ I head upstairs to my closet to pick out my clothes for the day. I decide on some dark wash jeans, cream sweater, tan leather boots, and a rain jacket. I realize that I have not put away any of the accessories my mother stashed in my suitcase. I grab the box from the practically empty suitcase and open a drawer from the nightstand.

I am surprised to discover that there is already a small intricately decorated box inside. It is a dark mahogany with painted leaves and flowers on the sides and lid. I carelessly toss the box i'm already holding onto the bed and drop to my knees in front of the table. I carefully reach out and grab the box inside the drawer. It truly is beautiful. I let out the breath I did not realize I had even been holding. The first thing I see when I open the box are letters, a small book that looks like a diary, and something shiny hiding underneath. I reach inside and pull the shiny object out first. It's a locket in the shape of wings. It is absolutely beautiful and the intricate design of the feathers is quite delicate. I hold my breath and open it carefully, almost afraid it will suddenly fall apart. Inside of each wing there is a small notch to put pictures in and then a bigger one in the middle. There are symbols similar to the ones I saw at the stone circle etched cross each wing. My mind goes into overdrive. '_This confirms my suspicions. That stone circle is definitely linked with the Swan family. Which means that it is linked to me._ _I have to talk to Dad'._ I carefully place the locket back inside the box and put it back inside the drawer. I grab my bookbag and slowly head downstairs lost in thought.

"Do you want a ride to school?" I look up startled and Dad looks back at me oddly. "Bella?"

"I'm sorry Dad I was lost in thought, yes thank you I would appreciate it" I decide to bring the subject up at dinner instead. I follow Charlie out the door and get into the cruiser. As we pass through town I can't help but get the feeling Dad is holding something back. He keeps looking me from the corner of his eye. I even see him open his mouth a few times only to close it back up. Once we arrive at school I go to open to door but he stops me.

"Bella, I just want you to know you can tell me anything, it doesn't matter what it is" he says almost awkwardly. I smile back at him.

"Thanks Dad, and now that you mention it, there is something I'd like to speak to you about over dinner tonight" He nods.

"Alright, I will see you later, have a great first day of school" I smile again and exit the car. There were many students milling about talking to each other in the parking lot. I get quite a few stares as I make my way inside the building and head towards the school's offices.

"Bella over here!" I turn my head and see Angela waving at me from down the hall. I smile and wave back while making my way to her.

"Hey Angela how are you?" I ask once I reach her.

"I'm doing great thanks, excited about your first day at the prestigious educational institution that is Forks High School?" she winks.

"Oh yes very" I laugh "Do you happen to know where the secretary's office is?"

"Sure do! Just follow me i'll take you there myself" I follow her down two more hallways before reaching the office. She knocks before entering but doesn't bother to wait for a response.

"Mrs. Cope i'm bringing you a new student" Mrs. Copes looks at me and smiles.

"Isabella Swan i'm assuming?" she smiles again when I nod "I have your schedule printed out, as well as a map of the school but don't worry this is just a formality. The school isn't big enough for you to get lost in" she assures me. We make our way out of her office and I groan once I look down at my schedule and notice I have math first. Angela looks at me questioningly before glancing down at my schedule and laughing.

"Come on i'll take you to your first class" she grins. The day goes by pretty much the same. Everyone keeps giving me odd looks and surprisingly enough no one questions where I came from. It seems to me that small town gossip has taken care of this for me already. What I find weird is the odd looks. I would understand curiosity but this is certainly not what I expected. When it's time for lunch I head over to the cafeteria but I find it fairly empty except for a few people sitting on random tables. I head straight for the lunch line while fishing out my wallet from my bookbag. I decide to settle for a grilled ham and cheese before finding an empty table. I few minutes later I finally see people starting to come in. Jessica spots me and drags an unwilling Lauren behind her.

"Hey Bella!" she grins plopping down on the seat in front of me. Lauren gingerly sits next to her looking displeased. I figure there is no need to be as rude as her and I nod at her before turning back to Jessica.

"Hi again Jessica" I smile.

"Oh please call me Jess, everyone does, oh there is Angela" she exclaims before waving her over.

"Bella how are your classes so far?" she asks pleasantly.

"They are okay, most of this stuff I had already studied back in Arizona" she nods understandingly.

I start to look around the room and my eyes fall on a round table with five students sitting around it. Lauren seems to notice my stare and her eyes narrow. The students seem to have an air of mystery around them. There was something about them that resonated with me.

"Those are members of The Clan" Jessica whisper yells at me after she also notices my stare. I look back at her questioningly.

"That just means their families were the founders of the town, you can trace their ancestry back for generations" Angela says rolling her eyes at Jessica.

"The big guy that looks like he lifts tons weights is Emmett McCarthy, the girl with the stylish blond bob is Rosalie Hale, the really short girl with the black wavy hair is Alice Cullen, the tall thin one is Rosalie's brother Jasper Hale, and the broody one with messy hair is Alice's brother Edward Cullen" Jessica adds.

"Their families were not the only ones involved in the founding of this town you know" Lauren snorts, finally speaking up.

"True but the four families were the main ones" Jessica insists. _She only mentioned three families: the McCarthys, Cullens, and Hales. Who is the fourth family? _I open my mouth ready to ask her but we are interrupted by someone sitting down abruptly next to Angela. A guy leans over and smacks a big kiss on her cheek.

"Bella this is my boyfriend Ben Cheney, Ben meet Bella Swan" says Angela.

"Swan?" he questions and I nod.

"It's nice to meet you Ben" he smiles at me and returns the greeting.

I start getting the feeling that I'm being stared at and I look back up at The Clan table. They are all staring at me with curiosity, every single one of them. I blush and quickly look down at the table and try to immerse myself in the conversations going on around me, but it's to no avail. No matter how hard I try I cannot shake the feeling of them watching me. It is not necessarily unpleasant, but I have never liked to be scrutinized. Every time I glance up one of them is watching and they never try to conceal it or turn away. I am somewhat relieved when the bell rings and I am able to go to my next class.

"Do you guys know where the biology classroom is?" I ask and Angela grabs the schedule from my hands.

"We all have the same class just walk with us" she smiles. I nod and start gathering my stuff. When I look back at the Clan table one last time the girl with the black hair seems to be debating coming over. She smiles at me before turning back to the others and walking away. '_Hmm they certainly seem like a strange bunch.'_ I follow the others to class. Everyone heads straight to their usual seats but I stay behind to speak to the teacher Mr. Banner. He grabs his clipboard and looks up at the class before looking down again and writing down my name on the seating chart.

"You'll be assigned to table 7"

I thank him before making my way over to the table. When I pass by Angela she gives me an apologetic smile and I'm confused for a moment before realizing who the other person sitting on table 7 is. Edward Cullen. I suck in a breath sharply before letting it out and walking as nonchalantly as I can possibly manage towards him. I give him a tight lipped smile before sitting down but he just stares at me blankly. I wipe the smile off my face before facing the front. '_Ooookay then'. _Now that I have seen him up close I can see he really is quite handsome. With reddish brown hair and sea green eyes. '_Too bad he seems to have such a rude attitude. It really takes away from it all'. _Mr. Banner drones on and on for the rest of class and when the bell rings signaling the end of class, Edward simply gets up and walks away without a second glance.

Jessica offers to drive me home and I decline politely telling her I really wished to walk home. She looks at me oddly for a couple seconds before shrugging her shoulders and waving me away. Half way through walking home I start to regret my decision. The sky seems to open up all of a sudden and it starts absolutely pouring rain. Just as I start to berate myself for not accepting Jess' ride home a sleek black car pulls up besides me. I can't tell who it is due to the tinted windows but whomever the driver is quickly rolls down the passenger side window. I am extremely surprised to see the black haired girl from the Clan motioning quickly for me to get in. I hesitate for a few seconds before hearing the thunder. I don't think it twice after that and slip inside her car. She quickly rolls up the window before turning to me once again. She really is quite similar to her brother. The only difference is her hair color and the fact that her eyes seem to have more of a blue hue rather than a green one like his.

"Are you okay?" she questions. I'm pretty sure she can hear my teeth chatter at this point.

"I'm okay thanks" I stutter out.

"Good! I'm Alice Cullen nice to meet you" she extends her hand.

"Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella, nice to meet you as well" I shake her hand. Comprehension seems to flash in her eyes before she turns back into her chipper self.

"I'm so glad I saw you walking, I wouldn't want you to get sick"

"Yes I appreciate the ride" I say quietly.

"No problem, where do you live?"

"At the Swan house, you are going in the right direction" I add and she smiles a little to herself.

"What brings you to this tiny town of Forks?"

"I came here to live with my father" I say simply.

"Yeah I figured, Chief Swan is pretty well known around these parts" she turns to me and flashes me a pearly white smile. I can't help but smile back at her and nod. The rest of the ride we make polite conversation about my life back in Phoenix.

"Here you are, I will see you at school tomorrow" she grins once she pulls up around the house's circular driveway.

"Definitely, thanks again for the ride"

"No problem don't hesitate to let me know if you need another one"

As I watch her drive off into the distance I can't help but think about how surreal this whole move has been. I walk back into the house and drop my bookbag by the door before heading straight to my room without a second thought. As I shuffle through the contents inside the box I come across a name several times. Livia Swan. I wrack my brain trying to remember if I had ever heard of someone in the Swan family named that, but I can't think of anyone at all. I open the book with the name inscripted upon it and discover that whoever this Livia is, she was very talented at drawing. I put everything back in it's place before heading to the front door to pick up the bookbag I left abandoned. I start working on homework and before I know it the door knob is jiggling. I look up sharply at the time, 6:00 PM. Charlie comes in with several bags.

"Hi Bella, I brought dinner with me today" I smile at him thankfully. I lost track of time and completely forgot to make something for dinner. _Not that he even told me he was bringing anything._ We sit down and enjoy a quiet dinner once I clear my books and homework off the dining room table. When we are done I take it upon myself to clear the table and do the dishes. Once I'm done with those I go get the box. When I have the box securely in my arms I approach the living room cautiously.

"Dad" I call out to him.

"Yes Bella?"

"Remember how I told you this morning I needed to talk to you about something?"

"Of course Bella, come sit down and we can chat" I stand behind the couch, hiding the box I was holding in my hands.

"Who is Livia Swan?" he looks at me sharply. He doesn't say anything for several seconds so I show him the box.

"Where did you get this?!" he exclaims in shock. He looks at me furiously.

"I found it in my room, inside one of the drawers. Who is she Dad?" He carefully takes the box from my hands and places it on his lap before opening it and looking through it's contents.

"I hadn't seen this in years"

"Who is she Dad?" I repeat.

"She was my sister" he responds simply. I look at him bewildered.

"Your sister… I thought you were an only child"

"That's what I had everyone believe, the memories are too painful to relive again or to try to explain them to anyone. It is just easier pretending she never existed"

"I understand you not telling everyone in the world Dad, but I am family. She was my aunt, I think I deserved to know about my family ancestry. Did mom even know about her?"

He hesitates before answering.

"No I never told your mother either" he says quietly. He looks down on the box again before reaching for the necklace. "This was hers too"

"It's truly beautiful I have never seen anything like it"

He smiles slightly at my comment before handing me the necklace.

"She would have wanted you to have it"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes" I nod at him and place it around my neck. It feels cool against my chest but somehow brings me comfort.

"Are you going to tell me about her and what happened to her?" I look at him expectantly and he sighs.

"She committed suicide" he says simply. I now realize why it is so painful for him to talk about.

"We lost our parents and then shortly after she lost the love of her life. She couldn't cope and she went mad before killing herself" he continues. " I coped by moving to Arizona, a place that is so different from this rainy green town, and then I met your mother. When we decided to separate I realized it was finally time for me to come back home"

I nod taking it all in. Poor Aunt Livia, it must have been horrible to lose so many important people in such a short amount of time. If her drawings are any indication of who she truly was, she was a creative person full of life.

"Thanks for telling me Dad, I know that it is a very painful subject. You lost a lot like she did but you kept on living"

"I nearly lost it in Arizona, I had lost my whole family and I was living in a strange place, but then I met your mother. Finding her and finding out we were going to have you save me Bella" he says grabbing my hands. "I want you to keep her things and if you have any more questions I promise to try and answer them with utmost sincerity sweetheart"

"I truly appreciate it Dad and I want you to know that I'm also here for you" I get up and I give him a hug. I have to admit that it does feel slightly awkward. My Dad has always been there for me even from a distance, but he was never a touchy kind of person. I get up from the couch and head back up to my room. I spot the box my mom gave me and I carelessly tossed onto the bed this morning I place it along with aunt Livia's box back into the drawer. I start hearing a buzzing noise and I am confused for a few seconds before realizing it was my cellphone. I dig through my bookbag hurriedly before spotting it inside one of the pockets.

"Hello?"

"Bella!"

"Mom! I'm so happy to hear from you" I smile brightly.

"Oh sweetheart me too, I miss you so much. I am having so much fun here with Phil"

"I'm so glad mom" I say with a sigh.

"Isabella what's wrong? Do you wish to come back?" Do you want me to go get you?" she asks hurriedly.

"No mom, it's just that I found out some unexpected things from Dad about the Swan family. Things Dad has kept a secret from us for a very long time"

"That was the biggest reason for our separation Bella. He would never open up and he was keeping things from me" she confesses.

"It's really a very sad story mom"

"I know sweetheart but you can't have trust if there is no communication. I am very glad he is finally opening up to you, you deserve to know the truth"

"Yes I think so too, but I'll let you get back to your vacation"

"Okay sweetheart, have a good night and very sweet dreams. I love you Isabella"

"I love you too mom, good night" I say before hanging up. I set my alarm for tomorrow before doing my nighttime routine and getting into bed. This time the dream is more vivid.

* * *

**Bella now knows a little more about her family history and some of what Charlie has been hiding!**

**Thanks for reading! Once again, if you want more continue to review! **

**Kiara**


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Here is the next chapter! Things are going to be picking up pretty soon! I Also would like to warn that there will be some cursing in this chapter and in future chapters, as well as some sexual content later on. That is the reason it is a M story. Happy reading!**

**As always, a special thanks to these lovely people who have taken the time to review: cbmorefie, sujari6, IGOTEAMEDWARD**

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer owns all Twilight saga characters. **

* * *

**Chapter 5 **

**Xx TSC xX**

Dad keeps dropping me off at school for the rest of the week as well. '_I really need to get my own form of transportation.' _He had to be at the station earlier than usual today so that meant I had to get to school earlier than usual too. Since I still had at least 30 minutes until the start of the first class and it was unusually sunny, I decided to go sit at the picnic tables by the cafeteria. I could see some of the students arriving from this angle. What I did not anticipate was seeing Alice Cullen practically skipping towards me. The rest of the clan stayed behind. I put on a brave face before greeting her.

"Hi Alice" I smile at her.

"Bella I'm glad to see you here again"

"Yep… still here"

"You are so funny" she laughs. I look back at the others who were congregated around a forest green jeep. "Those are my friends, boyfriend, and brother, I'll introduce you sometime. I realized after I dropped you off that I didn't give you my number or ask for yours" she digs her phone out of her pocket and hands it to me expectantly. I take it from her hand and type in my information. She proceeds to type a few more things.

"I just texted you, now you have mine as well. If you want a ride again today all you have to do is ask"

"I really wouldn't want to bother you Alice or put you out of your way" I tell her sincerely. She certainly is friendly but the rest of them have not bothered to introduce themselves or even acknowledge me in a friendly manner. 'Especially that brother of hers'.

"You don't have to worry about that, If i'm offering it's because I truly don't mind. I hope we can be friends Bella"

"Right"

"Listen, you've probably already heard rumors or people have already told you things about us. It's not that we don't socialize with anyone else or that we keep to ourselves on purpose. It's just that we are part of the four founding families. Our families have been friends for generations, it's only natural for us to stick together as well".

"Yes I understand that completely. I have heard some things about you guys" I admit.

"I think you should get to know us first before you jump to conclusions" I nod. _'I would not mind having her as a friend, but what about the others?'_ She notices me looking at the rest of them again.

"They just aren't sure what to make of you. There have just been three families here for years, your arrival is unexpected" my eyes flash back to hers.

"Why where is the fourth one and what does that have to do with me?" I ask her confused.

"The Cullens, Hales, McCarthys, and the Swans were the founding families of this town" she finishes "You didn't know?" she asks.

"Wow, no I didn't. I know my family has been here for several generations, but I didn't actually know the Swans were part of the four" I confess.

"Your dad never talked to you about Forks?" her surprise is evident.

"I was born and raised in Arizona, I only knew my dad was from a small town in Washington, but he never actually spoke about this place. I recently found out really bad stuff happened to him and his family. I suppose that's why he never talked about it"

She looks at me for several seconds with an unreadable expression before putting both her hands on my shoulders. "It's okay Bella, we'll teach you what it means to be a member of the clan"

I just look at her oddly. The way she talks about the clan is unusual and I never actually agreed to be a part of their group. She seems to notice my hesitation and continues. "I don't mean to scare you, but our families have a lot of history here. I'm not saying we are better than anyone else but in a nutshell, we all have a sort of special connection to the land" she says cryptically.

"Okay Alice I'll take your word for it. Although my dad did promise to answer any questions I may have, I can tell it's really difficult for him to talk about it. It would be nice to have someone teach me about our history here" she squeals excitedly and claps her hand.

"We are going to be great friends you wait and see. Why don't you sit with us today at lunch?"

"I'm not sure your clan family will be happy about it"

"You just leave it to me" she winks at me while flipping back her shoulder-length black hair before skipping off to join them. I shake my head at her odd behavior before I get up from the picnic table and start making my way inside the school. As soon as I stop at my locker Lauren approaches me.

"So I saw you talking to Alice Cullen" she says almost casually.

"Okay?" I respond while taking out all the books I needed for class.

"Are we not good enough to talk to? You want to hang out with the high and mighty now"

I turn around and look at her straight in the eye. For some reason her comments really sets me off.

"Is there something wrong with making friends with more than just two people in this town?" I ask, purposely leaving her out of the number. If she notices she makes no indication of it.

"No but you should know that they are only talking to you because of who you are"

"And just who am I Lauren?"

"You're just pretending you don't know what I am talking about" I smirk at her and close my locker with a bang.

"What I do, who I talk to, who I make friends with is not any of your business. I advise you not to question me again because you have no right" with that said, I turn away from her and walk to class. My hands begin to tingle incessantly and I feel the urge to reach inside my shirt and untuck my aunt Livia's necklace.

I hold the locket tightly in my hand seeking the comfort that it brings me. It somehow reminds me of the dream I've been having. Although it is just a recurring dream, it gets clearer every time I dream it. I can see the face of the girl more clearly and we definitely have a striking similarity. We have the same eyes and the same waist-length brown hair too. I can tell now that it's not really me, but I can feel her like I am her. A thought occurs me,_ 'Maybe I should ask Dad to show me a picture of aunt Livia, I'm sure he must have one somewhere in that big house.'_

Xx TSC xX

When I walk through the double doors of the cafeteria I feel at a loss. Alice invited me to eat lunch with her and the Clan, but I can admit to myself that I am not sure if that is such a good idea. Even though she was very friendly, the rest of them were particularly standoffish. I stand in the middle of the cafeteria trying to decide if I was brave and bold enough to head over to their empty table and wait. _'What if Alice is not the first to arrive? How freaking awkward will that be?'_ I sigh to myself deciding that the best course of action is to just join Angela and Jess again for lunch time. Just as i'm about to walk over to the table I hear my name being called out.

"Bella over here!" I turn around and see Alice holding hands with what I'm assuming to be her boyfriend Jasper Hale. She practically runs over to me, dragging her poor boyfriend behind her. "You're still eating lunch with us right?" she asks expectantly. I swallow before nodding my head. "Oh! This is my boyfriend Jasper, Jasper meet Isabella Swan, Bella for short" He smiles at me and extends his hand.

"Nice to meet you Bella, welcome to Forks" Alice bounces excitedly on the balls of her feet while watching the two of us interact.

"Well lets not stand here all day, come on!" I follow them over to what I assume must be their regular table. When we sit down she turns to her boyfriend.

"Get us all some lunch?" she smiles sweetly. I open my mouth in protest but he shakes his head and smiles at me before pecking her softly on the lips and getting up from the table. She turns to me grinning.

"You didn't have to do that Alice" she just waves me off like it's nothing.

"It's okay, we are already friends right?" she winks.

"I'd like to think so Alice, and although Jasper seems very nice, I am not sure how the rest of your friends and family will feel about my presence at this table"

"I promised you they were going to be on their best behavior and I'm going to make sure of it"

"But that's not the point Alice, I don't want them to feel like they are being forced to put up with me just because you want to talk to me" she sighs before reaching across the table and grabbing my hands.

"It's going to take some time getting used to, but you will understand soon enough that you belong with us, and so will they. In fact they already know it, it's just that some of us have a harder time coming to terms with it"

"You make it seem like you guys are in some kind of cult or something" I laugh nervously.

"No nothing like that, but if what you said is true about your dad not telling you anything about your ancestry, then you have a lot to learn" I just look at her dubiously but before I can say anymore more people start arriving and sitting down at the table. I can't help but feel flustered.

"Everyone this is Bella Swan" Alice announces once everyone is sitting down.

"I'm Emmett" the big guy said sticking out his hand and squeezing tightly once I extended my own. The blond girl flicks her wrist in a half wave before saying her name in a disinterested voice. Edward Cullen barely gave me a nod. I felt my face heat up even more with embarrassment. _'This was a mistake, I shouldn't have bothered.'_ Alice senses my discomfort and squeezes my forearm comfortingly but it does nothing to ease my feelings of embarrassment.

"She just got here guys, she was born and raised in Arizona, she wasn't told" she scolds them. I look up at Alice questioningly but she just smiles sweetly back at me. There seems to be some type of understanding because Rosalie looks at me in a slightly less hostile manner. Edwards on the other hand remains stoic, and for some reason that just makes me angry. _'What the hell is his problem anyway?'_

"We'll catch you up real fast don't worry" Emmett tries to assure me but that just leaves me more confused than ever. At this time Jasper arrives, balancing three trays of food and placing one in front of me.

"Thanks" I say softly and he smiles back. Once everyone is settled down with their food the conversations really starts. I can tell some of them are little reserved, but Emmett prattles on and on about things and never hesitates to make a joke. When lunch is done with Edward is the first to leave, followed by Emmett and Rosalie.

"I hope it wasn't too awkward for you Bella" says Alice apologetically.

"No but i'm convinced your brother hates my guts" her eyes widen at my statement.

"Oh Bella he doesn't, I promise you, it just takes him a while to warm up to people" I just look back at her unconvinced. "Do you still want that ride after school?" she asks changing the subject.

"Alright then, I would appreciate it" I say reluctantly.

"Great!" she skips off with Jasper and I'm left wondering what it is exactly that they need to tell me. A knot forms in my stomach at the thought of having to go to biology and face a grumpy Edward Cullen.

When I get to class I head straight to my seat while avoiding looking at anyone. I try to avoid looking at him as well but no matter how hard I try my eyes gravitates towards his. He is already watching me closely, but all he does is nod at me before turning to face the front of the class. _'Well that's certainly an improvement from yesterday.'_

When class is over Angela pulls me aside.

"Hey Bella how are you doing, I saw that you ate with the Clan" she tries to say casually. My eyes narrow slightly, '_What is up with people questioning what I do?'_

"Yeah it was storming yesterday and by coincidence Alice Cullen was driving by and she offered to give me a ride home".

"Jess offered to take you home, you should have accepted the ride. Forks weather is too unpredictable".

"Yeah I regretted it as soon as it started raining" I admit. "She um… asked me to join them for lunch today and I couldn't say no, she was nice enough to give me a ride home".

"Well you can ride with us today if you want"

"She offered to drive me today me home today as well, I sort of agreed"

"Sort of?"

"She's persistent" I say as an excuse while fidgeting. She notices my fidgeting and puts a hand on my shoulder.

"There is nothing wrong with making new friends, I just don't want you to feel pressured by them into joining their group because of your family ties"

"I appreciate it Angela. It's just that I seem to have a lot in common with them, family history wise, and I'd really like to find out more about it" she nods before removing her hand.

When the final bell rings and the last class is finally over, I head over to my locker to put away the books I don't need. I try to give myself a pep talk before attempting to text Alice about my ride home, and just as i'm about to reach for my phone she materializes out of thin air._ 'This girl must be psychic.'_

"Bella are you ready to go home?"

"Yes thanks again for the ride Alice" I slam my locker closed before walking with her towards the school's parking lot. We make casual conversation as we near a dark gray Audi.

"Where is your car Alice?"

"Oh I just rode with Edward today" she says nonchalantly. I immediately stop in my tracks and look at her with wide eyes.

"Are you kidding me?" I whisper yell at her.

"It will be fine Bella, he won't mind" she insists.

"I have a very hard time believing that Alice, I think i'd rather walk home now" I say before turning around and walking the other direction. She runs after me and tugs my arm.

"Bella please don't be difficult."

Just as I'm about to give her a piece of my mind I freeze. Edward is looking right at us, leaning against his car expectantly. _'Shit.'_

"Oh god Alice he's looking at me, look at what you've done" I accuse. She bursts out laughing at my antics and I can't help but feel a smile tugging at my lips.

"Edward tell Bella you don't mind dropping her off at her house." I'm pretty sure my cheeks are as red as a tomato from embarrassment. No backing out now.

"I don't mind dropping you off at your house Bella" my name rolls off this tongue smoothly and he even smirks a little.

"See?" Alice rolls her eyes at me. Defeated, I begin walking towards his car. As soon as I get close enough, he opens the back door for me and I admit I am taken back by his gentlemanly action._ 'So different from how he's been acting towards me. He might be bipolar.'_ Once we are settled inside he pulls out smoothly out of the parking spot. As we pass the green jeep Alice rolls down her window and blows kisses at Jasper. Edward makes gagging sounds and she reaches across, smacking him hard in the arm.

"What the fuck woman? OW!" I can't help but let out a little giggle. His eyes flash to mine for a second through the rear-view mirror.

"You're such a pansy" she rolls her eyes before turning towards me. "We should hang out this weekend Bella, maybe you could come over to my house, or I could go to yours if you want" she grins. My eyes instinctively flash back to his for a millisecond. She notices my hesitation.

"Don't worry about grumpy pants here, he won't bother us, I'll even invite Rosalie over." I think I want to strangle the life out of her.

"Okay" I say simply. _'I mean what else could I say? Gee Alice I think your brother here hates me and he may or may not be suffering from bipolarism. I'm not sure he would like it if I invaded his breathing space at home.'_ She claps her hands excitedly before turning on the radio to some pop song. Edward reaches out and changes it to a classical piece but she presses the button again. They keep pressing the button back and forth for nearly a minute.

"It must be nice having a sibling" I say out of the blue.

"Yeah when we aren't trying to kill each other" Edward speaks up.

"I'm the better sibling and the favorite child" she jokes winking at Edward but he scoffs.

"I don't have any siblings. Just a best friend back home"

"Aw I bet you really miss her huh?"

"Yeah, I wish she was here. I miss my mom too, Charlie is the only person I have here and he keeps mostly to himself. We don't exactly talk a lot and doesn't tell me much of anything" I add.

"Well guess what? You aren't alone anymore, we'll look out for you"

"Right" Edward says quietly and I think I might have imagined it because I never would have thought he would say something like that. I take the opportunity to really look at him from the back seat. He really is very handsome with his dark auburn colored hair and 5 o'clock shadow gracing his angular jaw. If i'm not careful i'm going to develop feelings for this guy and that's the last thing I need right now. Unrequited love. If I am honest with myself, the biggest reason why his attitude bothers me is the fact that I may be developing a slight crush on him. _'Only a slight one,'_ I try to convince myself. I barely register the fact that we have pulled up to front of my house. By the time I do Edward is already out of the car and opening my door. When I get out I mutter a quiet thanks and i'm finally rewarded with a real smile. He reaches inside the car and grabs my bookbag before handing it to me. Alice comes around and without warning envelops me in a hug. I am taken aback and I pat her lightly in the back awkwardly. Edward looks like he is desperately trying to not to laugh. My eyes narrow at him. As soon as it starts it's over and Alice runs back into the car yelling out a goodbye. Edward leans close.

"She's a little intense I'm sorry" he gives me a charming smile. This is the closest he has ever been to me and I am desperately trying to convince myself he's not the reason i'm so flustered.

"It's okay, thanks for the ride"

"Sure anytime" he flashes me another smile before getting into his car and driving off._ 'This guy is going to give me whiplash. I almost wish he was back to his usual asshole self.'_ I shake my head getting rid of those thought because deep down I know I don't really mean that. His attitude is bound to give me whiplash if he keeps it up.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope you're all enjoying the story so far and are looking forward to more! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! I am very grateful to those who are always reviewing and continue to do so, but I'd really like a little more support. 33 People follow so far but only 3 reviews lat time. I just don't want to lose my inspiration. Thanks again everyone.**

**Reviews=love=more updates!**

**Kiara**


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello everyone! I just want to start with giving a big thank you to all of you who are supporting me and reviewing! I am pleasantly surprised with all the reviews I received since my last posting. I truly am grateful, and just for that this chapter is longer than the previous ones, WOO! I am so glad that you are liking it so far. As you all already know this story is rated M because of language and future mature scenes. I try to keep the cursing part to a minimum just in case. **

**Special thanks to: **

**ellaryne,****sujari6, beener0701, **

**marlane (_I'm so glad it's a new/different story for you_),**

**elleswim (_Thank you for giving the story a chance, I understand it was a little slow at first but things are starting to pick up_),**

** LMS (_I'm glad you think I write well, I don't have a beta so that is good news!_),**

**LdyPhantom, buffy9704, cbmorefie, and guests. **

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer owns all Twilight Saga characters. **

* * *

**Xx TSC xX**

**Chapter 6**

I was sitting around in the living room with Charlie after having dinner. "Dad, you think you could show me a picture of aunt Livia?" I ask.

"I suppose I could check to see if I can find one". He gets up hesitantly before stalking off. I drum my fingers against the armrest of the couch "patiently" waiting. He returns to me with an old photo album in his hands. He hands it over to me silently. As soon as I open the photo album and spot the first picture I suck in a breath. '_Oh my god, it's the woman from my dreams!'_

"You know, you look a lot like her, you have her coloring and hair" he smiles fondly. I'm not sure how to approach the subject of the dreams I've been having. The fact that I've never seen her picture and I've been dreaming about her every night is unsettling.

"Dad have I ever seen her picture? I mean like when I was little?"

"No, when I took off for Arizona I literally left everything behind"

"I've seen her before"

"That's impossible Bella, she's dead and like I said, I never took anything of hers with me" he frowns.

"What I mean is that I've been having dreams about her". He looks at me intensely for a few moments until his expression turns to worry.

"How long has this been going on Bella?"

"Since I arrived" I say in a small voice.

"Why didn't you tell me anything?" he says angrily.

"What's going on?" He gets up from the couch and starts pacing in front of the TV. "Dad?" I ask worriedly.

"What exactly is it that you are dreaming about?"

I hesitate, gaging his reaction before I answer. "I just dream of her walking through a green meadow, then everything starts to turn yellow and brown before she suddenly falls into the water." He sits down rubbing his temples.

"Not you too" he mutters.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean dad?" The frustration is evident in my voice.

"It's hard to explain Bella, to be honest it will sound like a crazy made up story"

"You told me that she died, but you never mentioned exactly how it happened"

"She walked off a cliff Bella, she drowned". A cold feeling settles deep in my stomach. '_I've been dreaming about her death? How is that even possible?'_

"I understand that it must have been very painful and tragic but I don't understand why you have tried so hard to keep everything from us. I didn't even know we were one of the four founding families Dad"

"Who told you that?" I look at him incredulously. '_Doesn't he know that this is a small town and that everyone knows everyone else's business?'_

"Alice Cullen"

"You're talking to them?" he frowns.

"What is wrong with them? Sure she's a little too enthusiastic at times but we have things in common. She offered to tell me about our history. Now that I think about it she has been fairly secretive too"

"It's none of their business, how dare they!"

"How dare they what? Are you not telling me something else?"

"They only want to tell you for selfish reasons Bella I'm sure of it. Liv died because of people like them, because…" he says angrily before stopping himself and looking away. I can tell the conversation is over. I'm not getting more out of him.

"You promised," I remind him before walking out and stomping angrily up the stairs. '_I am going to get to the bottom of this if it's the last thing I do.'_

**Xx TSC xX**

I barely slept a wink the night before because I kept thinking about Dad's words over and over. How was the Clan involved in aunt Liv's death? What are those selfish reasons he was talking about? Things have never been more confusing. I refuse to ignore the Clan because of what he said and I am determined to find out exactly what it is that everyone has been hiding. I suspect there is more to the story than Dad is telling me, that much is obvious. When I finally manage to doze off for a bit the buzzing of my phone wakes me up. I groan before turning over and grabbing it. I squint trying to determine who the heck was texting me at 8 o'clock in the morning. I see Alice's name at the top of the text message. '_Does this girl stay up all night like a vampire?'_

_Alice: Morning Bella! What time do you want to come pick you up today? Unless you want me to come over instead, that's cool too!_

_Me: Do you sleep?_

She replies in less than 10 seconds.

_Alice: Aw don't be like that lol_

_Me: You know it's really early, how about I get back to you in like three hours so you can come get me?_

_Alice: You're such a party pooper, but alright, call me when you're ready and I can pick you up_

I toss my phone back on the nightstand and pull the covers over my head. I manage to sleep for about two more hours before I give up and get out of bed. I go into the bathroom and brush my teeth but I don't bother showering and getting dressed for the day just yet. I go down the stairs and head straight into the kitchen looking for some cereal. I almost jump out of my skin when I notice Dad sitting and staring intently at the table. I decide not to say anything and just let him mull things over. I get the milk out of the fridge and my favorite Mini Wheat cereal before sitting across from him at the table.

A minute passes and I cannot wait any longer. I clear my throat before I start talking. "I'm going to the Cullen's house today" I try to say in my most normal voice.

"Bella" he sighs.

"If you don't tell me what's going on then I'm going to let them do it, I couldn't sleep last night thinking about it so much."

He rubs his eyes exhaustedly, "It's just that I'm trying to protect you Bella, you don't have to be like them. I'm afraid of you ending up like my sister"

"God could you be anymore cryptic? Do you have something against them?"

"No Bella but it would just be too convenient for them for you to join their little group"

"They said I belong with them. I don't know what that means but I sure as heck want to find out"

"Of course they would say that Bella"

"Do I have a connection to them besides this whole founders business?" He lets out a quiet maybe and that's more than enough for me. "I just need you to give me your permission, approval, blessing, or whatever you want to call it before I talk to them. Please" I add quietly. He reads my face silently before nodding his head.

"I appreciate it Dad, and for what it's worth I promise to talk to you about it and hear your side of the story as well if you wish." He nods before getting up from the table and leaving me to my thoughts. Once I am done with my breakfast I put everything back in it's place before heading upstairs to take a shower and get dressed. I decide that the best course of action is to dress casual. It's not like we are doing anything fancy. I pull out of my closet a long sleeved skater dress, leggings, high socks, boots, and jacket. Once I make sure I look presentable in my outfit I shoot Alice a quick text letting her know I was ready to get picked up. I fluff up my hair a little more and add a bit of makeup before grabbing my bag. I'm barely to the bottom of the stairs when I hear honking outside. It took less than 10 minutes for her to get to my house. We either live really close or she was waiting around for me outside. I giggle at the notion of her waiting for me outside for three hours. When I step out of the house I am surprised to see the Audi once again. As soon as I start walking towards the car Edward steps out looking handsome as always in a sweater, jeans, and converse. I give him a questioning look and he smiles back at me sheepishly.

"Where is Alice?" I ask as nicely as I possibly can after he opens the passenger door.

"Ally takes too long getting ready, I umm offered to pick you up"

"That's nice of you" I fidget and glance at him sideways.

"You look nice"

"Thanks" I blush. '_Damn you treacherous cheeks!' _

"I know we kind of got off on the wrong foot and it was mostly my fault. But I do hope you can understand where i'm coming from once you find out everything"

"Nope it was all your fault," I laugh before becoming serious once more. "I hate being kept in the dark. I had an argument with Dad last night because of it"

"I'm sorry this is causing you so much grief"

"It doesn't matter Edward, I just want to know what the hell is going on and why everyone is being so damn secretive." He nods and runs a hand through his messy hair. We head down winding roads before we turn left onto a long driveway not even 10 minutes later. My mouth nearly drops open when we pull up to their house. It has so many windows it nearly looks like it is made of glass. It has contemporary modern feel to it while at the same time it has some classic features.

"I thought everyone around here lived in old Victorian houses" I joke.

"Nah, when my grandparents passed, mom and dad moved in and they tore up most of the old house. She designed this instead"

"She must be really talented"

"She studied architecture in college" he explains. I was definitely impressed. I make a move for the door but he puts a hand on my arm and asks me to hold on. He walks around to my door and helps me out. '_I could get used to this.'_

The inside of the house reflects the outside but it's very homey. It's not the type of house that makes you feel like you shouldn't sit anywhere or touch anything. Alice comes bouncing down the stairs with Rosalie trailing behind her.

"Welcome" she smiles. I nod appreciatively before following her back up the stairs to her room.

"Is everything okay?" she asks once we have settled on top of her bed.

"My Dad and I had a fight last night"

"Was he upset you were coming over today?"

"I think it's a lot of things Alice, I feel like everyone is hiding things from me and talking in circles"

She takes a deep cleansing breath before starting. "Our families were originally from Massachusetts. They moved to the opposite side of the country in the early 1690s, just before the Salem witch trials started. You see our families were afraid of prosecution so they were basically forced to move away.

"Are you trying to say they were witches?" I gasp.

"Not exactly. It's not all black and white. They didn't fly in brooms, or perform magic spells, or cursed anyone. It was mostly mass hysteria and fear."

"So what you are saying is that none of it was true?"

"Not exactly," she says carefully. "They had special abilities, things like being able to connect with nature in special ways, and they could channel their energies using one another. It is something that has been passed on from generation to generation. When the families moved here they performed a ritual binding them together. Only people coming from their direct bloodlines inherited abilities."

"Do you have a special ability?"

"I guess you could say I'm psychic. Like all things in life it's not a perfect 'science' but I can sometimes see flashes of the future and make predictions that way. I'm pretty good at it too"

My head is spinning from all this new information but the sincerity in her voice and eyes stops all doubts. I look at Rosalie who is casually reclining against the headboard of the bed.

"I can read auras" she says simply. "Jasper on the other hand is a sort of psychic vampire. He can influence people's emotions or drain them of their energy."

"Emmett is kind of like a telepath. He can't talk to people in their minds, but he can influence people's thoughts and actions in that manner. Edward is an empath, he can't exactly read minds but he can sense what people are thinking and their emotions if they are close enough or he has something of theirs. He is able find out information about their past, present, and sometimes even the future. He also has a good built-in lie detector" Alice continues.

I swallow thickly trying to comprehend all the information she has thrown at me. I am desperately trying to believe everything that she is saying, but it all sounds too ludicrous.

"You're wrong about me though, there is nothing special about me. I've never had any of those experiences"

"That's just it Bella, although this something that's hereditary it is optional whether you want to actually practice your ability. You have to learn how to control it and use it."

"How would I know what kind of ability I have?"

"We usually look at family history. Like I said, these abilities are passed down. Although every now and then something different pops up"

"Does this mean that my dad has some type of ability too?" I gasp.

"Not necessarily, although more often than not all children inherit the ability to have abilities, some children are born without it. I can't speak for your dad though"

"This must mean that my aunt Livia had it"

"We've already told you a lot and you must be extremely overwhelmed by all of this. I think you need to discuss things with your Dad as well."

"The real question is whether you are willing to embrace who you truly are or are you too skeptical?" Rosalie says bluntly.

"Rose don't be so insensitive!"

"It's the truth. I'd rather know for sure, instead of wondering what she'd do. One thing is for sure though, this is something you cannot tell anyone. This is the Clan's most guarded secret."

"I believe you" I say quietly.

Alice beams and grabs my hand tearfully before looking back at Rosalie. "This is what I meant all along when I said she belongs with us."

"Yeah well I'm not convinced, I think she is taking this a little too well"

"Okay if you're so good at what you do why can't you tell if I'm lying or not?" she becomes flustered with embarrassment and glares at me.

"Well there is one thing I haven't mentioned yet. We aren't sure exactly the extent of your abilities, but the one thing that is certain is the fact that you are a shield"

"What does that mean?"

"It means you can block people from reading you or influencing you"

"I suppose that's nice, but it's not nearly as cool as what you are able to do"

"Nonsense, that is something extremely useful. There are others who use their abilities to track people or to manipulate them. Your ability is the most natural form of protection. The rest of us have to be on guard and must recognize when others are trying to influence and learn to resist"

For the first time since I got here I realize I feel absolutely exhausted and drained of my energy.

Alice offers to let me sleep in her bed for a while and I am grateful. I'm not one to randomly sleep in people's houses but after all of this I find that I simply don't care. I think I fall asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow.

**Xx TSC xX**

I feel myself being softly shaken awake. I slowly open my eyes to find Edward's face extremely close to mine. My eyes widen automatically and he backs up a little.

"Hey we are having dinner, you should join us"

I'm not sure if I want to be taken away from this cocoon of warmth just yet. When I make no move to get up Edward kneels down in front of the bed becoming eye-level with me.

"Have you had a chance to process things yet?" he asks softly.

"No I pretty much slept like the dead as soon as Alice told me" I admit.

"I don't blame you, you are handling things much better than I think I would have"

"Can you tell what I'm thinking and feeling?"

"No, you're blocking me." I am instantly thankful. He doesn't need to know that I have a crush on him and that his nearness is making me nervous.

"Good" I admit. He just grins a little at me and offers me his hand after he stands up.

"Come have dinner with us, my parents would like to meet you"

"Okay." Perhaps I should be nervous but I am feeling too numb at the moment to care. He helps me get up from the bed but doesn't let go of my hand as he leads me through the house. As we enter the dining room I see Alice and Rosalie talking to an older couple who I am assuming to be Edward's parents. When they notice our presence the couple get up from the table.

"Hello dear, you must be Bella. I'm Esme and this is my husband Carlisle, welcome to our home" she greets warmly while gesturing towards Carlisle.

"Thank you for inviting me, your home is very lovely" I tell her sincerely. It is at that moment that I notice Rosalie's stare and I am suddenly reminded that I am still holding on to Edward's hand. I immediately become flustered and I let go of his hand instantly. I cannot believe I was talking to his parents while holding on to his hand. "_God, what must they think of me?" _Alice pats the empty seat next to her innocently and Edward sits across from me.

"How are you processing things Bella?" Esme asks as well.

"I'm not sure what to think just yet, I haven't had enough time"

"Oh sweetheart, that's perfectly understandable. If it helps I'll tell you a little bit about myself and Carlisle. He's a descendant from the Cullen family and Edward and Alice get their abilities from him"

"What about you?"

"Oh I guess you could say I'm a distant relative of the McCarthys. When I married into this family I really did not have any ties to them because I come from a different Clan in another region, the Platts. It is common for Clan families to seek marriage from outside Clans or even people without a family history such as ours."

That made perfect sense. If they married within the clan they would end up committing incest. That thought alone makes me shudder.

"I didn't know there were more people like us," I don't fail to notice the fact that I am already associating myself with the Clan and somewhat feeling a part of it. '_Hopefully Rosalie cools her bitch attitude soon because I am not going to put up with her.'_

"Of course! It's been hundreds of years and the original families had many children"

"I'm just glad I finally know who I really am and my roots" I confess. She smiles a sweet motherly smile and nods. The rest of the meal goes by uneventfully and we move on to lighter, more casual topics of conversation. Once we are all finished with dinner Alice suggests we go back up to her room but I insist on helping Esme clean up. I assure Alice that I will go find her once I am finished, and Esme protests but I insist until she relents. She reminds me of my own mother who I am actually missing quite a bit.

"We are all done Bella, go ahead and join the girls"

"Okay, thanks again for dinner Esme, I really appreciate your hospitality"

"Oh hush child, it's not a big deal, you are more than welcome here anytime" she embraces me and rubs my back sweetly. "I know this is a lot to take in and you might not be ready to talk to your own mother about this, so just know that you can come talk to me at any time" I nod gratefully and I try not to tear up. I leave the kitchen before I break down in tears. It truly has been a lot to take in and I am feeling overwhelmed. I head up the stairs but I cannot remember which door leads to Alice's room. I decide to open one of the doors at the end of the hallway and peek in.

Edward is laying on top of his bed watching TV, he must have heard the door open because he turns his head my way and frowns. I get embarrassed of my mistake and quickly move to close the door again.

"Bella wait!"

"I couldn't find find Alice's room I'm sorry" I mumble.

"Hey it's totally fine, want to come in?"

"I don't wanna bug you Edward"

"I'm inviting you, come on" he takes my hand again and leads me to the couch. "You've been crying" he comments after taking a better look at my face.

"No, I just got a little teary eyed after a conversation I had with your mom"

"Can I give you a hug? Will it make you feel better?" he asks and I blush before nodding slightly. He proceeds to pull me forward before wrapping his arms around me. It feels so amazing being in his arms and his smell is overwhelming to my senses; he almost smells like one of those woodsy candles they sell at the candle stores, very manly indeed. Being pressed against his hard chest and cocooned inside his arms makes me feel safe and protected. When he releases me he seems reluctant to let me go.

"Better?"

"Yes" I say while looking up at him through my lashes. I decide to be bold and put my hand on his scruffy cheek in thanks. He leans into my hand and I do and internal happy dance. '_I truly hope that he at least finds me attractive because I'm a goner at this point.'_

"I should probably go find Alice" I say reluctantly.

"Alright I'll take you to her" he helps me up from the couch and leads me to her room. He knocks on her door before opening it.

"You lost something Alice"

"Bella you took forever" Alice complains.

"I got lost on my way here, sorry" I add not feeling sorry in the least.

"Good thing Edward was there to rescue you" Alice winks.

"Aaaaand that's my cue to leave, see you around Bella"

"Bye" I shoot him another quick grateful smile.

"Funny that you found "him" out of all the people in this house" Rosalie comments unnecessarily. I narrow my eyes at her and cross my arms in silent defiance.

"What's your point?" Alice senses a confrontation and hold up her hands.

"Rosalie you need to stop with the attitude"

"You know what Alice? I'll leave you to bond with your new BFF" she huffs before snatching her purse from the couch and storming off.

"I'm sorry about her, not being able to read you really sets her on edge"

"That's not my fault, I don't even know how I'm doing it"

"I know and she does as well. The problem is that she relies too much on her ability and she thinks it's literally fail-proof"

"Didn't you say it wasn't an exact science?"

"Yes we all know that but she forgets that sometimes"

"Yeah well I'm not willing to ignore her bullshit and pretend everything between us is peachy perfect Alice" I warn.

"It's okay I don't expect you to. She might just need a taste of her own medicine"

"Alright I'm glad you agree"

"So anyway, Edward?" she grins mischievously.

"What about him?" I try to ask nonchalantly but my reddening cheeks defy me once again.

"I might not have said anything about your handholding at dinner, but don't think for a second I did not notice. So spill"

"I honestly did not even notice until we got there, maybe he just did it so I wouldn't get lost"

"Now Bella, I know this house is big but it is highly improbable that you will get lost for more than a minute" she teases.

"It's not weird talking about this? He is your brother after all"

"No, he's never shown interest for a girl so this is kind of a big deal"

"You think he's interested?" I try to contain the excitement in my voice but fail miserable. Her eyes sparkle.

"Definitely"

"He had a funny way of showing it before"

"Everyone was hesitant because we could not read you, we thought at first maybe you were doing it on purpose" I shake my head in denial.

"We understand now that it's not the case but first impressions are hard to change sometimes. I think he was protecting himself"

"I suppose that does make sense. I am not sure where this is going but I confess I do like him a teeny bit" I admit and she squeals loudly.

"I knew it" she sings.

"Don't get too excited," I warn, "Your brother is warm one second and cool the next. I can't read him either."

"Do not worry my dear, everything will work itself out. Now I think it's time I take you home, I'm not kicking you out but I'd rather your dad allow you to come back again " she laughs but I can detect a hint of seriousness underneath. I agree and grab my things before following her out the door. I ask her to say goodbye to Edward for me when she goes back home. She asks me if I want to do it myself but I rather save my embarrassment for a while longer. I truly hope things between us keep improving.

* * *

**Thanks again for reading! As I mentioned previously I don't have a beta, so sometimes I make little mistakes that I don't catch and my grammar is not perfect. I try my best to review and fix things along the way but please don't hesitate to give me suggestions or advice if you wish to give it. Not asking for it but it is welcome. **

**Kiara**


	7. Chapter 7

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello everyone! I am so sorry that I have not updated in weeks! Something unexpected came up and I got extremely busy. Thank you for your patience, I will try to update again as soon as possible. **

**As always, a big thank you to these lovely people for reviewing: ****_marlane, LiLi82, buffy9704, ellaryne, and sujari6._**

**DISCLAIMER: All Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Xx TSC xX**

The house is eerily quiet when I walk in and most of the lights are off. 'I guess Dad didn't want to be here when I came back,' I think exhaustedly. I drag my feet up the stairs and into my room before flopping down on my bed. I rub my eyes tiredly but I think I ran out of sleep. The ringing of my phone interrupts my thoughts, and I reach into my jacket for my phone.

"Hello" I answer without checking the caller ID.

"Bella!" I hear Vera's voice through the phone and I perk up immediately.

"Oh Vera, you have no idea how much I've missed you this week" I exclaim.

"I've missed you too girl! Is something the matter? Your voice sounds a little off?"

"You have no idea. You'd think me crazy if I told you everything" I confess.

"What do you mean? You know you can tell me anything at all. We are best friends Isabella" she tries using her stern voice.

"The condensed version is that my family has been in this town for hundreds of years. My family, along with three others were the official founders. I guess you could say I found my other family. They...We call ourselves the Clan"

"Wow the fact that you have history there is pretty amazing, but that Clan thing sounds like some sort of cult. Are you in some kind of trouble?"

"No nothing of the sort"

"Well you made it sound like maybe it wasn't such a good thing to find them"

"No it is, it's just that they aren't ordinary" I am not sure what to tell her without giving myself away. I respect and understand the Clan's decision to keep their special abilities a secret, but at the same time Vera has practically been alike a sister to me.

"You should be careful then Bella, do you want me to come see you?"

"In the middle of the semester? You can't do that!"

"Of course I can, I'm ahead anyway"

"Don't be silly Vera, I am fine and everything is fine. It's just been a hard week because I'm adjusting to living in this place now. I promise you there is nothing to worry about." I feel guilty because I know that I am betraying her trust by not telling her everything like always, but there are bigger things than me at play here and I need to make sure it is okay first.

"Alright, but you'd tell me if something was going on right?"

"Yes" I respond quietly. She says nothing for a while and I am afraid see me through the phone.

"Alright well you know I'm here for you." I say my goodbyes and toss my phone on the nightstand before sinking down on the bed and falling asleep with my clothes still on.

I have always been a light sleeper and the sound of my door being opened wakes me up from slumber. I open my eyes slightly and spot Dad's silhouette coming closer. He sits on the edge of my bed and reaches out to touch my shoulders.

"You awake Bella?" He asks in a whisper.

"Yeah" I manage to croak out.

"I'm sorry If I awoke you"

"It's okay, I don't mind if you need to talk" I say, my voice coming out a little clearer than before.

"It's too late to carry out this discussion right now, I just wanted to make sure you're okay" he asks tentatively.

"You want to know if they told me don't you?" I question, "They did, and as you can tell I seem to be taking this quite well despite never having heard anything remotely close to what I found out today." I try to keep the accusation out of my voice because this really is not the time to have this discussion. On top of it, I just really need him to come clean about what he knows too. He takes a deep breath before letting out a sigh.

"I suppose in some ways I am relieved that you already know but I wasn't the one who had to necessarily tell you." I feel a pang of pain in my chest. It hurts that he being my father prefers I learn about my heritage from other people. I close my eyes tightly.

"I want to go back to sleep now Dad," I say while trying to keep my voice from breaking. He doesn't do anything for a moment but gets up silently and closes the door behind him. I let out the tears once more. I've always been an emotionally strong person but all of this whirlwind of information makes my feelings a jumbled mess.

**Xx TSC xX**

I wake up really early and I'm not able to fall back asleep. Instead of laying in bed, I decide to drag myself out of it and start the day. I do my usual morning routine and take a shower before going back to my room to pick out my clothes for the day. I don't exactly have any plans for the day but I hope to finally have that conversation with Dad. I go into my closet and pick out a plum sweater, skinny jeans, and sneakers. I throw my hair up into a messy bun before walking out the door. I head straight into the kitchen and get a sense of deja vu; same routine as yesterday almost. Dad comes in not even five minutes later. He looks at me as if he is trying to asses my mood today before sitting across from me. I look at him expectantly and he gives me a small grimace in return.

"Alright, I think it's time that I tell you a little more about your aunt Liv." I keep quiet but nod in acknowledgement.

"How about we start by you telling me exactly what it was that you talked about with the Cullens?"

"I know what their abilities are, and they told me that it is something that is almost guaranteed to be passed down from generation to generation. She also said that at least one person in the family will have it. Even if the person with the abilities does not have children, the gene will still be passed down by another member of the same family"

"I suppose you are wondering if it was passed down to me. The answer is no. Livvy was the special one. Our parents doted on her more than me because of it," he says this with a bitter tone to his voice. "Don't get me wrong, I loved my little sister more than anything, and I certainly know that it was not her fault that the gene seemed to have skipped me. But you must understand that it is hard living in a community where that is something so highly valued and you are left out while your own sibling gets all the attention"

"Were my grandparents still supportive of you?"

"They were but they were harder on me at the same time, plus they expected me to find a woman to marry who actually had some abilities. I'm sure you know we do marry outside of our circle, but my parents expected me not to. I guess it was a way for me to make up for the fact that I was different"

"Is it unusual not to have abilities?"

"No but we were high up in society by this town's standards and had to set an example to others. I guess some could argue that I just haven't found what it is that I can do, but truth be told I've never felt a calling or been drawn to anything in particular"

I do understand why it is so hard for him to talk about it. He was the odd one out, the one who had to work twice as hard to seek the approval of his parents and of others. No matter how much he says he loved his sister, he was still upset about me finding out the truth and having my own super power. He is still deeply hurt that he wasn't granted abilities as well.

"Livvy was extra special because she had a very unique and rare ability. She was able to transfer energy. For example, she'd take some of the energy or health of a healthy plant and transfer it to another that was dying in order to give it the extra strength needed to keep on fighting for life. Not only that, but she was able to give some of her own energy as well."

"Wow I can see why everyone was so taken with her, that certainly is something pretty amazing"

"Unfortunately it was also the cause of her death. After the death of my parents she had the support of her fiance and my support as well. We grieved together, but after his death she became inconsolable and withdrawn. I was unable to reach her emotionally. She began to do the opposite of what she usually did. Instead of taking and giving she began to take for herself in an attempt to feel better and keep the comforting energy within her."

"She began to abuse her powers?"

"In a way, yes. I warned her that she wasn't grieving properly and that her actions wouldn't go over well if the others found out what she had been doing but she refused to listen. All that attention and doting made her spoiled. She was a good person and did use her powers for good, but her support system crumbled and she was unable to cope with it. The little amounts she had been taking were not enough and she began taking more and more until she literally left a whole field dead. She felt overcome with guilt and regret after some time and tried to make it right but in doing so, she gave her own energy, too much of it. In a sense she became deranged and dead inside. It's kind of like being in a severely deep depression. she jumped off the cliff and drowned." Dad takes a deep breath and buries his face in his hands. I instinctively reach other to squeeze his shoulders in an attempt to comfort him. I realize that I understand his reluctance. I cannot excuse it because it is something extremely important but I do understand.

"Do you think maybe I might be able to do something like her?" He looks up at me sharply.

"Why in the world would you want to?"

"I didn't say that I did, but from what I've learned these things are passed down. There could be a possibility"

"Maybe it skipped you Bella. We can finally be done with it!"

"What do you mean? I've never had the chance to really find out. All I know right now is that I am a shield, so no I didn't skip me"

"I meant your aunt's specific ability. I will support you no matter what Bella, I promise you that." There are so many more things I feel like we need to talk about, but maybe this is enough for the day. I get up and quietly make some breakfast for the two of us. We end up talking about mundane things the rest of the time before Charlie heads out for the day. I decide that now it's a good time as any to go back to the stone circle. Since Charlie is gone I don't bother going through the balcony and head straight out of the back door. I go around the house until I'm under the balcony before going in the direction of the circle. I take a left at the fork like last time.

It seems that I am hyper aware of any little sound and I am starting to feel uneasy once again. 'If I had the same abilities as aunt Liv I wouldn't feel this way while i'm out here one with nature right?' I think to myself. When I come up to the circle something feels off. I can immediately tell that someone else was here after me. I have no idea how I can tell but I am certain. I feel the need to try and see if maybe there is something else I can do, but I hesitate doing it alone. I briefly consider texting Alice. I look down at my phone as if it will tell me the right thing to do. I hear the crunching of leaves and I quickly crouch down behind the stone in the middle. It's too late to find a better hiding place.

To my surprise I see Edward emerge and I don't think twice before standing up again. He looks up at me startled.

"Bella? What are you doing here?"

"Umm hey there Edward. I discovered this place right after I got here"

"Did you feel the need to come?"

"There is a small balcony outside of my window, I think it was mostly curiosity that led me here but who knows," I shrug my shoulders. "What is this place?"

"I don't know if Alice explained, but we do a ritual in which we share our energies, it replenishes us and strengthens our connections to one another"

"Wow yeah, never imagined it would be here though"

"This actually sits pretty much in the middle of our properties, if you walk in any direction you're bound to come up to any of the properties eventually"

"Seems convenient. When was the last time you were here?" I ask curiously.

"About 10 minutes or so ago. I had to turn back around because I forgot something"

"I ask because I could tell someone had been here before me. I can't tell you why or how or who but I did. Almost like I could sense their energy"

"Hey maybe that's something else you are able to do. Detect the energy of others," he gives me a crooked smile and comes closer. I think my heart skips a beat. I can't tell for sure because it already is beating fairly fast due to his proximity. I laugh at myself on the inside, I'm just being a silly teenager.

"Yeah maybe." He holds out his hands. "I want to try something with you, do you trust me?"

"Alright I trust you," I place my hands on his and he closes them around me. He takes a deep breath. "Take a deep break, concentrate on sharing your energy with me." I look at his with a semi panicked and puzzled expression.

"I don't know how?" I half question.

"It's natural, just focus on opening yourself up to me. It's amazing I promise." I nod at him before gripping his hands a little tighter and closing my eyes. 'I can do this, I want to open myself up, I want to share my energy.' I slowly begin to feel as though I'm getting lighter and lighter, almost like I'm floating on air. I feel electric currents moving through me, being pushed in and pulled out. My body begins to tingle and I feel faint, I don't realize I'm falling forward until Edward's strong arms are around me holding me up. I look up at him slightly dazed and confused. I just realize how windy it has gotten; the leaves are blowing all around us.

"Bella?! Are you alright?" I attempt to open my mouth but no sounds come out. He grips me a little harder before picking me up bridal style and carries me over to the bench. He brushes the hair out of my face. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been so aggressive about it, I got really excited." He looks very apologetic and worried so I smile at him, finally regaining most of my composure.

"It's okay, I suppose it was a little much but It did feel amazing" I confess.

"Still, we should have started slow, I probably should have waited for the others to join as well. I was being selfish." I shake my head at him and make a move to stand up but he pushes me back down.

"Maybe we should wait a little while. You know I've never shared energy with just one person," he says after a moment.

"What do you mean, don't you do it with the others all the time?"

"Our circle wasn't complete without you here with us, but we managed. Usually only couples or families tend to share in pair, unless there are special circumstances" he says sheepishly.

"I guess I got a little bit of you in me" I say before I can stop myself. His eyes widen before he bursts out laughing. I immediately become flustered and my cheeks heat up considerably.

"I've never really thought about it that way, but you do have a point" he winks at me. I didn't realize it was possible to blush harder but it's happening.

"Thanks for trusting me though, I know this is all hard for you." I nod at him, my cheeks still a pink hue. He studies my face closely and strokes my cheek affectionately. I'm afraid to move an inch because I don't want him to stop.

"You're beautiful" he says after a little while. My eyes widen slightly but I say thank you in my most normal voice. He grins a little and stands up before assisting me up but he does not let go of my hand. He offers to walk me home and holds my hand all the way to the house.

"You want to come up?" I ask him once we reach the balcony.

"That's pretty cool, I'll come up and check it out." He allows me to go first and follows closely behind me. Once we are up there I try to open the door, only to realize I left if locked and forgot the key inside the house.

"I'll go get the key, you can come with if you want or wait here for me" I ask hopefully.

"I should get going, I told my Mom I would run an errand for her." To his credit he does look fairly disappointed not to be coming in.

"It's okay, some other time I suppose?"

"You inviting me back?" he teases. I roll my eyes at him a little and shove him back playfully.

"Perhaps" He grins before leaning forward and enveloping me in a hug and whispering in my ear thanks once again.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow." I wave him away once he is down the ladder. I decide that maybe this whole whiplash thing he was giving me earlier is over. Maybe he likes me just as much as I like him too. I climb down the ladder myself and head into the house gripping my necklace tightly in my hand.

* * *

**More progress in the Edward and Bella relationship! Thanks again for reading, leave me a review! I can always use inspiration and suggestions. **

**Kiara**


	8. Chapter 8

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello everyone here is chapter 8! This is where more truths are revealed about the Swan family history and the Volturi finally come into play! I really hope everyone likes it! **

**A huge thanks to these lovely reviewers: cbmorefie, sujari6, csp4, twinicole!**

**DISCLAIMER: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. **

* * *

**Xx TSC xX**

I grab my backpack and run out the door before shutting it behind me. Today it is Alice that is picking me up for school, she is waving madly from the driver's side of the car. I grin a little at her enthusiasm and I wave back at her. Once I get into the car I give her a side hug and we take off for school.

"Soooooo… Edward told me you two hung out together yesterday" she winks at me and I can't help the smile that breaks free.

"Yeah we was showing me how the whole circle stone stone and energy thing worked yesterday," I saw nonchalantly as I smooth out nonexistent wrinkles off my flowy skirt.

"Yeah I'm sure that was all. Did he tell you that the couple sharing energy thing is kind of a big deal?"

"He said it is usually reserved for couples and family members occasionally but I didn't think it really was such a big deal"

"I don't want to be dramatic or anything but it kind of is. That is because the bond shared really is stronger and in a way more concentrated since it is between just two people. The fact that he decided to do it with you is kind of a big deal," she expresses excitedly. "Don't get me wrong, I'm totally all for it, I think you two would make a cute couple"

"Woah Alice, don't get too ahead of yourself. He did say it was important but I didn't know it really was such a big deal. Although our relationship overall has improved, he hasn't confessed his undying love for me just yet," I tease.

"Pshhh. You'll see." We pull into the parking lot and get out of the car. I spot Angela and the other girls sitting at the picnic tables by the cafeteria. I say goodbye to Alice and head their way. I promised Angela that I would not alienate myself just because I am now a part of the Clan officially. 'Besides, it is always good to have many friends and people to back you up right?'

"Angie! Jess!" I smile at them excitedly."Lauren," I add as an afterthought. I am not naturally a rude person, but her attitude has rubbed me the wrong way since I met her and I do want her to get the message that I couldn't possibly care less. I had a lot of practice dealing with Tanya back in Phoenix and she was much worse.

"I see that you're now officially part of the in crowd huh? It's not just that you are talking to them occasionally," Lauren says.

"God Lauren could you be any more rude?" Angela scoffs. I shake my head at her because it truly isn't worth having an argument over.

"You seem to be awfully concerned about what I do and who I associate with Lauren. Are you sure it isn't because you feel king of... I don't know, rejected?" 'Burn bitch, burn'

"She did try to ask Edward out several times but he always rejected her," Jess adds. This girl doesn't really have much tact and a pretty loose tongue but it is convenient at times.

"Are you fucking kidding me Jessica? Why do you have to share that with HER?!"

"God Laurie, it's not like it's a big secret, I mean everyone in school knows about it." Poor Angela looks stuck between them and I actually feel pretty bad about this whole mess. Lauren has been pretty awful so far, but calling her out on that does seem pretty cruel. I doubt Jessica has bad intentions though, she just lacks a filter.

"I'm done talking to all of you," Lauren gets up and storms off in the direction of the school. Jessica mutters something about damage control and takes off after her. I sit on the now vacant seat across Angela.

"I'm sorry that my presence is causing you guys so much trouble, maybe it's better that we don't talk," I say quietly.

"Don't be silly Bella," she scoffs, "Those two are always at each other's throat because they know each other's dirty little secrets. Sometimes I think that is the only reason why they remain friends. Neither one of them can ever reveal too much because one always has enough dirt on the other to be able to retaliate. It would be an incredible shit fest. As for me, well lets just say I know them both pretty well but I am not one to gossip so I keep my nose of it whenever I can."

"You are a brave soul Angie," I pat her arm sadly and she laughs.

"Enough about them, how are you doing?"

"I'm doing pretty good actually. I am being careful like you said but I honestly feel very welcome and included with them. There are a lot of things that tie me to them, too many to possibly be able to ignore. Ever. I am however, not going to isolate myself so don't you worry about that. You have a friend in me." We continue to chat for several minutes before heading inside for class.

During lunch I don't think twice before sitting down with the Clan. Everyone is welcoming except for Rosalie who is still somewhat aloof. I have proven I did not come here with an ulterior motive and was ignorant, but he icy bitch face remains. I work extra hard to get along with everyone so that in their eyes she literally has no excuse not to like me. I want them to feel that she truly has no excuse for behaving that way towards me. I understand that not everyone is always going to like me, because that is just life. The problem is that this is such a close tight knit group that this hostility really can become a big problem. I am determined to discover my true myself no matter who or what gets in my way.

Edward offers to walk with me to biology and Alice wiggles her eyebrows at me excessively behind his back. Rosalie's frown seems to deepen and I am somewhat satisfied by that. It is more important for me to have Alice's approval since she is the sister. I work closely with Edward in biology and he seems to find any excuse to touch me in some way. I am flattered by that because of how much I like him. If it had been any other guy I probably would have found it annoying. That goes to show that everything is all relative.

At the end of the day we all gather by Alice's car.

"I think we should all perform the ritual this evening, we have never tried while we are all together," Alice says excitedly.

"Alice I don't think I'm comfortable with that yet," Rosalie adds.

"Aw Rosie why you gotta be…" I told up my hand to interrupt Emmett. "I understand that this is supposed to be a big deal, but if she isn't ready it's not fair to force her or coerce her into doing it."

"I suppose you are right about that," Jasper adds defending his sister.

"You can always just share with Edward again," Alice adds her two-cents. All eyes suddenly zero in on us.

"No way," Emmett laughs.

"Don't start making a big deal out of it, I had a good reason for doing it." 'Boy do I want you to tell me what it is,' I think quietly. Everyone laughs at his tone of voice before dropping the subject and dispersing into their cars to head home.

Right when I'm about to thank Alice for the ride home and give her a hug goodbye, all expression from her face falls and she gets this glazed far away look in her eyes for a moment.

"Alice are you okay?" I wave my right hand in front of her face and her eyes snap back to mine.

"I had a vision," she says simply. "We all need to meet up ASAP." She immediately starts typing furiously into her phone and a minute later she sends off a group text.

_I need everyone to gather at the stone circle immediately. I had a vision and it's pretty important that we discuss it._

I look at her worriedly after reading the text. 'What could she have possibly seen to warrant such a hasty meeting?'

"Alice tell me what's up."

"I'll explain everything once we are all gathered together."

"Okay just let me get something from the house and we can head there." She nods and follows me in. I quickly run up the stairs and grab the key to the balcony. It is small enough to put in my necklace and not look out of place. I run back downstairs being careful not to slip and roll down the rest of the way.

"I'm ready." Since she has never gone to the circle from my house I lead the way there. When we arrive, Edward and Emmett are already there. As soon as Edward sees Alice he studies her carefully for a few seconds before he pulls her to him and hugs her.

"You're extremely worried pixie," he states quietly. I look at Emmett but he just shrugs. She seems to have something urgent to share but I couldn't tell that she was worried. It must be Edward's ability. Shortly after, Rosalie and Jasper arrives. Alice goes to Jasper and Edwards moves to stand next to me. His actions make me feel warm inside.

"Alright everyone, I've gathered you here today because I had a vision. It's about the Volturi Clan," she says quietly. Emmett lets out a loud fuck. I look around at all their reactions and none of it is good. 'Who the hell are they?!'

I decide that it is best right now to just keep quiet and listen to what they have to say about this Volturi Clan.

"What do they want?" Rosalie demands.

"I don't know yet, I just know that they plan to show up at some point."

"It's okay, we just have to remain as strong as ever. They are not going to get rid of us that easily." I am immediately alarmed by what is being said. 'Get rid of us?'

"Exactly, we have just as many rights as them and we are not the only Clan that chooses to remain a small tight knit community. They can't do anything about it except play dirty and we have to be prepared to defend ourselves," says Alice with conviction. I decide that this is the best time to speak up.

"Anyone going to tell me what's going on?" They look at me startled, as if they had forgotten that I have been standing here the whole time.

"I'm so sorry Bella, here we are discussing this and you are still in the dark."

"Well?" I question.

"We are done here for right now. How about I walk you home and explain it all to you there?" Edward suggests. I agree and we say our goodbyes. The walk to my house is pretty quiet but Edward places a comforting arm around me. Since I have the key to my room I suggest going up the ladder. I insist that he goes first though because even though I really like him, I don't exactly feel comfortable flashing him my butt, _literally_. He is about to protest but he looks down at me and remembers that I am wearing a skirt. He becomes a little flustered and readily agrees to go first. I try to get over the railing with as much of my dignity intact as I can possibly manage. 'I did not expect this to happen when I planned my outfit today.' He however adverts his eyes like a gentleman. I open my door and invite him to sit on the bed. I go over to my other door and lock it, just in case Dad gets home and decides to pay me a visit.

"Alright so you remember how Alice told you that we are not the only Clan out there and that many families split up and moved to different parts of the US and even overseas?" I nod. "The Volturi were originally Italian, so it makes sense that they decided the best course of action was to go back. They are a big family consisting three brothers as leaders; not everyone is actually blood related to them. They have actually broken up several smaller clans and have basically made them join them."

"You mean they somehow were able to force them?"

"Basically. They are pretty involved over there and have a lot of power and influence. In a way, they are kind of like the mafia. They use their special abilities to coerce and influence people to do their bidding by illegal means more often than not."

"Wow that is terrible! What the heck do they want with us?"

"They have tried to get us to join them because we are all very powerful families and our abilities would be pretty beneficial to them. They don't understand, however, that we wish to remain here because we like it and that we do not approve of their methods."

"Well if they come here I'm sure they won't be interested in me," I say with conviction.

"You're absolutely wrong Bella, in our world having a shield is the best form of protection. Not only that, but you could have inherited your aunt's abilities and she was one powerful woman. Speaking of your aunt, how much has your Dad told you about who she was supposed to marry?"

"Now that you mention it, nothing actually."

"Since the Volturi were not able to move our families to Italy and they cannot move theirs here, they decided that marriage was the next best way to tie their family to ours," I gasp loudly and literally jump off the bed in my haste.

"My aunt was supposed to marry a Volturi?!"

"Yes actually, I am not sure how they managed to convince your grandparents of it and get the rest of the clan leaders to agree but as far as I know that was the plan."

"So my aunt's dead fiance, the main reason why she went crazy was a Volturi," I say with disgust. Edward immediately notices this and comes to stand in front of me.

"Hey, you need to ask your dad to explains things to you better, I don't really know the details and I don't want you to jump to conclusions because of me." I look up at him and nod.

"You're right of course but this all sounds sketchy as hell."

"You got that right. They haven't bothered us or contacted us for years now, I think your arrival must have spiked their interest."

"Oh no! What if this is all my fault?"

"Don't be silly, this is not your fault. Not even a little bit. Those people are a bunch of crazy criminals as far as I'm concerned."

"I…"

"Don't worry Bella, I promise I won't let them get to you. We care about you so much and you're an important part of our family now."

"You care about me?" I ask him softly.

"More than you can imagine pretty girl," he says just as softly and I angle my face close to his.

"Really?"

"Mhm." He closes the gap between us and captures my lips between his. I immediately melt against him and I barely have the strength to put my arms around his neck. He kisses me with a soft intensity that leaves me breathless while at the time yearning for more. He wraps one arm around my waist and lifts me up, while the other hand holds my face close. I wrap my arms around his shoulders and little tighter until my feet literally leave the floor. After a few minutes of intense kissing, we finally break it off. I am completely breathless and weightless.

"I hope that proves just how much I truly do." I nod at him before boldly getting on my tippy toes and planting him another one.

"You know, I don't go around kissing girls unless they agree to go on a date with me."

"Hmm… Just how many girls are you kissing and going on dates with then?" I tease.

"None," he says gruffly, "You're the only one, so how about that date?"

"It's a date," I say grinning. We kiss again for a few minutes before I see him off to the balcony. I wave him away but I remain out there for a while longer. 'Forget about cloud nine, I'm on cloud ten.'

I take my phone out and immediately dial Vera's number. She picks up on the fifth ring.

"Bella! What a surprise," she exclaims.

"Oh my god Vera I just had the best kiss of my entire life, I think I still feel it in my toes," I get right into it immediately.

"Woah slow down there girl! how about you start from the beginning?" She suggests and I start to tell her everything that has happened up until this point. I of course need to leave some things out.

"Sounds like this guy almost knocked your skirt off, this is officially enough excuse to come visit you!" I start to protest but it's not because I don't want to see her. She is my very best friend and practically my sister but things are too complicated for me to understand, much less actually have to explain it to someone else without sounding like some kind of lunatic.

"No excuses, if things are truly getting serious between you and this guy, then I have to give you my stamp of approval. I'm going to be there during the long weekend so you can't complain about me missing class or some other bullshit excuse okay?"

"Okay, and please don't think that I don't want to see you, it's just that you know I worry."

"Yeah yeah yeah I know. I'll let you know once I have everything planned out next month." We say our goodbyes before hanging up. 'I have to talk to them about the possibility of telling Vera the whole truth. I really do not want to keep things from her, besides, out of the two of us she was the most likely to believe in the supernatural.' She was always the one wanting to visit the lady at the fair with the crystal ball and the one who wanted to get her cards read.

Xx TSC xX

I sit on the couch across from Dad and cross my legs before clearing my throat. He looks up at me with curiosity and sensing my need need to talk he picks up the remote and lowers the TV volume to a whisper.

"Alright let it out," I decide to start with something easy by telling him about Vera.

"My best friend from Phoenix is coming to visit me next month Dad. I hope that it's okay with you, we are like sisters. She can stay with me in my room if that's okay with you and it's only for three days at most."

"That's alright Isabella, I don't mind. I get the sense that this not all you wanted to talk about though."

"I found out some disturbing things Dad. I learned about the Volturi family and the fact that aunt Livia was supposed to marry someone from that family." Dad becomes pale, gets up, and paces in front of the couch.

"How in the world did that topic come up?"

"Alice had a vision Dad, a vision in which they come back here." He stops his pacing and looks at me worriedly. "They had no choice but to tell me about it considering who they are and their somewhat ties to this family."

"That is the truth Bells, my little sister was supposed to marry Felix, eldest son of Aro Volturi."

"Who is now dead," I state.

"Who is now dead," he repeats, "She fell in love with him and my parents had no choice but to agree to their union because they were deathly afraid she would run away and get married to him anyway. The families would then be disbanded and no one wanted that. We agreed that they marry on one condition and that was that they stay here. I'm sure their original intention was to slowly break up the circle so we had no choice but to join them in order to be together once more. I have no doubt that that man somehow manipulated and brainwashed her. She worked hard to convince us that her love was different than them though."

"How did they meet?"

"It was one of those times when they came around here wanting to 'visit' and 'find out how we were doing', when it truly was all about getting information about us."

"How did he die?"

"He was found dead with a shot in the head in Italy. You know those people do shady business so I'm not too surprised. The strange thing is that body of his right hand man Alistair was found two days later washed up on La Push beach. He was shot in the head as well. I imagine the same kinds of people that killed Felix killed him too. He probably had come here to warn Liv and let her know that her fiance had died."

"Jesus, this is just one big crazy story," I shake my head trying to clear it.

"That's why the fact that they are coming here has me very worried Bella, those people are persistent and if they know of your existence they will hound you like dogs," he growls angrily.

"Well they can't do anything if I refuse! Besides I'm a shield, which means even though I'm new at this, I will be immune to their modes of manipulation," I say confidently.

"But that's just it, regardless of that they really are powerful people, you'd be surprised how much power they have in the states despite being based off of Italy. What if they insist that I marry you off to one of them Bella? What if they insist I honor the agreement our families made almost twenty years ago?"

"They can't do that!" I cry outraged. "Dad you can't seriously be telling me that you would allow that!"

"Of course not Isabella, I would never willingly do that but let me tell you that they can play that card."

"Can they try and 'claim' me as you say if I already have a partner? Alice said that the bond is strong and once it's made it's a forever kind of thing."

"That is true but that's not the case with you. Unless there is something that you aren't telling me," he looks at me sternly and I realize this is as good a time as a any to tell him about Edward and I.

"Edward asked me on a date, and I really like him Dad," I confess. He looks at me for a few minutes before scratching his beard.

"I suppose I'd rather you be with him than the Volturi." I roll my eyes at him.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Dad," I say sarcastically.

"On a serious note, I know that they are a good family. Contrary to what you thought at first, I never actually had something against them. I was just deathly afraid of reliving my past." I nod and give him a big bear hug.

"I'm glad you approve Dad, we truly have genuine feelings for each other."

"You are both so young, but in our community this is how things usually go. I know he's a good kid and has never gotten in trouble. I approve of anything that could get you out of the clutches of the Volturi," I shiver involuntarily at that thought.

I head upstairs to my room and after completing my night time routine and getting into my pj's, I hop into bed. I truly thought that tonight I was going to be dreaming about that wonderful kiss I shared with Edward. Instead, the thought of the Volturi coming makes me restless and plagues my dreams with nightmares.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed it! **

**1\. There is some cursing but remember this is an M story!**

**2.*Volturi time* Now everyone knows about aunt Liv's fiance but _hint hint:_ Not all is as it seems. Let's see if anyone can actually guess what truly happened and the real reason he died, and why in the world did the best friend and right hand man end up dead in Forks? dun dun dun dunnn!**

**3\. Bella x Edward is so happening right now!**

**4\. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW = love = more updates!**

**Kiara**


	9. Chapter 9

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Here is chapter 9! I hope you are all enjoying my story so far and how it is progressing. There is more Bella &amp; Edward, discoveries, and peace offerings. Please don't forget to let me know how you're liking the progress and your suggestions. **

**As always, a special thanks to these lovely people for taking the time to review since the last time: cbmorefie, sujari6, IGOTEAMEDWARD, and csp4. You guys really keep me going. **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all Twilight characters. **

* * *

**Xx TSC xX**

I wake up to the blaring sound of my alarm clock. I hit the snooze button hard before rubbing my eyes tiredly. It feels like I barely slept a wink. I had the dream about my aunt again and I still don't have an explanation as to why this has been happening to me. I am startled from my thoughts by the sound of the alarm again. I groan tiredly before sliding out of bed. I head straight for the bathroom and hop in the shower. I scrub myself clean but remain under the warm shower for five more minutes. I wrap myself in a fluffy towel and head into the closet to pick out my outfit. I settle for comfy skinny jeans, leather boots, vest top, and leather jacket. I run a comb through my hair and apply some product. I lightly dust myself with make up and some lip gloss before grabbing my backpack and walking down stairs. My phone buzzes in my pocket and I jump slightly.

_Alice- Hey Bella, Edward and I can't come get you this morning but I'm sending Emmett. See you at school!_

_Bella- Thanks for letting me know_

'I really should get myself some form of transportation.' I glance at the time and shake my head. I won't have time to grab something to eat today, getting ready took way longer than usual. As soon as I walk out the door I see Emmett pulling up on the driveway.

"Yo Bella!"

"Hey Emmett thanks for the ride," I grin at him but then I notice the blonde-headed girl sitting in the passenger seat looking at me expectantly. I say nothing else and get into the back seat of the Jeep.

"So I was thinking that it would be a great idea to try the ritual sometime soon," he grins at the through the rear-view mirror. I hesitate answering him and take a peek at Rosalie who seems to be glaring at Emmett.

"I don't think so Emmett."

"Don't worry, I'm working on convincing Rosalie, I think it's working." He talks about her like she isn't even in the car glaring daggers at him.

"No Emmett I don't want you to convince her, and to be perfectly honest I am not sure if I am comfortable sharing that part of myself with her either," I say with conviction.

"Now that we know that the Volturi are planning a trip here or maybe are already on their way, it is of utmost importance for us to bond together Bella," he says in a serious tone. "I may joke a lot, but even I understand that their threat is real." An uneasy feeling settles deep in my stomach. 'I wish Edward was here with me.'

"To be perfectly honest, it really is her fault that we are in this situation. She is the one disrupting our lives."

Before Emmett can get a word out I lash out at her, "Oh I'm sorry that no one ever told me about my family history and the possibility of me having some kind of freaky superpower. I'm sorry as well that I came to stay with my father. Am I not allowed to see my father?" She says nothing for a long time.

"It's hard for me to trust people who hide themselves." Emmett opens his mouth to speak again.

"We have been over this already for god's sake Rosalie, I do not know how to control it. Everyone tells me how great of a power it is but all you do is complain about it. I know you rely on your abilities entirely too much, but for once use your sense of logic and instinct."

"You are being unfair Rosalie and everyone else is really starting to get upset by it."

"Don't you mean just Edward and Alice?"

"No. Your brother is too because he hates seeing Alice upset, and myself because I have to hear you complain about it all the time." She lets out a huff and turns her body towards the window. I reach out and squeeze Emmett's shoulders and he squeezes my hand back in thanks. When we make it to the school I hop out of the car and give a little wave to Emmett before making my way to my locker.

A single red rose is stuck to the door of the locker and it immediately brightens up my mood. I reach out to carefully pluck it from my locker and I give it a little sniff. I close my eyes and smile to myself happily. I suddenly feel a pair of strong arms circle around my waist from behind. I remember the feel of his arms yesterday too vividly not to recognize the fact that it is Edward. I turn towards him slightly and he takes advantage of it by kissing me. Right there in the middle of the school hallway. I find myself not caring in the least and let myself sink into the kiss and the tingles that are spreading throughout my body.

"Aw you guys are so cute." The sound of Alice's voice disrupts the invisible little bubble Edward and I created around ourselves and we break apart. "No you can keep going don't mind me." Edward shoves her away playfully.

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to pick you up this morning, I had to errands to run before school." He squeezes my waist a little tighter.

"It's fine, I don't mind riding with Emmett." I choose not to mention my "conversation" with Rosalie this morning because it will only upset them.

"I think you and I should go on a date today," Edward states. Alice lets out a little giggle and claps her hands a little.

"You two are so cuuuuute," she says in the most babyish voice she can manage.

"You're ruining the moment Alice," I tease her. "But yes I'd love to." I stand up on my tip toes and boldly plant another kiss on his lips. He wraps his arms around my waist once more and pulls me closer.

"We can go to Port Angeles and do the cliche dinner and a movie."

"I like cliche." The bells rings and we all part ways. When I get to my class I am surprised to see Rosalie leaning against the wall next to the door. She straightens up when she sees me coming. I go up to her but we don't speak for a few moments. She clears her throat before speaking.

"Listen, I think we need to talk, just the two of us without anyone else butting in."

"Alright I think that is fair."

"Sit with me outside the cafeteria during lunch?"

"I'll see you then," I agree and move past her into the classroom without saying another word. The teacher gives me a little glare for coming in after the bell but doesn't call me out on it.

Xx TSC xX

I wait gingerly in front of the doors that lead to the outside of the cafeteria hours later. I don't see any sign of Rosalie but I know that she wants to talk this out as much as I do, for her sake at the very least. As soon as I see her I push the open the door and head outside. I see Alice throw her a questioning look, but Rosalie shakes her head at Alice before following me out.

"You want to get some lunch?"

"I don't really feel like eating right now."

"Yeah I don't feel up to it either. I suppose we should start with an apology. I know I have been hard on you and you were right about the fact that I rely on my abilities too much. I have be warned against doing so but it's all I know." Rosalie shrugs.

"I understand that part and I was kind of being mean when I said it. In a way I am the same way, whether I was aware of it or not is kind of irrelevant. I don't know how to turn it off Rosalie."

"I know and I always have, I just refused to believe it. Every so often I catch a glimpse of you which is why I was so suspicious."

"Really?"

"Yes but I can tell now that it is something that you were doing subconsciously. I used to think that maybe it was just a slip in your facade."

"I'd like to learn how to turn it off."

"Well maybe it isn't such a bad idea to leave it on, with the Volturi being so close."

"I mean I'd like to know how to control it so I can turn it off when I need to?"

"Yes we have wasted too much time. We need to perform the ritual, if you're open to it I mean. I'm not so sure anymore because of what you said this morning."

"I only said that stuff because you seemed really against the idea still and I refused to let you be forced to do something like that."

"I am fiercely protective of the people I love, but I was being immature."

"You were. I am sorry if I am harsh but I've never felt the need to beat around the bush, specially when it comes to you." Rosalie lets out a little hum of agreement.

"So you and Edward huh?"

"Are you okay with our relationship?"

"Are you asking for permission of some sort?"

"No I don't need to ask anyone about my own rightful decisions." I state and she laughs a little.

"I think I know what you mean. Whether you seek my approval or not I'm giving it to you. I've never seen Edward so taken with anyone. I think that's part of what threw me off about you. I thought maybe you were working voodoo magic on him. I have never seen Edward act so harshly towards anyone either, but I suppose he was going through something similar to me, only he snapped out of it pretty fast."

"We are going on a date this afternoon."

"The boy moves fast," she smirks. "You do understand about the importance of us bonding, but do you understand about couple bonding?"

"Yeah Alice explained most of it I think."

"Can you see yourself being with Edward possibly forever? I'm asking because to us that is something that is normal and pretty much expected but you were raised differently and in a completely separate environment."

"I can't answer that right now Rosalie, all I can tell you is that I feel for him things that I have never felt for anyone else. I'm kind of crazy about him truth be told." Rosalie nods in approval.

"Maybe after your date with Edward you two can join us in the circle."

"That soon?!" I ask with surprise. 'Just this morning she was so against that idea and now she's the one suggesting it.'

"No time to waste." She looks at her phone before standing up.

"Alright that's a good idea, I'll talk to Edward about it this afternoon." We say our goodbyes and we go our separate ways. During biology I update Edward on what happened with Rosalie and we make further plans for our date. When school lets out, we drive up to a nice steakhouse in Port Angeles.

"Do you think it's too soon to ask you to be my girlfriend," Edward teases but I can tell he is serious underneath it all.

"Well it probably is, but if you asked I'd still say yes."

"In that case. Bella Swan would you do me the honor of becoming… my girl?"

"I like the preamble so it's a definite yes." I grin brightly. He gets up from his seat and pulls me out of mine to give me a big hug. A few people stare at us but I am too happy to care.

"I'm so glad I get to call you mine, I promise I will not let the Volturi get to you." His words sends a chill up my spine and I shiver a little. He notices and helps me sit back down. "I'm sorry if I ruined the moment by talking about them."

"I'm kind of terrified of them even though I've never met them. Specially after finding out about my family's history with them"

"I wish you never would, but Alice had another vision this morning."

"Is that why you two were running late?"

"Alice's vision are pretty spontaneous but there are things that can help induce them. One of those is being in the circle and concentrating on that she is trying to see. She had a bad dream about a previous visit and insisted on going to the circle this morning before school."

"She saw the vision of them coming again?"

"Worse. She saw a vision of them coming but it wasn't the same one. Which basically makes it official. She saw you as well Bella, not with them, but she saw you while envisioning them. If that isn't a sign, I don't know what is."

"They can't manipulate me or force me to do anything. I am more determined than ever to tie myself to the Clan… to you." I finish quietly.

"I'm okay with having you as my forever."

"We'll do the ritual today," I say determined. He agrees quietly and we finish our meal. He sends everyone a group text informing them of our arrival time. He parks at his house and we go to the circle through his family's land this time. By the time we arrive everyone is already there. Alice comes to me with a grin on her face and gives me a hug.

"We are officially sisters," she whispers.

"We aren't getting married Alice," I laugh but she shrugs and skips back to her place on the circle humming the wedding song in jest. It starts to rain lightly but it doesn't bother any of us in the least. We all join hands and close our eyes in concentration. It starts to rain a little harder and the loud thunder makes me lose my concentration for a moment but it just encourages me focus harder. I begin to feel the electricity running through me once more, except this time it's different. It's not just one type of energy but five. I come to realization that everyone's energies are different. I easily recognize Edward's strong energy running through me and he squeezes my hand impossibly tight. The wind picks up speed and lightning strikes right in the middle of the circle making me jump with fright.

"Don't lose focus," Edward manages say in the midst of it all. I am terrified of what's happening right now. The wind has picked up considerably and I feel like it is about to knock me over. I can feel myself losing the battle but I manage to hold on to the energy long enough to finish. As soon as we break apart the weather clears up and the rain is just a light drizzle once again.

Before I have the time to process what just happened, my knees give out from underneath me and I flop to the ground unceremoniously. I feel a tingle of pain on my thigh but I pay it no mind.

"Bella?!" I hear Edward cry out. I feel a strange need to touch the ground and I extend my hand out in front of me digging my hands into the earth. A soothing type of current passes through my fingers and I immediately feel better thinking it must be their leftover energy. In the back of my mind I find it strange that no one has come to my aid. I get up on my knees ready to try and stand back up but the look of astonishment on their faces stops me dead in my tracks.

"What?" I ask in a whispered panic.

"Look at the ground," Jasper says back softly. I instantly look down and what I see almost has me screaming in surprise. I manage to hold it in, but I can't help the choked up sound that comes out. This manages to snap everyone out of their daze and Edward lifts me up off the ground.

"I guess that solves that mystery," I laugh nervously. The grassy area I had reached out to touch in my moment of panic had turned into a shriveled up mess. I guess my aunt and I do have a lot more in common than I imagined. 'Just wait until I tell Charlie about this, he is going to flip.'

"Wow that's amazing, the possibility of you having that ability was always on our minds but actually seeing it it quite surprising nonetheless," Rosalie speaks up.

"Should I try to put it back?" I ask shyly.

"How do you feel?" Edward asks.

"I feel great, like I could do the energy circle with all of you again," I say brightly.

"Maybe you should keep it since you seem to need it more," suggests Emmett and I nod in agreement. Edward wraps his arms around me and whispers how extraordinary I am in my ear.

"We are all going to help you perfect your abilities," Alice says with determination. Everyone gives their agreement before we head our separate ways.

We arrive at my house and when I open the door I see an expectant Charlie sitting on the couch. He raises his eyebrows at our joined hands.

"You're late Bella."

"I know I'm sorry Dad, I was in Port Angeles having dinner with Edward. I forgot to inform you and for that I am sorry." I say softly.

"What happened to you? Why are you muddy?" He asks after appraising my appearance.

I turn to Edward, "Can you explain what happened please?" He nods and squeezes my hand one more time. I head up the stairs to get out of my dirty clothes and take a shower. Once I am completely clean, I throw on some shorts and a tank top. I find Edward and Charlie sitting on the couch talking about this afternoon. I go and take a seat next to Edward.

"I know you were hoping that maybe I didn't inherit aunt Livia's ability Dad, but I am going to learn how to control it I promise." He looks at me for a moment and nods.

"I don't believe it is your fault and I am accepting you for who you are Bella, please don't doubt it. I just worry."

I get up and sit next to him before giving him a side hug. He wraps his arm around me and gives me a kiss on my temple. "I know Daddy, but I am a fast learner. Plus I have the whole Clan backing me up."

"I know sweetheart, I know."

"Edward and I are together now," I say casually.

"I know, he mentioned it to me," he says nonchalantly. I pull away and look back at him skeptically.

"You seem to be taking this quite well. I thought I was going to get a lecture about how we are too young to commit to something as big as this."

"I admit that I wish you had been older before starting a serious relationship, but you forget that I grew up in this environment. I know what is expected and that Edward comes from a good family."

Satisfied with his answer, I get up from the couch and drag Edward with me upstairs. He keeps looking back at Dad worriedly but Dad is too busy pretending to ignore what is going on. I flop down on top of my bed. Edward just stands at the end of it looking awkward and shooting glances at the door.

"Edward, he knows we are up here," I laugh. He grins back at me and sits on the bed.

"I know but it's your Dad still." The grin falls from his face and turns into a frown. He comes closer to me and tentatively touches my thigh. I look down and see a huge purple bruise. "Must be from when you fell. I'm sorry I wasn't fast enough to catch you."

"We were all caught off guard. It's cool." He gives me a little rub which just makes me tingly.

"I think the reason you always get so weak during the circle has to do with your ability. Maybe you are giving too much of your own, although it didn't feel like it to me." He keeps rubbing the bruise distractedly, his eyes focused on just that. I sit up suddenly and kiss him boldly. He is caught off guard for a moment but kisses me back just as eagerly. He pushes me back on the bed and places himself on top of me. We continue to kiss passionately and his hands wander from my bruise to the rest of my leg. He breaks the kiss and starts to kiss across my jaw and neck. I suddenly feel his hands squeezing my butt and I am doing a happy dance in my head. He presses himself a little closer to me and that's when I feel the tent in his pants. I rub myself excitedly against him, forgetting the fact that Charlie could walk in at any minute. I don't even remember locking the door. He breaks away from me completely.

"Maybe we should stop," he laughs nervously before glancing at the door. 'I guess I was able to drop my shield long enough for him to read me.'

"I guess you're right," I pout. He chuckles and gives me another peck.

"I'll go home now." He gets up from the bed and heads to the door. I blow him a kiss goodbye and wait a few minutes before coming down myself. Charlie gives me a pointed look when he sees me. I just look back at him innocently and he rolls his eyes before turning back to the TV.

"I just want you to be careful Isabella," he says without taking his eyes off the TV.

"I know Dad, I promise you I will be. Plus I'm already 18," I add for good measure.

"Yes Bella. You have always been mature beyond your years but don't do anything stupid, like getting yourself knocked up." I am absolutely mortified at this conversation.

"Oh god Dad please don't."

"I know you're an adult in the eyes of the law, but you're still my daughter. I know how intense clan relationships can be."

"We've barely been going out for like five hours dad."

"Just for future reference. I respect your privacy and I accept your relationship but don't take my advice lightly. I only want what's best for you."

"I know you're just looking out for me and I appreciate it." I give him a quick kiss on his stubbly cheek before dashing upstairs and jumping on my bed. 'Life could not be any sweeter at this exact moment.'

* * *

**Stay tuned for more mysteries unraveled, Volturi visits, and more ExB of course. Don't forget to review because it truly encourages me to write more and update sooner. I hope I didn't make any major grammatical mistakes but if I did you guys can let me know.**

**Review!**

**Thanks,**

**Kiara**


	10. Chapter 10

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey everyone thanks again for reading! Here is a little more insight into the bonds, abilities, and the relationship between ExB plus some of the other characters. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

**Like always, a special thanks to those of you who took the time to write a review: sujari6, ellaryne, cbmorefie,**

** csp4 _(cool anecdote!),_ **

**Beauford _(Thanks for reviewing and for you lovely comments and yes I have heard of the show but I've personally never watched it. I hope it's not too similar)_. **

**I hope none of you mind that I respond to your reviews/questions in this manner. If you do let me know and I can reply the other way. **

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer owns all Twilight characters.**

* * *

**Xx TSC xX**

**Chapter 10 **

The sound of my phone buzzing wakes me up from sleep and it gives me a sense of deja vu. I open one eye to search for my phone and I reach over to my nightstand to grab it quickly before whoever is calling me hangs up. The words 'Mama' shine big and bright.

"Hello?" I croak out.

"Bella! You don't sound so good, Are you feeling sick?"

"No Mom, you just woke me up."

"Shouldn't you already be up though? School should start in less than 25 minutes."

"What?" I pull my phone away from my ear to look at the time and I jump out of bed immediately.

"Oh crap! I must have forgotten to set my alarm last night." I run around my room trying to get a presentable outfit together.

"What is wrong Bella? You have always been very responsible with everything that you do, specially school," she scolds slightly.

"I know Mom, I just had a rough day yesterday."

"I feel like I no longer know what is going on with you." I say nothing because she is actually right about that one. "How are things with your Dad?" I brighten up immediately at the subject change.

"Oh Mama it's been great! I finally found out what all the secrecy was about!"

"Are you going to tell me?" She asks expectantly.

"I don't have time right now I'm already running late. I will call you later with the details."

"Bella… that's what you said last time."

"I will Mom I just need to get ready before my boyfriend picks me up," I say as an excuse without thinking.

"Boyfriend?!" I curse silently. It's not that I want to hide the Clan or Edward from my Mom but I really don't have time for this.

"I'll call you!"

"Okay but this is not over young lady and I will be giving Charles a call about this."

"Fair enough." I respond whilst I'm still running around.

"One last question… Is he handsome?" She asks in her most giddy voice.

"Mama!... Okay fine yes"

"Okay! bye!" I laugh at her antics and toss the phone on my bed before running to the bathroom and hopping in the shower.

I scrub myself clean lightening fast and then brush my teeth before leaving the bathroom and throwing on what I picked out earlier. I look at my outfit in the mirror and groan but I don't have the time to change. I hear honking outside and quickly throw my hair up in a bun. I run down the stairs and grab my bookbag. Edward is a few feet from the door and I almost run into him at full speed.

"Woah there where are you going so fast?"

"I'm sorry, I overslept and to top it off my mom called me and I wasted a good five minutes on that." He finally looks down at my outfit.

"You'll get cold in a dress baby." I am momentarily distracted by his term of endearment.

"It wasn't intentional." I respond.

"You're going to freeze," he frowns. "Go get a jacket," he then orders me.

"Let's just go, I have to turn in my project and if I don't turn it in before class, she will not accept it at all." He sighs before taking off his jacket and handing it over to me.

"Won't you get cold?" I ask innocently. He looks back at my light summer dress and smiles.

"I'm not the one wearing a dress I'll be okay." I mumble something about him being judgemental but he ignores me and keeps driving. When he finally pulls into a parking space, I quickly lean over to kiss his cheek before stumbling out and running to class.

The clan is still congregated around Alice's locker but I just wave and keep on running. They all give a weird look and I can't help but laugh at the situation. I manage to make it on time and I slap down my paper on top of the teacher's desk. I know I probably look crazy in my light summer dress, too big jacket, rain boots, and hair falling off it's bun. She doesn't bother to question me and moves on to other things. I plop down on my seat with relief.

Xx TSC xX

We all decide to go over to the Cullen's house when school lets out. I am currently lounging on Alice's bed and in need of some real girl talk. Rosalie is spread out on the couch opposite of the bed.

"So what's up with that?" Alice gestures to my outfit. I explain everything to her and they laugh for a good minute at my disfortune.

"Well I would offer you some of my clothes but I don't think my things will fit you since I am a little smaller than you and I wear my clothes pretty fitted."

"It's okay I'll probably borrow something from Edward later," I wave her off. "I did want to talk a little more about the ritual. I know of course that it is supposed to bring us closer together and form a bond, but how exactly does everything work?"

"As you already know, everyone and everything has energy within them, but only a few of us are able to use that energy for something other than just living. Sharing that piece of you with someone else is a pretty big deal. You now have a little piece of our energy mingled with yours, which bonds us as a group and makes us more in tune with each other. It also helps build actual emotional bond. With time, the energy of others leave your body but the emotional one stays. It's why it is a big deal for us," Rosalie explains.

"Since the actual energy leaves with time, the ritual needs to be repeated. The more it is repeated, the longer the energy stays mingled within yours," Alice continues.

"But why did you make a big deal out of Edward sharing his energy with me that one time? We weren't even together at that point."

"Well because you have to open yourself up a bit more. You're no longer sharing little bits of your energy with others. You are sharing a big chunk of it with him. In the old times, couples would share energy before they started dating in order to strengthen their future bond."

"So basically, I was accepting Edward as my future boyfriend?"

"Yeah basically." They both share a smile and laugh.

"The true bond, however, can only occur once you are both in love and willing to accept each other as mates. It is almost unbreakable so even if you two were not married your relationship would be acknowledged by anyone within our clan and other clans."

"Does this mean that you and Jasper and Rosalie and Emmett are 'married'?" I use air quotes when I say married.

"Kind of yeah."

"Your parents are totally okay with you all doing this so young?"

"We are in modern times so obviously our relationship is not legally binding and we actually do have to be of age and get married to make it official. It's not like the old times where girls got married at sixteen and younger."

"Do you think your parents like me?" I ask somewhat shyly.

"Are you kidding? My mom is already bragging about you and how happy Edward seems to be since your arrival."

"Well not since my arrival, he hated me at first."

"He didn't hate you," she scolds me, "He just wasn't dealing with his feelings well."

"Doesn't matter anyway, we got past that." I nod and make no further comment on the subject.

We hear a knock on the door before Edward pokes his head in. _'I hope he didn't hear me say I truly thought he hated me.'_

"I've come to steal my girlfriend. Your boyfriends are waiting downstairs." I make a move to get down from the bed but my dress rides up until it barely covers me and Edward looks down at my leg. I make a move to pull it down but his grimace makes me stop.

"It's gotten worse." He comments while touching my bruise softly. I am embarrassed at his display of affection and intimacy in front of the girls. They may be used to such things but I have a bit more modesty than the average girl. I quickly pull my dress down and hop down the bed.

"Okay let's go, bye girls," I walk quickly out the door and I hear them giggle among themselves. My face is red with embarrassment. He leads me back to his room and we sit on his bed.

"What is it?" He asks after seeing my red face.

"I'm just not used to a guy being that affectionate with me, specially in front of people," I admit.

"I'm sorry if I embarrassed you," Edward frowns.

"No you were being sweet and I'm just being silly." I flop back onto his bed.

"You're not." He assures me before laying down on his side next to me. He watches me for a moment then smiles.

"What?"

"Nothing I just think you're beautiful," he smiles softly.

"No you are," I grin and he laughs before leaning in for a kiss. He puts a little more of his weight on me as I wrap my arms around his neck effectively trapping myself underneath him. We continue to make out like the teenagers we are until we break away after running out of breath.

"You drive me crazy," he says and tucks his face onto my neck. I am confused by his statement for a moment before I realize what he truly means by that. _'Am I ready to have that kind of relationship with him yet? I am falling so hard and fast for him but it seems way too soon.'_ At that moment his door opens and he has no time to move away from me.

"I've got cookies!" Esme comes in with a plate of cookies and I am once again mortified that she's found me in this position with her only son. Edward detangles himself from me and gives her a sheepish smile. Her eyes sparkle but she says nothing.

"You still doing okay Bella?"

"Um yeah everything is great really."

"Good to know, but remember that I am here for you if you need anything." I nod and grab a few cookies for myself. Once she leaves Edward turns back to me.

"Sorry you got embarrassed again," he brushes away the messy hair from my face.

"It's okay, I suppose I'll just have to get used to it. She didn't even seem fazed by anything."

"She supports us fully but I don't want to push things." I smile at that and continue to munch on my cookies. He lays back on his bed once he is done and then pulls me on top of him. I lean down to kiss him again. _'I don't think I could ever get enough of this.'_ He tangles one of his hands in my hair while the other trails down to my butt. I pull away from him and raise an eyebrow.

"Butt guy?" I tease.

"I'm an everything guy," he denies.

"Uh huh," I laugh but it quickly dies out because he pulls me back down for a kiss. He makes me feel safe and secure while at the same time he makes my heart race and my body tingle with excitement. We continue to make out again until we run out of breath.

"I think I should probably go home now," I say while sitting up. He grabs me around my waist not letting me move further.

"Stay a while longer," he pouts.

"I can't I have to make dinner and do homework Edward." He pouts some more but reluctantly lets me go.

"Do your homework here."

"I have to make dinner first." We go down the stairs hand in hand and Esme intercepts us at the bottom. _'I think Edward gets his mind reading from her.'_

"You're staying for dinner right?" She asks brightly.

"I'm sorry Esme I can't, I have to make dinner for my Dad," I explain.

"Oh pshh just call him over we definitely have room for more."

"I guess I could do that."

"Yeah go ahead and do that then." She goes back into the kitchen without saying another word and Edward grins at me. I roll my eyes and take out my phone before dialing Dad's number; he agrees to the dinner plans without too many questions.

We all congregate around the rec room to do homework before dinner is served. Edward keeps distracting me by tickling me so homework takes a bit longer than usual. Alice just makes cooing noises at us to annoy Edward. They keep throwing a pillow and smacking each other on the head periodically from across the room. She is sitting up against Jasper nonchalantly while writing on her notebook. I question her about the teasing and she explains to me that Edward used to annoy her with that when she and Jasper started getting serious so she thinks it's payback time. Edward throws the pillow one last time and it hits both of them on the face.

Five minutes later Edward is yawning like crazy. He growls at Jasper to stop it and Jasper grins cheekily and kisses Alice on the head. She winks at me and pats him on the cheek. I look to the left and see Emmett and Rosalie making out heavily on their own little corner. Alice attempts to throw the pillow back but I grab it mid-air and throw it at the couple making out instead. They break apart and Emmett shoots me a dirty look for interrupting his fun. Rosalie who seems unfazed by it all grabs his face in order to get back to what they were doing.

"They've been together for longer than the rest of us so the pda doesn't even bother them," Edward explains. Esme comes down to announce the fact that dinner is ready and the couple finally breaks apart. We all have a nice dinner together and even the Hales and McCarthys join us. Once dinner is done we head back down to the rec room and leave the adults to talk in the living room.

"Do you think we should try the circle again today?" I ask.

"It took a lot out of you yesterday, maybe we shouldn't do it so soon." Jasper warns.

"But we can't just sit around and do nothing, we have to get our bond stronger," I try to reason with them.

"I have an even better idea. Why don't we just test your abilities? That way time is not wasted," Emmett suggest logically. We all agreed to the plan and head outside to Esme's garden.

"You don't think she will get mad at me for destroying her garden? It's just so pretty."

"No I promise she won't," Edward assures me, "Let's have you try to give a bit of your own energy first to see if you are able to do it like your aunt. Abilities are instinctual so if you are able to do it you will." He directs me towards a small rose bush with a couple buds still on it.

"If you are able to give energy then it should bloom under your hand." I carefully touch the delicate rose bud and concentrate on trying to give it my energy. I can feel the energy flowing through me like a magnet and my fingertips start to tingle due to my concentration there but nothing happens. I keep trying for a while longer but still nothing.

"Let's try something else instead. Take energy from this rose and give it to the bud." I follow his instructions and instead focus my energy on the rose. I feel a slight sting and I watch as the flower becomes dry and crumpled.

"You can take energy but we already knew that. Let's see if you can transmit it to something else." I direct my hands towards the bud once more and place my hand gingerly upon it. I concentrate on transferring the energy back to the bud and I once again feel the electrical sting. Before our very eyes the bud blooms into a beautiful full-blown rose.

"Wow that's pretty amazing," Rosalie comments.

"You can transfer energy and take for yourself but you cannot give your own."

"I think this is good news. It will definitely calm my dad's worries." The parents must have guessed what we were up to and were all congregated on the deck. I apologize to Esme about her flowers but she waves me off and actually asks me to keep going and demonstrate my newly discovered abilities. My dad observes me carefully but I can sense pride in his eyes as he watches me. We try for a while longer until the sun sets and then we all head back inside as it is too dark to keep going. The parents seem to want to discuss something amongst themselves so we head back in the direction of the rec room.

Edward pulls me up the stairs away from the others instead. As soon as we enter his room, he pushes me against the wall and kisses me fiercely. He's never acted this aggressively towards me so I am taken aback momentarily. I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him back with the same rigour. He wraps his arms around my waist and picks me up. I instinctively wrap my legs around his hips. He breaks away from my lips but continues to trace kisses across my jaw and down my neck. I let out a breathy moan and arch my back against him. He lets out his own soft growl and pushes me impossibly tighter against the hard wall and his equally hard body. "You turn me on so much," he mumbles against my neck as he continues to assault it. I pull his face up searching for his lips once more. The sounds of knocking breaks our concentration as always.

"Yeah?" Edward asks, his voice husky and deeper than normal.

"It's time for Bella to go home," Alice's voice rings through the door.

"Okay I'll be right out!" I respond but even my own high pitched voice sounds strange to my ears. I let my legs slide down his and I try to quickly straighten up my clothes and hair. Edward drops his head against the wall behind me.

"Fuck… I can't seem to be able to control myself around you."

"Who says I want you to anyway?" I smile sweetly at him and he returns it with a little smirk. He boldly pulls me up against him so I clearly feel the prominent erection in his pants. He wiggles his eyebrows at me suggestively. At this moment I can't help but feel empowered and sexy. I can't deny the fact that me turning him on turns me on back. I quickly peck him on the cheek and say my goodbyes to avoid another makeout session. I make my way downstairs where Charlie is waiting for me. If he notices my slightly messier than before hair and flushed look he doesn't comment on it.

Once we are in the car on our way home he asks, "You are being careful right?"

"Oh my god dad it's not even like that yet." I deny but he gives me a knowing look. "I promised you I would be didn't I?"

"You are a very responsible young woman but it's easy to get carried away," he warns. I don't respond but I squeeze his arm instead. I know he will understand what I'm trying to convey. _'Maybe I should ask Alice and Rosalie about this subject.'_

At home I notice for the first time that I do not have my necklace on and don't remember taking it off last night either. I open my drawer to look for it but my eyes immediately zero in on aunt Livia's box and the envelope slightly sticking out. I've just realized that the only content I've ever really paid attention to inside that box is the necklace. I carefully open the box again and stare at the journal and the letters. I somewhat feel bad about invading her privacy, but at the same time I am too curious not to find out about it's content.

I shift through the letters until I find the one with the earliest date written on the envelope, May 17th 1994. The letter was sent from Italy so I imagine it must be from Felix. I carefully exact the letter from the envelope.

_May 17th 1994_

_My sweet Livia, _

_I have written you a letter just like I promised I would when we parted ways. I miss you so much. You cannot imagine just how miserable I am without you by my side. The wedding plans are already taking place and as you can imagine I have been included in the preparations. The guilt I feel is overwhelming but I cannot deny my heart's desire and it desires you my love. I cannot wait until I see your beautiful face once again. Plans for our return to Forks have already been made and we will see each other very soon. I promise that I am still working on finding a solution to our problem. I will not allow you to marry Felix under any circumstance, so fear not my love. I feel terrible about betraying his trust and the trust of the Volturi family but you and I are meant to be. We are soul mates, surely they will have to understand that? _

_Yours forever and always,_

_Alistair _

I drop the letter onto my lap in shock as I finish reading it. The mysteries continue to unravel around me and I am pretty sure that not even dad knew of this. A million questions start to run through my mind. _'Did they bond? Did they share energy? Did they even get to consummate their bond if they had one?'_

I gasp out loud when I finally realize that the reason why aunt Livia killed herself wasn't because of the death of her fiance, but because of the death of her secret love. _'According to dad's story she killed herself shortly after the body of Alistair was found. Everyone just assumed that he was able to tell her what happened before his killer got to him. They think that what finally broke her was the news of Felix's murder.'_

I hold the folded letter tightly against my chest, my heart drumming against it. "Oh god, I think we are in more trouble than we thought."

xxx

xxx

* * *

**Soooooo I just realized that I probably need to explain some things that I have not yet covered in this story so far. I may talk about these things in the future but I'd rather just cover it now just in case. If I don't, at least you are already aware of what the characters are referring to. **

**1) You already know this from reading but yes Bella is 18 and so is everyone else. The new generation is born pretty close to each other, sometimes in the same year. I want to keep them all in the same year of high school too to make things easier. **

**2)Edward and Alice are obviously twins and so are Jasper and Rosalie. **

**3) Bella moved to Forks during the Fall semester.**

**4) Livia was also 18 when she became engaged to Felix and fell in love with Alistair. **

**You most likely have already guessed that Bella will be reading the things Livia Swan left behind. More will be revealed in time.**

**Thanks again for reading! Don't forget to review and let me know how I'm doing so far! :D.**

**Kiara**


	11. Chapter 11

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey everyone! I apologize for taking so long to post again. I had the chapter finished but needed to find time to edit it before putting it up. This is the chapter where you all get to find out what exactly went on with Livia and the Volturi, as well as the back story for this sort of love triangle. This chapter consists mostly of the back story. I deemed it important because the story revolves a lot around what happened in the past. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you have the others. **

**A million thanks to there super awesome people who took the time to review: ****_ellaryne, beauford, sujari6, cbmorefie, csp4, and guest._**

**Disclaimer: All Twilight saga characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 11**

**Xx TSC xX**

To say that I've had better night sleep would be an understatement. I kept waking up every hour worried and scared, only to end up forgetting what it was about and falling back asleep. All this Volturi business must really be getting to me. I was pretty confident about our abilities to fend them off before, but now I'm not so sure they will be willing to give up so easily. They lost two important people in their family and my aunt Livia was in the middle of it all.

I find my dad downstairs getting ready to leave for work.

"Hey Dad, could you hold on a second?"

"Hey Bella, I'm surprised to see you up so early. Everything okay?"

"I didn't sleep very well but that's not important right now. Do you think you have time to talk for a little bit?" He looks at me with a curious expression on his face but nods his head and we sit at the kitchen table. "There is a diary and some letters in the box where I found my necklace. I admit I got curious and decided to read them. I just thought that since she was gone she probably wouldn't mind and maybe it would shed some light on the whole Volturi thing."

"You've been reading her letters and diary then?"

"No I just noticed them again last night and I've only read one letter, but it's enough to know that things are not exactly how we thought they were."

"What did you find out then?"

"I opened the earliest letter sent to her from Italy. I expected it to be a love letter or something from Felix since you told me she was so in love with him. It wasn't from Felix though, it was actually from Alistair. She wasn't in love with Felix Dad, she was in love with Alistair and he was trying to stop her wedding." The shock is clearly evident on his face and he takes a moment to process the information I have just thrown at him.

"Are you sure about this?"

"I can show you the letter if you wish but it's clearly stated in it."

"I think I'd rather take your word for it."

"I will find out what I can from the letters. Things aren't as simple as we thought they were Dad and I have a feeling that the Volturi might know a lot more than we think they do." He agrees with me and gives me a hug before walking out the door. I get something to eat before I head back upstairs to get ready for school. I pull out a soft white sweater dress, grey leggings, and black boots. I decide to send everyone a quick group text asking them to meet me at the school's parking lot.

Edward questions me when he picks me up this morning but I convince him to wait to hear what I have to say until we are all together. We find the others chatting happily but they all sober up pretty fast once they see my serious demeanor.

I take a deep breath and grab on to Edward's hand before I start. "I don't know if maybe I'm making too big of a deal out of this, but I think it's important for all of us to be informed on what truly went on with my aunt and the Volturi."

"I thought the only thing that really went on was her engagement to Felix Volturi and her suicide after his death," Jasper says confused.

"I came across some of her letters and a diary when I first got here. I honestly didn't pay much attention to them and I was more interested in her beautiful necklace and finding out who she was at the time. I had forgotten about it until yesterday. I was looking for my necklace when I came across her letters and diary again. I admit curiosity got the best of me and I decided to just go ahead and read them. She's already gone, so it isn't like I'm truly invading her privacy, besides I believe it could shed some light into this whole Volturi business."

"No I don't think you're invading her privacy at all. She's no longer here to explain from her point of view how things went down so I suppose this is the next best thing," Alice agrees.

"Anyway, to make the story short. She truly was supposed to marry Felix, but ended up falling in love with Alistair instead. Alistair was working on stopping the wedding but I don't know how it happened exactly because I've only read one letter so far."

"Isn't Alistair the man they found dead at the beach over in La Push," Emmett asks.

"Yes. He and Felix were best friends, maybe even related. I'm not totally sure on that one but once I read a bit more I'll probably figure it out. I got a feeling that maybe the Volturi came here to kill him or at least to dump his body."

"If that's true, then this can truly be a dangerous situation. If those people are capable of killing they really could stop at nothing to get to us."

"I wish we had super powers," Emmett sighs. We all turn to look at him strangely as if he was telling a bad joke.

"What else would you call our abilities then Emmett," Rosalie teases him. He rolls his eyes at her before turning to the rest of us again.

"I mean like being able to shoot electricity or fire from our hands. That would definitely come in handy," He winks. We all burst out laughing at this silliness. I guess we really needed a little bit of comic relief to help with the tension.

"I was thinking about going back to circle this afternoon to strengthen our bond. We can head over to my house next and try to read the rest of the stuff aunt Livia left." Everyone agrees to my plan.

Xx TSC xX

I bump into Angela on my way to my biology class. She stops for a few minutes to talk to me.

"It's been awhile since we last talked. Everything going okay with you?"

"Yeah things have been going good, stressing out a little bit over all the project being assigned but nothing too bad." I didn't notice Jessica and Lauren approach until it was too late.

"Bella long time no see," jokes Jessica.

"Haven't you heard? She's got a new boyfriend and a new group of friends to keep her occupied now," Lauren decides to butt in. I take a deep breath and decide I really need to keep cool and collected or I'll start snapping back at her.

"Some people just have a group they kind of fall into. There is nothing bad about that, and she isn't doing anything wrong," Angela replies. "How're things with Edward so far?"

"Oh things are great. He really is a wonderful boyfriend," I gush.

"Aw that is so cute. I wish Mike would give me the time of day," Jessica says dejectedly.

"Hey if he doesn't realize what a catch you are then he really isn't smart enough. You deserve better." I continue to chit chat with Angela and Jessica while Lauren is in the background tapping her foot annoyingly. I don't condone violence and I usually try to be the bigger person but sometimes I just feel like punching the bitch on her face. Before we part ways I can't help but pull Lauren aside for a few seconds.

"Lauren you really should try to overcome your jealousy and bad attitude. It really doesn't become you. I suggest accepting what you don't have and being happy with what you do," I say quickly and run off before she even has a chance to respond.

When the school day ends we all head over to my house to park the cars and then walk over to the circle. It is unusually sunny at the clearing today. Now that I know that I can't actually give up so much of my own energy that I will end up completely drained I feel more comfortable letting go. I look up towards the sky and feel the warm sun on my skin. I stay like that for a few moments until I feel my face get tingly and warm. I feel the familiar rush of energy running through my body. '_Wow I think I can actually take some energy from sunlight, which actually makes a lot of sense.'_

We all hold hands and get ready to exchange energy. I take a deep breath and open myself up more than I every have before. The feeling of energy trapped within my body gives me a boost of confidence. I feel the rush of energy and the electric current associated with sharing. As usual, the weather seems to be affected by our activities. The clouds clear a bit more and the clearing gets brighter and warmer by several degrees. The wind picks up once again but this time I don't feel like it's going to sweep me away. I grip Edward and Rosalie's hands a little bit tighter than before. When we all feel satisfied we slowly open our eyes and let of of our hands. The weather goes back to the way it was before we shared.

"Wow that was our best one yet," Alice exclaims happily. "Your energy was a little bit different today Bella, warmer and calmer."

We all walk back towards my house. Each one of us holding hands with our significant other. I could feel Edward's happiness through our small bond.

"I'm really proud of you," he whispers softly against my ear.

"Thank you, I'm really proud of my accomplishments so far as well."

I open my bedroom door and everyone claims a spot for themselves immediately. The girls take the bed and the boys sit on the floor against the bed. I take out the box and start handing out letters to everyone, keeping the diary to myself. We determine that the best way to do this is to take turns reading everything. I decide I might as well start reading from the diary and go from there.

x

_May 1st 1994_

_I have decided to document everything that happens in my life from this point forward. My parents agreed that I should marry into the Volturi family. Deep down I know they are being manipulated and the end goal is to break up our Clan. There is nothing I can really do however, I know that my abilities are a powerful weapon to them and they will never leave us in peace until we agree to join them. The only upside to this situation is that fact that Felix has agreed to move here instead of making me leave for Italy. We will have to travel there often but at least I can still call Forks my home. They will be coming in a few days to discuss the final details._

_x_

_May 5th, 1994_

_Today I finally met Felix Volturi and he behaved like a perfect charming gentleman. He seems genuinely interested in me and what I had to say. He told me that he liked me and that I was beautiful. He also mentioned that t together we would make a powerful couple. I am not sure what he meant by that but I don't think I want to find out. He doesn't seem the type of man to just settle for a small town kind of life. I am so afraid that I will be forced to leave Forks behind sooner rather than later. Without me, the families will not be able to form a strong enough bond and the link will be missing forever. Unfortunately Charlie cannot step into that role and that saddens me but I think it saddens him even more._

_x_

_May 6th, 1994_

_Today I think I met my one true love. I never considered myself naive enough to believe in love at first sight. In our world connections are made pretty quickly but actual love at first sight is quite unheard of. Alistair and Felix are both similar and different. While Felix is borderline cocky, Alistair is just confident. When we met today we could barely keep our eyes off each other and I hope that Felix did not notice. We managed to sneak away at the same time to talk. I asked him where he had been all my life and why he had kept me waiting. He gave me a blindingly bright smile and apologized. I realize that this situation can land us both in a whole world of trouble but they cannot keep us away. He is still a part of the Volturi family, he is Felix's cousin for god's sake. Surely they don't mind which one I bond __with?_

_x_

_May 9th, 1994_

_It's been a busy few days. I've been forced to split my time between Felix and Alistair. This situation is getting more complicated by the moment. Alistair is conflicted because on one hand he loves me as much as I love him but he is also loyal to Felix who is his best friend and family. Sneaking away and finding time to spend together has been easier than I thought because surprisingly Felix is not demanding too much of my time. Luckily he doesn't seem to find my aloofness strange; we were never close to begin with anyway. They both need to return to Italy to discuss with their family the trip and start making wedding plans. Felix wishes for the wedding to take place in Italy. I made Alistair promise me he will write soon. I think it might be time to have a conversation with my own parents._

_x_

_May 23rd, 1994_

_Alistair wrote me the letter he promised me. He doesn't seem to be very optimistic about our situation, but at least he promised me that he would not allow me to marry Felix. I don't think I could live without my one true love. I can't wait to see him and be in his arms once again. _

I finish off the last short journal entry and take a deep breath. No one says a thing for a few minutes.

"That was such a terrible situation for both of them to be in," Jasper breaks the silence. We don't say anything but I know we all agree. Rosalie unfolds her letter next and starts reading.

_May 26th 1994_

_My love, _

_I seem to not have made much progress in stopping your wedding with Felix and for that I am sorry. The wedding plans are still going strong and Felix is adamant that he wants to marry you. He was dating a girl from a well to do family before the marriage agreement was made and left her broken hearted. I told him that he could still marry her if he loved her and that I would speak to my uncle and take his place gladly in order to see him happy. He declined however and started spouting off nonsense about obedience and family honor. I know he is definitely attracted to you. You are gorgeous and no man could ever think otherwise. I believe he took what I said as a joke, so at least there is no danger of him becoming irate and doing something crazy. I am still trying to find a way stop this wedding from happening, please have faith._

_Your Alistair_

I pick up the diary and start reading next.

_June 5th, 1994_

_I was so disappointed with the last letter Alistair sent me that I was depressed for days. My parents were wondering what was going on, so I was forced to confess everything that has been happening to me. They were astounded to say the least. They seemed to snap out of their confusion pretty fast and agreed to speak to the Volturi in order stop the wedding or at least modify the contract. I am so happy that I have their love and support. I don't think I could do this without them. When Felix and Alistair arrived, my parents decided not to wait to speak to Felix about the situation and called a meeting the same day. He didn't take things well. He was angry and kept reiterating that we had a marriage contract that could not be broken. My parents pleaded with him to modify it somehow. I was forced to tell him that I had absolutely no connection to him and that creating a bond was going to be difficult at best. He said nothing except that he needed to speak to his parents about the subject before walking out the door. Alistair told him it was best for him to stay in town just in case something came up. Felix agreed and left for Italy. Alistair and I were blissfully happy and free for a few days before he was called back to Italy. We had enough time to create our own bond before he left and it was the most magical experience of my life. _

Emmett picked up the next letter and started reading next.

_June 9th, 1994_

_Livia Swan,_

_We have no intentions to modify the terms of our marriage contract. You are required to follow through with it and marry me as stipulated. I understand that you may not feel a great connection right now but that will rectify itself with time. We could try and bond at your circle like the olden times and hopefully make things easier for ourselves. I am sorry that you currently feel this way but you agreed to all of this nonetheless and there is no going back. The wedding plans will continue here in Italy and I suggest you ready yourself for our impending nuptials. My father will visit your parents to discuss this further._

_Your future husband,_

_Felix Volturi_

I pick up the diary once more and continue reading where I left off.

_June 16th, 1994_

_I am completely devastated and I don't think I have cried more in my life than I have today. Felix refuses to set me free or at least let me marry someone else in his family. I don't know what else to do. I just hope that Alistair is making progress and will find a way out of this. If not, I will be forced to marry Felix and eventually leave my family behind. My parents have arranged a meeting with Aro Volturi and I hope that they have better luck this time around._

_x_

_June 18th, 1994 _

_My parents went to talk to Aro Volturi tonight. I'm praying things turn out okay. I haven't heard anything from Alistair since he left and it's worrying me. I have a feeling something terrible is going to happen and I feel powerless to stop it._

_x_

_June 22nd, 1994_

_It's been two days since I buried my parents and I am completely devastated at the turn of events. Charlie is besides himself with sadness and we have been counting on each other for support. All the police report says is that they were mugged in Port Angeles on their way back to their car. They were robbed of their possessions, then shot and left for dead in an alley. I refuse to believe that the Volturi had nothing to do with this. They died precisely on the night they were trying to negotiate the terms of the contract. Unfortunately, Aro Volturi has a tight alibi and no proof against him. I refuse to marry into a family of murderers. I am aware of the fact that Alistair belongs to that family but I believe wholeheartedly that he is different than all of them. He WILL come back for me and we will run away together. They'll never find us. I've been getting by by taking a little bit of energy for myself. It's just a little bit, it won't do any harm. I need to stay strong for Alistair. I need to wait until he comes back for me. I can't give into the sadness of losing my parents. _

Alice picks up her letter. "I guess I'm next then."

_June 24th, 1994_

_My love,_

_I am so sorry to hear about the death of your parents sweetheart. I know that my involvement with you is the cause of all of this and for that I am sorry. Aro had something to do with it and we all know it but we don't talk about it. In spite of everything the wedding preparations continue. I have decided that I will talk to Felix personally and hopefully knock some sense into him. It's taking me a few days to built up the courage and find the right time to do so but I promise you I will. If they don't agree I will leave them all behind and we can run away together. I will protect you with my life if I have to. _

_Forever yours,_

_Alistair_

_x_

_June 28th, 1994_

_Alistair called today for the first time ever. We had agreed to keep a low profile by only sending letters, but this was too urgent to wait. He talked to Felix and things went terribly wrong. He told me Felix was not listening to reason, called him a traitor, and threatened to exile him from Italy. Things got even uglier after that. He did something terrible but I know that he truly did it in self defence. In his fury, Felix attacked Alistair and Alistair did all that he could to defend himself. I know Alistair didn't mean it. He would not kill his own flesh and blood on purpose. I will not look at him any different for what he has done. He told me he was going to take the first plane out of Italy and come get me. He is terrified because he believes someone may have seen something. We will run away together to the end of the world if we have to. I have been taking more energy than usual and I am not putting any of it back. It's the only way I know how to cope. I need to keep strong for the both of us._

_x_

_July 1st, 1994_

_I have been hiding Alistair for a few days now. I have gotten several calls from Volturi's people asking about his whereabouts. I deny knowing anything about it but I am completely terrified. I don't think they know we are involved with each other but we suspect they might know he was the one who killed Felix. Alistair received a phone call and he took off to meet someone he believes can help us. I have packed my bags and I'm ready to leave as soon as he says so. I am upset about leaving Charlie behind like this, especially after losing both of our parents not long ago, but it is too dangerous to say anything. His life would be in danger if he knew what has truly been going on. I hope he forgives me one day for deceiving him and leaving him behind forever. _

I shut the diary and then proceed to bury my face in my pillows.

"This is so crazy," I say. My voice muffled by the pillows. I hear the others start to stand up and I pull my face away from the bed.

"This was a lot to take in, but at least we know what was truly going on. We are better prepared to deal with the Volturi thanks to her diary and the letters she left behind."

"I can't believe my grandparents agreed to the marriage in the first place."

"You saw what she wrote and we know how they work. They manipulated them into agreeing but what they were holding against them we will probably never know."

"But could they have manipulated them with their abilities?"

"It's a possibility, but the fact that they work dirty is known information so something else must have been at play."

"That's the last of the journal entries and the letters and it's close to the date that she died on. I am assuming that things went wrong when Alistair went to meet his contact. Who knows, maybe the contact was the one actually sent to assassinate him."

"We are going to head home now and let you process things calmly," says Alice before leaning over and giving me a hug goodbye; everyone except Edward leaves.

"How are you taking things sweetheart?"

"I think I'm taking it fairly well all things considered. This is kind of a shock to me as well as to you I'm sure but I think we just have to deal with this situation head on and prepare ourselves for the worst."

"That's the spirit, we will strengthen our bond not only as a group but as a couple. I meant it when I said that I considered you my forever and everything that happens to you affects me too." He leans over and places a tender kiss on my forehead. I lean against him in response.

"I can't help but feel a tiny bit guilty over all of this. This is all revolved around my family and I feel like this is happening to you guys because of us," I whisper against his chest.

He pulls away from me and grabs my face, forcing me to look him in the eyes. "Don't be ridiculous. Although it is true that it mostly revolved around your family at the time, they have been pestering us for many many years. They are always trying to find a weak link and I suppose they found it in your grandparents. We are a very small clan but we have very powerful/useful abilities. It's kind of like having a lot concentrated power. I think they also feel threatened by us because we never truly showed fear against them."

I lean back on my bed bringing him down with me. He buries his face on my neck and continues to hold my cheek.

"It really felt amazing to truly share my energy with all of you and being able to receive all of yours."

"Yeah I definitely felt the difference in you. I know I always tell you so, but I am proud of you." I turn my face, kiss him on the cheek, and mutter a soft thanks.

"Do you think we could bond soon," I ask somewhat shyly.

"That's a really important step love, do you think you're reading to do this? Are you in love with me?"

I hesitate and look away, a faint blush staining my cheeks.

"We have not been together long enough, and although I care about you so much and I cannot imagine not having you in my life, I am not there yet," I admit carefully.

"I totally understand. I think I feel a the same way but I can tell you right now that I am quickly falling in love with you." I smile brightly at his response. I pull his face towards mine and kiss him passionately. I give it my all because I want him to feel exactly what it is that I feel for him. Things escalate quickly after that and before I know it he is on top of me. He sneaks his hands inside my sweater and caresses the bare skin of my back. I hesitate for a second before pulling away from him and grabbing the bottom of my sweater to pulling it off. He doesn't question me at all and quickly pulls me towards him again. He begins to pepper kisses across my jaw and down my neck and shoulders, I throw my head back and moan softly, egging him on. He slides his hand under my bra, but quickly decides that it's not enough and starts fidgeting with the clasp of it. I desperately attempt to slide his shirt off making him chuckle. Just as he is about to pull it off himself we hear a door slam shut.

"Dammit," Edward groans falling to the bed next to me and I giggle in response. I quickly sober up however, when I start to think of what Charlie would think if he saw us right now. My hair a mess, my shirt off, bra barely hanging on, and swollen lips.

"I think you should go downstairs first, you are in better shape," I suggest. He looks at me like I'm crazy.

"Do you want him to shoot me or something? Maybe I can go down your balcony ladder and then sneak to the driveway to get my car." I roll my eyes at him and stand up while attempting to hold the bra to my chest.

"Brush your hair a bit and go downstairs, start talking to him about the events of today to distract him. I'll come down soon."

"He's gonna know Bella."

"Your car is in the driveway and we are nowhere to be found downstairs, so I think he's got a pretty good idea. I just don't want him to walk in on us, who would?"

"You're right, it's just that even though we are adults, this is still his house and you are still his daughter." I give him a little kiss of encouragement before shooing him out the door.

After I shut the door and I lean against it and sigh. Despite all of what's happening and all the secrets, he is my ray of sunshine.

xx

* * *

**Uh oh! ExB are always getting interrupted, but don't worry they will get to it eventually ;). Plus you have to remember that they really haven't been together for long at all despite their connection.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I tried my best to keep the dates consistent and somewhat realistic but if something doesn't add up... let's just go with it. Don't forget to review! I am humbled by the fact that you are all taking the time to read and review my story and that you are really enjoying it. Like I have mentioned in the past, I'm doing this for fun and I'm no where near perfect. :D**

**Thank you!**

**Kiara**


	12. Chapter 12

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello everyone! This is the chapter that some of you have been waiting for this whole time! I truly hope you all keep enjoying my story so far. I am very happy that you all seemed to like reading about the back story through the letters and diary from last chapter. **

**A very special thanks to these lovely people who reviewed: cbmorefie, sujari6, Beauford, and csp4.**

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer owns all Twilight related characters. **

* * *

**Xx TSC xX**

**Chapter 12**

Life became pretty calm for a while in Forks and we did not come across more hidden secrets either. We continued to bond at the circle after school and on the weekends. I have never felt any closer to a group of people in my life and they truly became my second family. The threat of the Volturi was still imminent and we constantly had it in the back of our minds but we tried to enjoy the bonding experience as much as we could.

Edward and I have become impossibly closer and for the first time in my life I truly believe that I am in love. We have put off sharing all of our energy with each other until we were sure we were ready to commit to one another for life. There was also the small detail of being in love as a requirement for the bond to work. I think about all of this as we walk hand in hand towards the circle. The stone itself is not very big but we try our best to sit cross legged across each other as comfortably as we possibly can. Edward leans over a bit and gives me a soft kiss before taking a deep breath.

"You sure?"

I roll my eyes at him playfully, "I'm sure, you can stop asking me already. You're not getting cold feet are you?" His eyes widen and he shakes his head furiously.

"Bella I would never. I love you, I love you more than I can explain with words."

"Then show me." He leans forwards once again and captures my lips between his in a passionate kiss. When we break apart we takes my hands in his and places them in the center.

"You don't want to take a bit of energy before?"

"No, I want to give you purely my energy. I want you to feel me and only me," I whisper. He smiles brilliantly and closes his eyes. I do the same and hold on to his hands a little tighter than before.

This time something about the energy in the air is different. The air seems to be static and for a moment I am scared that it's not working because I feel nothing else apart from slight stinging against my skin. Then before I can even process what is happening I feel my energy being sucked out of me. I feel Edward jerk a bit as well which makes me assume that he is experiencing something similar to me. The energy quickly flows from my chest, down to my arms, and finally to my hands.

When I share energy I usually feel the stinging sensation of it flowing through my fingertips but this time it's much more intense. My hands feel completely electrified and full of energy. I have absolutely no idea when it started but I'm suddenly aware of the crazy thunder and lightning show we are experiencing. Edward looks up at the sky with wide eyes, his surprise evident. The sky opens up and it starts pouring rain. I close my eyes in response waiting for it to hit me but it never does. All around us rainwater hits the ground hard but not a single drop touches us. It's like the stone circle is being protected by an invisible umbrella. Edward squeezes my hands and I turn my attention back to him. The energy between our hands gets impossibly intense and I don't think I could ever experience anything more overwhelming in my entire life.

Then it's gone. We laugh nervously a little thinking it's over.

It doesn't last long though, before either one of us has time to take a breath it rushes back in. If we were not holding on to each other so hard, I think we could have been knocked back. It hurts, it truly hurts so good that I can't help but let out a small cry of surprise. The energy is back, only this time his every essence is combined with mine. It rushes up my arms and spreads across my chest. It slowly becomes less intense with time, until only a small buzz of warmth is left. The storm is gone but big droplets are still falling to the ground from the trees.

My entire body is shaking uncontrollably and before I realize what's happening I start to cry as well. Edward looks at me carefully, before determining that I am not crying because I am hurting or because I am upset.

"Why are you crying sweetheart?"

"I don't know! I am so happy we did this finally but I am so freaking overwhelmed," I wail miserably. He chuckles softly and pulls me to him as much as he is able to.

"I understand, part of me wants to burst into tears too," he promises. After a few minutes of attempting to get my emotions in check I finally stop sobbing. I wipe my eyes and start laughing at myself.

"God that was so dramatic."

"Your emotions were all over the place because of our bond wife," He winks and lets me go.

"Hey now! I am not your wife in the eyes of society until you put a ring on it," I say while tapping my left ring finger.

"Yeah but no one else can have you now. You are mine forever and ever and ever," he responds possessively and pulls me to him roughly.

"Rawr." He laughs before kissing me and then letting me go once again.

"We really need to get up, I'm starting to get a cramp in my leg."

"Baby," I tease. It feels to natural to have this playful banter between us. I feel like I can open myself up to him completely. We finally get off the circle stone and shake our legs off a bit.

"You're right though, I can't really call you my wife unless we make if official.

"Can I still get the wedding night though?" I ask wiggling my eyebrows at him. Even though I am making light of the situation I am terribly nervous about it. I have never been with a man before and the thought of someone else seeing me naked is intimidating at the very least. I know however, that I cannot call myself truly his unless we give ourselves to each other completely.

"For sure baby," he smiles softly at me and kisses me. I know he can tell that regardless of the fact that I am making jokes about it, I am nervous. "You know that I will wait for you as long as you need me to right?"

"Of course. I am ready though I swear to you."

"You know my parents are out of town this weekend," he hints casually as we walk back to my house.

"I'll tell Charlie that I am going to have a sleepover with Alice."

"Think he will buy it?"

"Probably not but it's better than coming out and saying it." I hoist myself up on the ladder and quickly open the balcony door to my room.

"You look all jittery Bella," Edward says softly.

I pout at him and give him a hug. "It's my first time Edward, a girl has a right to be nervous about it," I whisper.

"I know love, it's mine too."

"I know," I grin at him. "We are safe anyway, I went to the doctor and got something. I have a secret fear of getting pregnant too young." I confess.

"We'll be extra safe cuz I'll get something too." We kiss each other goodbye after a few minutes of necking. I make sure that he is gone and then I let out a little girlish scream and jump back on the bed. I am so ready for this and I know that the Volturi will not be able to separate us once we have bonded completely.

I go downstairs to make Charlie some food since I will be gone by dinner time. I decide that the best course of action is to give Dad a call before he gets home to let him know that I will be going over to the Cullen house and that I made him dinner. I pick up the house phone up and dial his cell phone.

"Hello?" He answers in his gruff voice.

"Hey Dad I just wanted to let you know I cooked your favorite dinner." There is a slight pause before he responds.

"Thank you Bella. You cook most of the time though," he states.

"Oh right. I also wanted to let you know that I will be spending the weekend at the Cullen house. With Alice," I add for good measure but I don't think he is buying it.

"Well thanks for attempting to butter me up honey. I guess the only thing I can say is that I hope you have fun and you are careful. With Alice," he mocks.

"Okay okay I get it. Bye Daddy." I say before I hang up on him. I wipe the smile off my face after I realize I just called him daddy, something I haven't done since I was probably eight. If he was only suspicious before he is no longer just that. I shake it off and continue to make dinner.

After dinner is done I head upstairs to get ready. I take a shower with coconut butter body wash and then lather myself with the lotion afterwards. I grab my locket from the counter for good luck and place it around my neck. I put on some nice underwear and grab a red dress that falls to my knees from my closet. I also grab some black knee-high socks and long sleeve warm sweater. I brush out my hair, swipe some mascara on my lashes, and some lipgloss on my lips. I put on my favorite boots and grab my purse. Just as I am walking out the door I realize that I haven't actually packed anything and I'm supposed to be staying the whole weekend. I hurry back towards my closet and start making up some quick outfits and putting them inside a bag I also got from the closet.

Once I get my toiletries and clothes ready I grab everything else I need and head down the stairs. When I walk out the door Alice is already there waiting for me typing away on her phone. I knock on the passenger window and she unlocks the door.

"Hey I hope you haven't been waiting here for long," I apologize.

"Oh you're fine and speaking of fine... Damn girl." She whistles at me making me feel extremely self conscious.

"Do you think I am trying too hard," I ask while pulling at dress self consciously.

"Of course not, I'm that girl who dresses up to go to the grocery store. Always being well-dressed is my style, so you're not getting any complaints from me. Edward will like it," she adds sweetly.

"Thanks. I know this is not how it's gonna be every single time but you can't blame me for trying a little harder the first time."

"You should have seen me when Jasper and I got serious. Let's just say that I had on a way shorter dress and heels were involved."

"How long have you guys been together?"

"Well we started a serious relationship about a year ago, but we didn't actually bond till about six months ago."

"Wow Edward and I are moving pretty fast then."

"These are special circumstances, not everyone is the same. As long as you two feel safe and comfortable it's cool." I nod in agreeance and lean my head back against the headrest, the tension easing off my body.

"I am going to be dropping you off and then heading over to the Hale house. Jasper and I got a hot date tonight," she winks at me. "I will be back later tonight so if you want to talk about anything just come find me."

"Sounds good." I lean across and give her a half hug goodbye before grabbing my bag and stepping out of the car. I walk up the steps and knock on the door. As soon as I knock the door opens.

"You were waiting by the window weren't you."

"You caught me. You look gorgeous," He greets me with a soft kiss and proceeds to take the bag from my hands. "Stay right here I will run up to my room real quick."

After he gets back from his room he leads me to the formal dining room. He has a nice dinner spread out on the table.

"Tadaa! It's not gourmet dinner or anything but I tried to make something good at least."

"I appreciate it." I kiss his cheek sweetly. He pulls the chair for me before he sits himself down on the other side. We have a nice, comfortable dinner together. I feel so safe and happy with him. I know that I could definitely get used to always being with him like this. We put the plates in the kitchen and then run up the stairs to his room. I know that regardless of the fact that we planned tonight, we don't have to do anything that I am not sure of. No pressure.

I take my shoes and sweater off before I jump in bed. I lay back against the pillows and cross my leg expectantly. He looks at me excitedly and takes off his shoes as well before jumping in bed after me and pulling me against him. He starts to nip me playfully and I giggle back at him. It quickly turns serious though when he captures my lips between his in a passionate kiss. He moves on top of me and continues to kiss me before moving to my jaw and neck. I feel a difference in the way he kisses me now. He used to be more careful and controlled, but now he is giving it his all. He slides his right hand down my waist and rests it on my butt giving it a little squeeze.

He pulls away from me for a moment and whispers, "I'll try my best to make it good for you baby, but you know I don't know exactly what i'm doing either."

"I know," I whisper and pull his mouth back to me. He responds eagerly and presses himself on me some more. I finally notice his hardness and I get a tingle of a excitement mixed in with satisfaction. He moves his hand to my upper back and begins to search for my zipper. Once he finds it he pulls it down all the way and slides his hands inside my dress. I sit up and help him push my dress off.

"You're so beautiful," Edward says after he takes a good look at me. It's like he can't get enough of me. He is squeezing and touching everything that he can reach. He reaches back once again and unclasps my bra before removing it as well. His eyes widen slightly and he leans down to kiss my chest softly and carefully. I run my hands through his hair in appreciation. He licks all the way down my chest and and belly. I push him back slightly and attempt to unbutton his shirt. I start to fumble slightly so he takes over for me. I move to unbuckle his belt instead. He just smirks at my eagerness.

I do a better job with his pants and begin to push them down while he takes his shirt off. Edward gathers me up again in his arms and continues to kiss me passionately. I arch up against him and pull up my legs to wrap them around his waist. I push his boxer briefs down his legs with my feet and he kicks them off the rest of the way. He presses himself against me and I feel him hard and pulsing against my soft belly.

"I love you," Edward whispers against my neck.

"I love you too, I'm ready to be yours."

He sits back once again and I finally get to really see him in all his naked glory. He is definitely lean and fit. I have never seen anything more sexy in my entire life. He gives me one more meaningful look before hooking his thumbs inside my underwear and pulling it down. I can't wait anymore so I sit up as well when he is done and attach my lips to his. He trails his his thumbs down my stomach to my sweet spot.

"Are you ready?" He straightens up and pushes himself slightly against my entrance. I nod and he pushes himself in slowly. I close my eyes and grab on to his shoulders tightly. I feel a slight burning pain and the sensation of being stretched beyond anything I've ever imagined. When he pushes all the way inside of me he pauses and starts kissing my face, giving me a moment to relax and get used to the new intrusion.

"You okay?" I give him a watery grin and he carefully untangles my arms from his neck. I wrap my legs tighter around his waist and give him the go ahead to keep going. He pushes in and out slowly at first and then begins to pick up speed. He changes the angle slightly which hits another sweet spot inside of me that causes a loud moan to spill from my lips unexpectedly. He is encouraged by the new sounds that I am making and continues to do hit that spot. The sensations begin to build up considerably and before I know it I feel something tighten and then expand within me. I let out a little scream and arch up against his chest. He curses softly and then spills inside of me right after.

He lays on top of me for five more minutes while he catches his breath. He sits up and pulls me up with him keeping us connected. He grabs my hands and I immediately know what he wants to do. I concentrate on sharing my energy with him. It is extremely easy for me to share energy with Edward this time around. I suppose it is because of our bonding earlier today and the fact that we have completely given ourselves to each other. We finish our bonding and lay back on the bed exhausted. He pulls me to him and kisses my head.

"This is one of the most important days of my life and you made it very special." He squeezes me in response and kisses me again. We quickly fall asleep and when I wake up again the world is dark outside. Edward seems to be completely knocked out still so I decide to get up and take a shower. I don't bother putting clothes on because I'll have to strip down again. It's hard not to notice the slight throb of soreness between my legs when I stake the first few steps. I ignore it and continue on to the bathroom.

I jump slightly when I feel Edward wrap his arms around me inside the shower. I was so wrapped up in my mind that I didn't even hear him come in.

"You didn't wake me."

"You looked so cute sleeping I just couldn't bring myself to do it."

"Everything good?" He doesn't have to explain the meaning behind his words because it is perfectly clear.

I turn around to look him in the eye. "You worry too much baby, you were wonderful, everything is wonderful, and I feel wonderful." He nods, seemingly satisfied by my answer. When we are done showering we move to the bedroom and I borrow a comfy t-shirt from Edward to sleep in and fall back into bed together.

We are awoken the next morning but a loud knock on the door. I wake up and panic a little thinking that maybe Edward's parents got back early from the conference and Esme is about to walk in at any moment.

"It's me Alice," I hear through the door. "I just wanted to let you know you've slept in for most of the morning."

"Thanks a lot Alice, I really wanted you to wake me up to tell me the time of day," Edward groans besides me.

"You're welcome," she chirps from outside the door. I laugh softly and move to get out of bed. Edward wraps his arm around my waist before I can get off and pulls me back.

"Stay a little longer."

"You can sleep in a little bit more if you wish, but I'm going to get up to talk to Alice and make us some breakfast okay?"

He pouts but is too sleepy to protest much. I fish inside my bag for some fresh clothes and once I feel presentable enough I walk down the stairs to the kitchen where I find Alice eating a bagel.

"Morning, I made breakfast."

"Hey Alice." I grab another bagel and start to spread some cream cheese on it.

"So… that's it? You're not going to tell me how everything went?"

"Well everything was great!"

"You gotta give me more than that."

"Okay fine," I grin. "It was great, a little awkward at first but great."

"He was careful right?"

"Yes. There was no cliche bleeding, I didn't feel like I was being torn in two," I laugh. She hits me in the arm in response.

"I'm so happy that everything went so wonderful. I guess technically you and I are unofficial sisters," she winks. I smile back at her and lean over to give her a hug.

"What about your date with Jasper? Everything went well?"

She hesitates slightly before answering. The way she reacted to my question makes me frown and I before concerned that something bad happened between them.

"Did you guys have a fight or something?"

"No! I wanted to wait until Edward came down to talk to you guys about this but I guess you can just let him know when he wakes up. I had another vision in the middle of dinner with Jasper. They'll be here soon Bella, it could be days or maybe a couple weeks? It's hard to determine."

My heart begins to drum against my rib cage and I look up to see Edward come into the kitchen. By the look on his face he heard the last part of our conversation for sure.

"I can go back to the circle today and maybe try to get a clearer image."

"No it's just going to end up wearing you out and it might not even work. I think we are all ready to face whatever comes our way," Edward says with conviction. I agree with him wholeheartedly.

"Thanks for waking me up from that nice dream I was having this morning Alice."

"Hey I tried to send Bella a text this morning. I didn't just start banging on the door first." I roll my eyes at them and hop down from my kitchen stool and head up the stairs to find my phone.

Turns out Alice did try to text me first but I realize that I have a few other texts as well from Vera.

_Hey Bella! I have already booked my flight for next week. - Vera_

_Aren't you excited to see me? - Vera_

_I'm going to be there whether you like it or not! We have a lot to talk about. - Vera. _

I decide to go ahead and respond right away to her dramatic texts.

_I'm sorry I didn't respond earlier. I was spending time with my boyfriend and I wasn't paying attention to the phone. - Bella_

_You have to give me all the juicy details. -Vera_

_You'll have them as soon as you come visit and we take sometime to sit down and really talk. Do you need to get picked up from the airport? -Bella_

_Yep! I would really appreciate it. I'll send you the details soon. I can't wait to see you! -Vera. _

I smile happily at my phone but then I realize what horrible timing it actually is. The Volturi are coming and things could get ugly fast. I run back down the stairs to find Alice and Edward again.

"My best friend from Arizona is coming next week to see me. I know this really bad timing but I can't really turn her away. She already has everything organized."

"I guess it really isn't the best timing but if she is practically already on her way, we can't tell her not to come."

"I'm gonna have to tell her some stuff and I really hope you guys are okay with that. I promise you that she is completely trustworthy. Besides, before this all started she was more of a believer than I ever was. She always dragged me to crystal ball lady at the town fairs." Everyone laughs and the tension is dissipated for the time being.

"I'm glad you have people in your life that care about you so much. We'll just have to try to keep her away from the Volturi if her visit coincides with theirs."

I hug him tightly and kiss him on the lips. "You make me the happiest girl in the world. You can't imagine how much I love you."

"If it's as much as I love you, then yeah I have an idea."

I know that as long as we have each other we can face any adversity. Bring it on Volturi, bring it on.

X

X

* * *

**Hey!**

**I hope that you all liked it, including the whole love scene. Since this was both of their first times I didn'twant to do anything too crazy. I'm sure that you have noticed that regardless of the fact that this is more of a supernatural/fantasy story I usually try to keep things a bit more realistic (within reason). Having said that, I also admit that I am not super amazing at writing smut/lemons. If any of you think there is something missing, you are welcome to write something and send it. I may tweak it and put it in somewhere but... I can't promise anything. I have always said that I welcome suggestions and constructive criticism. **

**Thanks again for reading,**

**Kiara**

**Ps. There may or may not be Volturi in the next chapter ;).**


	13. Chapter 13

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello again! Let me start off by saying I am so sorry it has taken me this long to update! :( I have been extremely busy with school and my other activities, I promise I have not neglected this story on purpose. Now on to better things... I hope you all like this chapter, you finally get to learn about the story behind Vera and get a glimpse of the Volturi involved. Enjoy. **

**As always, I am very thankful to all of you who review. I truly appreciate you (specially those loyal reviewers!) 3 **

**Beauford, Lawsy89, cbmorefie, csp4, LMS, and sujari6 - Thanks for your input!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 13**

**Xx TSC xX**

I spent the rest of the morning at the Cullen's house lazing about with Alice and Edward. The others came around later that afternoon and we went down to the rec room to hang out together. I was still slightly surprised when Rosalie pulled me aside and asked if everything went okay and if I needed anything. I assured her of course that I was fine, but that I appreciated the sentiment anyway. Despite the fact that our relationship had improved and we had bonded together, we weren't exactly best friends yet.

That night Edward and I share his bed again. Naturally of course I don't feel like going for round two so we just cuddle and make-out. He is very sweet and understanding about everything and just says that enjoying our new found bond together is enough. The next day passes by in a similar fashion. When Carlisle and Esme come home they find all of us down in the rec room watching movies together. Edward and I discuss the fact that we would have to tell our parents that we had bonded. We are not going to go into the details though because we consider that completely unnecessary. I wait with the others while Alice and Edward go to talk to their parents. Alice is going to talk about her visions and Edward will talk about our bond. I admit that I am still nervous about the fact that they will know what we have done and the fact that it was at their house.

They both come back after half an hour to talk to us.

"So I told my parents about my latest vision. They are naturally worried of course, but like always they are willing to fight with us to keep the Clan together like it should be," says Alice. The mention of the Volturi sours our mood a little but we try to shake it off as best as we can. I volunteer to go back upstairs to get refreshments for everyone. When I enter the kitchen I find Esme cooking dinner. She turns around and smiles brightly at me. Without warning she envelops me in a hug and welcomes me to the family.

"I know this is probably a little bit awkward for you at the moment, but I just need you to know that Carlisle and I already see you as a daughter and that we couldn't have imagined someone better for our son." Her words warms my heart and I squeeze her back a little tighter.

"Although I know your mom is a big part of your life she isn't in town right now. I need you to know that you can tell me absolutely anything. I want you to learn to see me as your second mother."

"I will. Thank you so much Esme, it's nice to know that I can have a mother figure in this town. Sometimes a girl just needs some advice."

"Of course sweetie. Even if it's about Edward, I assure you that anything we talk about will remain confidential."

"I appreciate that. Now I just need to bring down some refreshments because I promised I would," I laugh. She helps me put stuff in a tray for me to take back to the others. Esme also invites all of us to have some dinner and offers to prepare a plate for me to take to Charlie. Once dinner is over I go up to Edward's room to gather my stuff to go home. I say goodbye to everyone and then head out the door with Edward.

We pull up in front of my driveway, then Edward gets out the car and goes around to open the door for me like the gentleman he is. He doesn't let go of me right away though, he grabs me around the waist and pulls me to him. He kisses me with this soft intensity that makes me want to melt into a puddle.

"God, I love you so much. I'm so lucky to have you Bella," he hugs me tightly and kisses the top of my head. His words make my eyes water and I have to take a moment to blink away the tears and compose myself before responding.

"I love you too Edward, you are my forever." He squeezes me once more before letting go of me and driving off.

I walk up to the house and open the door quietly. Dad hears me come in regardless and calls me into the living room.

"How was your weekend?" I decide that now is probably a good time to talk to Dad about Edward and I. I decide to sweeten him up just a bit by offering him the food Esme prepared for him first.

I take a deep breath and start the unavoidable. "Edward and I went to the circle Friday afternoon. We decided we were ready to bond once and for all." I give him a few moments to let the information sink in.

"Well this is something that I have been expecting for some time now so I can't say that I am surprised and I honestly figured that the weekend stay at the Cullen's house had something to do with it. Wish you would have just told me upfront what you were planning to do."

"Sorry Dad. I see your point of view but I hope you can see it from mine as well. It's kind of an awkward situation. You now the traditions of the Clan better than I do."

"That I do. I just wish you didn't have to rush things so much."

"Although I love Edward with all of my heart, I have to confess that I wish we had a little more time before taking that step."

"I am glad that even though you were thrown into this whole mess head first you managed to remain mature and level headed enough to understand everything that is going on. That makes me feel a whole lot better about this whole thing."

I leave him to finish off his meal by himself and head upstairs to my room. I take my phone out of my pocket and shoot Edward a quick text letting him know everything turned out okay.

Xx TSC xX

Vera and I text back and forth during the week making plans for when she gets to Forks. Charlie agreed to let her stay with me. There were other rooms in the house, but we decided we would just share since we had so much to catch up on. We agreed that I would pick her up at the airport this afternoon, naturally, Edward offered to take me.

I look around trying to spot her golden brown hair among the throng of travelers. I briefly consider if I should have brought a sign with me, but I know she would forever make fun of me for that. I finally spot her and I automatically scream out her name. She turns around so fast I think I almost miss it and she lets out an excited scream and runs for me, not caring about attracting the attention of those around her. She crashes into me and almost knocks me back and hugs me tight. With everything going on I hadn't realized just how much I missed her and loved having her close to me.

"You're really here!"

"I know can you honestly believe it?"

"I almost can't," I say excitedly jumping up and down. All of a sudden I remember Edward is with me. I turn to him and reach out for his hand. "I'd like you to meet my boyfriend Edward."

He reaches out a hand to her but she ignores it and gives him a bear hug. He is a little taken back but he laughs and hugs her back awkwardly while still holding my hand.

"Nice to meet you, I'm obviously here to make sure you're treating my sister from another mister right." He nods at her and pulls me to his side. She wiggles her eyebrows at me. "I want the details later. I hope you aren't shy Edward." He looks back at me with wide eyes and I shake my head back at him smiling.

During the ride back to Forks, Vera and I chatter incessantly and I worry that Edward will find us very annoying, but the occasional grin on his face tells me otherwise so we continue on merrily. We first stop by the diner because apparently Vera's stomach is about to eat itself and no one on the plane fed her any real food. She tells me how she finds this little town quite charming and homey. Edward and I decided beforehand that he would drop us off at my house and I would tell her everything myself. The sooner she knows the better because the Volturi are approaching fast.

We make our way to my room right away in order to get her settled in a bit before we start to really get serious. After all of that is done we sit on my bed facing each other.

"So I am not sure if you're going to think I'm crazy and stuff so I'm just going to come out and say everything."

"Whatever you have to tell me I will believe Bella, you know I trust everything you say to me."

"Well…" I begin to update her on all the crazy stuff that has happened to me since I've been here. I even make sure to tell her about the Volturi and their impending arrival.

"God Bella those people really sound insane. Do you think they could really be capable of hurting someone?"

"According to my aunt's diary they were the ones that killed or sent someone to kill her lover Alistair. This is something that has not been confirmed of course but it's not hard to come to that conclusion."

"Well damn I don't even know what to say to that."

"I'm just glad you believe me and you don't think the people of Forks are trying to turn me bat shit crazy."

"Well everything that's happened is certainly bat shit crazy but despite it all you still seem somewhat sane you know?"

"Well thanks," I laugh and throw a pillow at her head which she dodges.

"I suppose I should tell you why it's so easy for me to believe everything you have told me so far. You know that I've always been kind of a believer in the supernatural and the spiritual. You also know that I go out of state sometimes to visit my mom's side of the family. I've told you before about my batty aunt that looks into crystal balls."

"It's not just your aunt is it?" I say suddenly realizing the meaning behind her words.

"I guess I never really got into it because I was afraid of being judged. I think deep down I was judging them too you know? It's not that I don't trust you because I would trust you with my life. I just kind of ignore it and put it in the back of my mind until I have to go back to visit them. Plus my Dad thinks they really are weird and he kind of influenced my way of thinking."

"Wow Vera, what if your family is part of another Clan?"

"Everytime I visit them they have lots of quirky friends that come over to visit with us. I suppose it could be their community?"

"You have seriously never wanted to find out?"

"I have but I was scared of my Dad being upset with me and I generally just ignore it since I don't always have to be around them. My grandma was a medium, she's gone though so I never really had a chance to ask her about it."

"It's hereditary, do you think you could have an ability as well?" I ask confused.

"No I don't think so? I mean everytime I visit with them I think I might but I always put if off as being influenced by the environment."

"Maybe that's why we connected so much despite not really knowing that much about our heritage."

"You know what? That actually makes a lot of sense but I don't really have any special ability. I mean my aunt did try to teach me her crystal ball ways but my Dad found out about it and got really mad."

"You don't know because you've never tried to discover it. It's passed down and although it can happen it is very rare for it to skip."

"Well if I do have some ability I sure hope I discover it soon because it sounds like you can use all the help you can get."

"No pressure, we are strong and we can take them. I'm going to text Edward so he can pick us up and you can meet the rest of the Clan at his house." I take out my phone and shoot Edward a quick text letting him know that we were ready to get picked up.

We grab our bags and walk outside to meet Edward. Once we get to his house, we go out to his backyard where everyone has gathered around. Everyone stands up straight and waits until I introduce her.

"Everyone this is Vera my best friend from Arizona, Vera this is Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie."

"Nice to meet you all," says Vera. Everyone responds accordingly but then all are silent and they seem to be studying her quietly.

Rosalie is the first to speak up. "I'm assuming Bella already explained everything to you, and you know what we are."

"Yes she's told me everything and I believe her."

"I think she's telling the truth because of her aura, but there is something different about it. I can't place exactly what it is. There is something dark about it."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Vera asks while frowning. She looks back at me but I'm at a loss for words but just when I am about to jump in and defend her Rosalie interrupts me.

"I'm not saying you're bad or hiding something. I'm just saying that there is something darker about it and I don't really know what it is."

I jump in at that moment and explain to everyone what we had been discussing at my house. The possibility of her belonging to a Clan is very likely. Unfortunately, she cannot just call her aunt out of nowhere and ask about it because her Aunt will want to know why she is asking those questions and we cannot deal with that right now.

"She's genuinely confused about this whole thing, I'm able to read her emotions easily," Jasper adds.

"I guess it's up to us to help you discover what your super powers are," Alice says brightly.

"But isn't it possible to just be completely average? Bella did tell me that it skips sometimes."

"Yes but it is very rare and usually only when there are more than one sibling. Do you have any brothers or sisters?" Emmett asks her.

"No, I'm an only child like Bella. It's one of the reasons why we are so close, we were like sisters back in Phoenix." I squeeze her hand to show my support. We decide that it's time for me to show her a little bit of my powers and she is instantly amazed at what I can do.

Sometime later, Esme comes out with some drinks for us and we all sit casually on the deck to talk things out a little more. All of a sudden Vera seems to notice my necklace.

"Wow cool where did you get this?" She reaches out to touch it and as soon as she does her face contorts and she lets out a little whimper. Everyone's full attention is on her.

"Vera what's wrong?"

"Oh god, I just felt the biggest rush of emotion in my life. Happiness, sadness, regret, excitement, guilt, love. I've never experienced anything like it."

"You've really never experienced anything like this?"

"In small doses. Sometimes I touch something and all of a sudden I have a change in mood. I just thought I was a very weird person."

"She's been suppressing this all her life guys. Her Dad doesn't really believe in any of this, he thinks it's nonsense. He drilled into her head that her mom's side of the family are different, and not in a good way."

"He's not a bad person. My Dad is just very afraid of the unknown, which is weird considering he married my mom and he knew how her family was. When my Mom died we moved away and I think if he could have he wouldn't have sent me to visit her side of the family. But deep down he knew that it was not fair to them, they had lost a daughter and a sister after all."

"Maybe we found your ability. You are able to sense the emotions of people through the items they've owned or touched," I explain quietly.

"That may be true. I've finally opened myself enough to let that side of me through. I suppose that this is probably a good time to let you guys know that the only times I've been able to get a feel for an object is if the person has already passed away." No one seems to know what to say to that.

"Can you like talk to the dead?" Edward asks frowning.

"No! of course not. Can you imagine how scary that would be?"

"Well the necklace technically belongs to my aunt and she is very much dead."

"That settles it then."

"What a morbid ability to have," Vera frowns. I throw my arms around her in comfort.

"Don't think like that, that's something useful to have. Sure it's a little dark but everyone kind of is deep down."

"I guess I did get something from my grandmother after all."

"I think that might be what I saw in your aura," Rosalie adds, "And you know what? Maybe this will be a useful thing against the Volturi."

"I will do anything to help, I don't want anything to happen to Bella." She continues to tell the stories from her family while Edward pulls me aside for a moment. He wraps his arms around me tightly and kisses my head.

"How are you taking all this new information about your best friend?"

"I am just accepting everything for what it is without overthinking it. I think if I really stopped to analyze things I could possibly go mad. I am just trying to remain calm and levelheaded."

Edward pulls away from me and grabs my chin turning my face towards his, "You are doing so wonderful. You make me so proud." He leans in and captures my lips between his but before things really start to get hot and heavy Emmett starts to whistle at us, forcing us to pull away in order to stop giving him a show.

We get back to the group and I move to stand next to Vera again. All of a sudden Alice's face drops slightly and she gets that glazed look in her eyes. We get very quiet because we already know what is happening to her. Vera doesn't seem confused at all and looks at Alice with quiet acceptance. They must have told her about it when I stepped away with Edward. Alice snaps back to reality pretty fast. She doesn't say anything for a moment but then takes a deep breath before directing herself to us.

"They are here."

"What?!" Jasper asks alarmed.

"I have seem them getting off the plane at the airport. I usually cannot tell the time but this time it was clear as day, they have either arrived or will do so soon." I instinctively grab Edward's hand and squeeze.

"Do you think it's necessary for us to bond again?" I look up at Edward and ask.

"No sweetheart we've done it a lot already, don't worry we are pretty attached," he attempts to smile but I can see the apprehension behind his eyes.

"I say we hide the fact that Vera has any abilities at all. We could use that to our advantage," Alice suggests and Vera readily agrees.

"Maybe we no longer need to bond together as a clan but I think we need to feel closer to our significant others right about now," Rosalie says and she doesn't have to explain further because the meaning behind her words is pretty obvious. Surprisingly Vera seems to understand exactly what Rosalie is suggesting. Emmett offers to drop her off at my house and I hand her the house keys. I am not embarrassed by any of it because being around her feels like home, she understands me like very few others.

Edward and I make our way upstairs to his room and before he is even able to close the door all the way I jump him. He grabs me around my waist and kicks the door closed with his foot. He throws me on the bed and proceeds to climb on top of me. The need to feel his bare skin against mine is overwhelming so I try desperately to claw his clothes off. He sits up and moves away from me and I start to complain until I see him rushing to take off his clothes. I take advantage of that time to get in my birthday suit as well. The climbs back on top of me and we continue to kiss passionately and explore each other's bodies with our hands.

"Are you feeling better now?" He whispers against my neck.

"Yes yes yes I need you," I whisper back. He moves his hand down my chest to my stomach and then my sweet spot. He tries to make sure I am ready for him beforehand and the sensations start to send waves of pleasure throughout my body. I arch my back against him in an attempt to get us even closer. He pushes my legs gently apart and then swiftly enters me. He groans deeply and drops his head against my chest. I appreciate the slight pause he takes, letting me adjust to him once again. I give him a little nudge and he starts to move immediately. It's not smooth, it's not even rhythmic but his frantic pace is welcomed. He feels amazing moving against me. I can almost taste his need for me on his tongue and that makes me feel powerful.

"I love you," I whisper against his lips. He gives me a little grunt in return and kisses me deeply. I feel a tightening in my stomach that then spreads throughout my belly and he quickly comes after me. We lay in a tangled mess for a few minutes before getting up to take a warm shower.

"I wish you would just stay with me," Edward says while holding me tight against him.

"I know baby but I can't really leave Vera alone. It'll be okay."

He frowns but nods. We get dressed quickly after that and he drives me home to join Vera but only agrees to leave after I promise to call him right away if anything even suspicious is happening. I find Vera chatting up Charlie in the kitchen.

I decide that there is no time to waste and immediately start to explain to him what Alice saw in her vision. His face hardens.

"They are just a bunch of intimidating thugs, we'll be okay," he pats my shoulder and walks away. Vera and I look at each other and shrug it off.

That night I am so nervous I fall asleep holding onto my phone.

I wake up to the loud buzzing of my phone and it startles me so much I nearly fall off the bed. I look around for a moment because I must have dropped it on the floor in my sleep. I snatch it off the floor and answer it before whoever is calling hangs up.

"Hello?" I ask sleepily.

"Bella it's me," I hear Edward's voice. I immediately sit up and clear my throat.

"Did something happen?"

"They contacted my parents and requested to see us."

"God, they really are here."

"They requested a meeting with all the clan members and offered to get a room at their hotel but my parents refused of course, they'll be coming to us instead. You should get ready soon and i'll pick you up."

"Okay," I say softly. I turn around to shake Vera and wake her up but she is already sitting up looking right at me. I don't have to say anything, she just pats my hand and gets out of bed.

We get ready quickly after that. I pull out of my closet some black skinny jeans, boots, and white sweater. I let Dad know what is going on and he gets ready fairly quickly as well. We don't say much on our way to the Cullen's house but I hold Edward's hand all the way there.

Everyone is already gathered together at the house waiting for the Volturi. As if on cue the doorbell rings and everyone quiets down immediately. Carlisle moves to open the door and greet whoever is behind it.

"Good morning gentlemen and lady, welcome to Forks," he says cordially and then steps aside to let them in. A tall older man steps in first. He is dressed in a dark blue suit, next a slightly younger man with a harsh face steps forward, and lastly a younger woman in her early thirties steps in as well. She is wearing a pressed black dress and a bun holds her wispy blonde hair together. I can immediately tell they are all family because I see striking similarities between them.

"Well I figure since we have new people joining with us today I should do some introductions. I am Aro Volturi, this is my brother Caius Volturi," he says gesturing to the man on his left, "and this is my… daughter Jane Volturi." Jane's face doesn't even twitch with distaste at his hesitation, she is as still as a statue. I find it incredibly disrespectful of him to take over while in the Cullen house. Even here they seem to want to assert their "power."

He looks around for a moment before his eyes land directly on me. I raise my chin in silent defiance and stare right back at him. His eyes narrow slightly and then he smirks. Game on.

* * *

**Well here it is... I hope you are still enjoying it and that it also answered some of your questions. As you have probably figured out there will be a lot more Volturi next time. I really wanted to get this chapter out there for you guys because I felt bad about making you wait so long, which means I didn't check it over as much as I usually do. There might be some mistakes and I hope it doesn't bother you guys. Questions, comments? Leave a review ;). I always consider feedback. **

**Thanks,**

**Kiara**


	14. Chapter 14

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello everyone! It has been forever I know please don't be mad at me! Senior year has proven to be one of the most challenging so far. The professors have been very demanding and I haven't had the time to simply sit and write this story like I usually do. I promise I have not abandoned this story and I WILL FINISH IT. I will also try to update it more often because I know that it has been way too long since my last update. I wanted to make this chapter longer but I simply could not keep you guys waiting without an update for much longer. Thank you so so much if you are still following my story and looking forward to the updates. **

**A very special thank you to these lovely people who have left me reviews: ****sujari6, csp4, cbmorefie, btlmotormouth, ****Bobbie Francies Reisen, Mireads, and Brucas True Love.**

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters. **

* * *

**Xx TSC xX**

**Chapter 14**

Aro holds my gaze for a few more seconds before he drops his smirk slightly and turns his gaze back to Carlisle.

"Carlisle, old friend, I think new introductions are due on your part correct?" He gives him a sickeningly arrogant smile.

We all turn to Carlisle who visibly clenches his jaws before giving Aro a stiff smile, "Of course Aro, you are already well acquainted with my own family," he responds with distaste, "I am sure you remember Charlie, this is his daughter Isabella and her best friend Vera."

"Oh how wonderful to see that the Swan family has grown, you have quite a lovely daughter Mr. Swan. I'm assuming her equally as lovely friend is also one of us?" He says it as if he truly is a part of our community.

I am now faced with the dilemma of either confessing that Vera also belongs to a clan or keeping that a secret and risking her getting hurt because they think she is an outsider. Edward squeezes my hand which snaps me out of my thoughts. I clear my throat before responding directly to Aro.

"Yes Mr. Volturi, my friend Vera belongs to another clan, one she is not very well acquainted with but she is still one of us." My answer is apparently satisfying enough because he makes no further comments on the subject.

"How wonderful, it looks like the Forks Clan is growing and evolving. Just lovely," he gives everyone one of those carefully calculated smiles. His brother remains quiet and observing, and his daughter remains as still as a statue, only this time I can clearly see the distaste in her features.

Esme puts a hand on Carlisle's shoulders and steps forward. "In light of your visit I have taken the liberty of preparing a light lunch. If you would please follow me to the dining room." Everyone starts to make their way to the dining table immediately but Edward and I stay back for a moment. He takes a hold of my face with his hands before leaning down and giving me a kiss.

"We will be fine, we are strong. Just try to control yourself and keep it together alright sweetie?"

"I am trying as hard as I can but that man makes my blood boil, his brother is completely unnerving, and his daughter is totally stone faced."

"I know how you feel love, this is the first time I also meet the daughter." He gives me one last kiss before taking my hand and leading me to the dining room. I take a seat next to Vera and Edward takes a seat on the other side. The whole lunch ordeal is very awkward and a complete farce. The Volturi, mainly Aro, talks about how business is going for their family.

I take a moment to observe their interactions. As much as Aro wants to make it seem like his family is a united front I can see the invisible cracks. Caius barely acknowledges what his brother is speaking about and insteads clenches and unclenches his fists periodically when Aro talks about something. His daughter is no better, Aro never refers himself to her and basically ignores her existence. She sits as still as a statue, barely taking a bite of food. After lunch is finally done Esme directs us to the big formal parlor. Once everyone is seated Carlisle gets right down to business.

"I am assuming this isn't a social visit, so how about we get right down to the reason for your visit Aro?" Carlisle asks as nicely as he can manage.

Aro smirks before turning to face Carlisle, "I am offended that you do not believe we would come just for a visit Carlisle, I do consider you my friend after all," he continues nonchalantly.

"Forgive me if I am rude Aro, but your visits usually aren't of a social nature. The majority of the time you are proposing joining our families together and moving to Italy."

"What can I say Carlisle? You have a very special group of talented people who are going nowhere in this backwards little town. I am merely concerned with the future of this clan, with the future of all clans as a matter of fact."

"That is our problem Mr. Volturi, you have never heard us express worry for our future or the future of our children here. Besides, you and I know well enough what your true intentions are. You are only concerned with the future of your own family and business," Esme interjects unable to keep quiet any longer.

"Now now Mrs. Cullen, while it is true that the future of my family is my biggest priority, I am also concerned about yours. You are correct I have always been interested in joining your extraordinary clan to mine. We could all be powerful together. After all who doesn't like to have some power and respect?"

"The answer will always be the same Mr. Volturi," Esme responds again. Aro suddenly gets a glint in his eye and motions to his daughter.

"This time I have brought my beautiful daughter Janey. I understand that your son is not spoken for yet correct?" Aro raises his eyebrows innocently.

Carlisle narrows his eyes and breathes out before shaking his head, "I am sorry Aro but I am afraid that you are too late. My son is already spoken for, Isabella and Edward have already bonded which makes it impossible for him to be with someone else. This young clan is bonded and attached, you must understand that they cannot be possibly separated?"

"I have always thought the more the merrier."

"I have always thought that no means no," Dad finally breaks his silence.

"Mr. Swan, you better than anyone else know that we have tried to join forces before. It failed unfortunately but it does not mean that it cannot be a success this time around. You know we have a contract which we have not tried to reinforce." I look at my Dad surprised. I didn't know there was some sort of contract, I understood there was an agreement but never a contract. My heart starts racing in my chest and I start to feel light headed. Edward looks at me worriedly and wraps an arm around me. I see Jane's eyes flash with emotion for a second before her face goes back to neutral.

"That contract died with my sister, Felix, and Alistair," Dad says. Aro huffs indignantly while Caius' eyes harden and drop to the floor.

"The contract mentioned no names except for our families joining through marriage. I would appreciate it if you do not mention this ordeal as it is still a painful subject for my family. You know that the deaths of our sons were due to your sister. The Swan family owes us and is at fault. We are the injured party here."

"The Volturi family is as much at fault if not more for this whole thing. You do not get to point fingers at us," Dad says angrily.

"Your daughter got in between two cousin! She played them both and basically destroyed our family. Do you know how hard it was to for me to keep the family together after all of this?" Aro says angrily, his eyes narrowing threateningly.

"Now that is untrue! You know nothing of what truly happened," I burst out unable to keep calm and quiet like Edward asked me to before.

"And how would you know about anything young lady ? You were not around to witness what happened," Aro narrows his eyes at me. I make a snap decision to tell them about my aunt's letters and diary hoping that maybe they will reconsider.

"My aunt Livia left a diary and the letters she exchanged with Alistair and Felix," I confess. Caius looks at me closely for the first time and even the Jane statue seems curious about what is going on.

"Oh really? I am sure it's all lies you are making up to avoid the unavoidable," Aro interject before I can speak further.

"Let the girl speak Aro, I want to hear what she has to say. I lost my only son because of this," Caius speaks up.

"I lost my son as well and it is all Livia Swan's fault," Aro says furiously to his brother, finally losing his composure. He realizes his outburst and tries to make up for it by quickly trying regain his composure.

Dad and I exchange a look and he gives me a quick nod of encouragement. "While it is true that my aunt was supposed to marry Felix, she and Alistair fell madly in love after meeting each other. Alistair was supposed to try and stop the wedding. He was supposed to convince his cousin to let him marry my aunt instead but Felix would have none of it."

"They were in love? They had already bonded?" Caius asked in amazement.

"Yes, they were truly in love," I say softly.

"Do you even have proof of this?" Aro says angrily.

"Of course I do. I am not speaking without knowledge."

"Show me the proof then!"

"I will but only if you promise to leave my family alone after this. We want nothing to do with you and just want to resolve this problem so we can get back to living our normal lives."

"I can make no promises little girl. Your family has caused mine a great deal of suffering."

"No. This is all Felix's fault. He was the one who attacked Alistair forcing him to take action."

"You said that Alistair killed Felix because the Swan girl influenced him to and that she killed him as well," Caius says to Aro angrily. Aro stands up suddenly and grabs Jane around the arm forcing her to stand up as well.

"WE are leaving right now. But this is far from over young lady mark my worlds." He drags Jane with him as he heads out the door. She looks like a little rag doll being man handled that way.

"You better have proof of what you are talking about Isabella Swan, because if you do not you will be very sorry," Caius threatens before heading out the door as well. We all sit in silence for what seems like forever.

"I can't believe that just happened," says Edward.

"I am sorry I just couldn't keep it in any longer. I couldn't stand them insulting my family and my aunt Liv."

"It's not your fault Bella, I think ultimately you did the right thing and you were being very brave," Carlisle tries to comfort me with this words. Edward hugs me tightly to him and kisses my head.

"My dad is right. The sooner we get down to business the sooner they will be out of our lives."

"We just have to show them the letters soon, you still have them right?" Asks Alice.

"Yes of course I do. I even brought them with me just in case."

"They'll be back. We don't know when but I have a feeling that it will be soon. I could tell there was a lot of resentment in that family. It will most likely be their undoing," says Jasper.

"Despite the drama I think this meeting went very well. It was very insightful for me at least," Emmett pitches in. We all murmur our agreement.

We decide that the best thing to do is to remain close together in the same house until the threat of the Volturi is gone. Esme makes a few phone calls and arranges for the McCarthys and the Hales to stay with us as well at the Cullen house.

That night Edward and I cuddle together on his bed and talk quietly about the events of this evening.

"Edward Aro didn't seem like the type to give up, I have a feeling that they will try to do something."

"Shhh sweetie stop worrying about it and get some sleep. You have all of us supporting you and even your friend Vera."

"I know but I can't shake this feeling." Edward pulls me tighter against his chest and I cuddle up to him immediately. That night I have the dream again, only this time aunt Livia speaks to me.

x

x

* * *

**I hope you all liked the update. As always, don't be afraid to review and give me your opinion on things. I promise to update as soon as I can and I will definitely not wait as long as before. **

**Review!**

**Kiara**


	15. Chapter 15

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello all! I am sooo happy about all the reviews I received after I posted my last chapter. It totally inspired me to write faster I must confess. It was very nice to see that despite me not updating for a while due to being very busy, people were still following and paying attention to my story. In this chapter you will get to find out a little more inside information about the Volturi and their abilities to manipulate people. **

**A huge thank you to these lovely people who took the time to write me something: cbmorefie, ellaryne, Madissonxx, guest, sujari6, csp4, Bobbie Francies Reisen, btlmotormouth, Ilovevampiresangels, and Mireads.**

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyes owns all Twilight related characters. **

**X**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Xx TSC xX**

**Chapter 15**

She was walking along the field again, sucking up all of its energy and turning everything a dusty yellow and gray. Everything seemed in perfect slow motion still as she walked in a trance. Instead of walking off the cliff and falling into the deep blue waves like usual she stopped. She spoke to me in a deep haunting voice that was at the time inexplicably sweet.

"I never meant to hurt anyone, he never meant to hurt anyone. I just wanted to be happy but they took him from me. You have the power to fix things, don't let them take away your happiness as they did mine. I was weak, I didn't fight enough. Do it for our family, do it for me, do it for yourself." She then walks off the edge of the cliff without any warning just as she always does.

I wake up suddenly drenched in sweat and buried underneath Edward's warmth. I blink slowly as I try to get used to the dark room. I let out a slow deep breath before sliding out of bed and gently padding over to Edward's closet. I carefully pull out my box to make sure all the letters were still in there. Once I am convinced that they are all there I place them box inside the box and place it back in the closet. Edward is still fast asleep and must not have noticed my absence. I smile at his sleeping face and place a soft kiss on his forehead before getting back in bed. I don't know how we are going to get out of this mess. I feel pressured to find the right answers, to get rid of them forever.

When I wake up in the morning I feel as though I have just closed my eyes and I can not comprehend how it is already light out. I don't feel exhausted, I just feel like I didn't get the chance to escape reality for a while through sleep. Edward is able to read how I feel immediately and envelops me in a hug without questions.

"Did you have your nightmare again?" He asks knowingly.

"It was different this time Edward, she literally spoke to me. I mean I suppose it could be a figment of my imagination due to all the stress but it just felt so real," I rasp out.

"You have special gifts Bella, who knows? Maybe she truly has been trying to make a connection with you through your dreams."

"Yeah well either way I don't want to have that dream again Edward. Seeing a person plunge to their death isn't exactly the most pleasant of experiences," I snap at him unnecessarily and immediately regret it but before I can express my regret he interrupts me.

"It's okay I know you are tense plus it is totally understandable to hate having that kind of dream Bella. Why don't you tell me what she spoke to you about," he suggests soothingly.

"She basically told me that she was too weak to fight for her love and that all she really wanted to do was be with him and be happy. She told me not to make the same mistake as her. That's so much pressure Edward, I feel so overwhelmed by all of this."

"Shhh I know love, it is completely justifiable that you feel this way. Unfortunately there is no other way around this, if I could make it all go away I promise you I would in an instant."

"I know Edward, let's just get up and get ready for the day, we don't know what awaits us."

We get a shower and get ready for the day. I put on a thick fluffy grey sweater with some black leggings, boots, and a scarf for good measure. I decide not to do anything with my hair and just let it fall down my back in natural waves. I forego the make up today and just swipe on my lips some tinted balm. Edward and I walk down to the kitchen hand in hand where we find Esme cooking up a storm. I offer her some help and we quickly get to work before everyone else makes their way down.

The adults have their own conversation over breakfast and we do not bother trying to pay attention to it, we just make idle chit chat about school things to keep our minds off the Volturi. After breakfast most of the adult leave the house to run errands. The rest of us head down to the rec room to spend some time together. The time for pretenses are over and we are no longer going to pretend they are welcome in Forks.

A little while later I head upstairs by myself to get some snacks from the kitchen pantry. I hear knocking on the door which I find slightly strange because people usually just ring the doorbell. 'It must be one of the adults coming back,' I think before heading to the door to open it. My mistake was not even checking to see who was there through the peephole or even the window. When I first open the door I don't see anyone, I poke my head out but I still don't see anyone but just as I'm about to close the door a gloved hand stops it.

"Wait," a female voice I don't recognize says. I swing the door open again and look straight into the eyes of Jane Volturi. I feel slightly panicky at having to face her all alone but I manage to keep my cool. I force out a small smile and open the door a little wider.

"Ms. Volturi, what a surprise to see you here and... all alone," I say after looking around behind her.

"Yes well my father asked me to come talk to you, you have caused a great deal of confusion and anger," she responds icily. I resist the urge to roll my eyes and scoff and instead remain perfectly poised.

"I was only defending my family Ms. Volturi and I am sure you can understand where I am coming from. Besides, I meant it when I said I have proof."

"May I see this proof?"

"Yes I can show it to you if you'd like to come in."

"No I'd like you to bring it to me please. I will take them to my father and then I will bring them back once we are done," she says indifferently. I stifle a laugh, 'If this lady thinks I am stupid enough to just hand over all evidence of what really occurred she's got another thing coming.'

"I am sorry Jane but I cannot do that," I speak plainly and she is affronted by it. "I hope you don't actually believe that I am some kind of imbecile."

"Excuse me?"

"I am not going to hand over to you much less your father those letters! What guarantee do I have they will be returned safely or that he will even show your uncle the truth behind it all?" I ask angrily. "To me it seems as though your father is a filthy liar that only wants things to work out for his benefit."

She looks at me coldly and calculatingly for a moment before smiling a frosty little smile. She quickly pulls me out of the house and reaches for the door behind me closing it with a sharp snap. I stand there in the cold porch gaping at the gall of this lady.

"I was hoping it wouldn't come to this but you leave me no choice Isabella. Your aunt has caused me a great deal of pain and I am not the forgiving type," she says emotionlessly.

"Look lady," I say in distaste, "I understand that you lost your brother and your cousin, my family lost a sister and a daughter too but that does not give your family the right to be bullies. This is as much your family's fault as it is mine, perhaps yours is even more at fault."

"You got it all wrong little girl, did you see how my father treated me yesterday? Yes I am sure you noticed that he treats me like I am worth nothing, like I cannot do anything right in his eyes, like I am useless. Ever since my brother died it became ten times worse. He was the golden son who was supposed to bring glory and power to the family but no he had to go and get himself killed. Now all the responsibility falls on me! But guess what? My father is a chauvinistic neanderthal who believes women are good for nothing, specially me. I am his only daughter, his only legitimate child at this point too. So no I couldn't possibly care less about my brother who by the way never really paid attention to me because he was too busy being doted upon."

I stand there gaping at her for a moment before reacting, "then why the hell are you trying to help your father out? If he is as horrible as you say he is you should be trying to get away from him instead."

"Ah but there's the catch, in a sick twisted way I still want his approval. I want him to look at me for once in his miserable little life with some kind of respect. I don't expect his love because at this point in my life I don't even want it."

"You are demented, why in the world are you telling me all of this?"

"Because you are not going to tell anyone," she states firmly.

"Okay well I sure hope letting out all your feeling of bitterness has helped you. I won't tell anyone I can keep your secret," I nod quickly before turning around and grabbing the door handle. Just as I'm about to twist open the door she puts a hand on my shoulder and pulls me back again.

"I am not done, hasn't anyone ever told you that it is incredibly rude to leave people talking to themselves?" she quirks an eyebrow.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you that it is rude to put your hands on someone in this manner and without their permission?" I retort. I honestly just want to grab her skinny little neck and shake her hard but I keep a calm exterior.

"Such a smart little mouth you have on you this makes it more fun," she smirks amusedly and it is the first time I see some glimpse of genuine emotion in her face.

"I am glad this is amusing for you Jane but I must admit that it isn't for me. I offered you a chance to look at those letters but you insisted on taking them to your twisted father instead and guess what? I take it back, if your family wants to know what is in those letters then ask your uncle Caius to come by and I'll gladly show him." I say firmly.

"You should stop talking, I already told you what you have to do and you will do it. You can choose to do it the nice way or the not so nice way," she retorts coldly.

"Did you know insanity is hereditary? Maybe you are just like your father after all, he should be very proud," I laugh coldly but without any warning she pushes me back and I smack the back of my head against the solid wood door hard, making me see spots. She then she grips my shoulders with her bony hands and brings me towards her.

"Hey!.." I manage to get out before I am bombarded with an intense feeling of confusion and disorientation. "What the hell.." I choke out before attempting to dislodge myself from her grip. I push hard against her chest, grab her arms to push them away, and even claw at her hands to get them away from me but it's no use.

"You will get me those letters you hear me? You will get me those letters and you will not tell anyone that you are going to do this or that you ever saw me. You are going to get those letters and you are not going to tell anyone that this ever happened. You are going to give me those letters and you have two days to do it," she shakes me roughly before letting me go. At this point I am still weakly beating my fists against her chest to get her way from me. Once she lets go of me my brain is a jumbled mess. I am left standing outside on the porch all alone. I look around at my surroundings confusedly.

"Why am I outside?" I shake my head.

I turn around to get back inside the house and out of the cold. Edward walks towards me as I close the door behind me. He looks at me confusedly before walking over and grabbing my face.

"What's wrong Bella?" He asks concerned, his eyes roam my face looking for any sign that something is wrong.

"Umm nothing. I thought I heard someone knock on the door and went to check but there wasn't anyone, I must have closed the door behind me avoid getting the house drafty," I explain.

"Must have? You talk af if you don't remember doing any of that."

"Of course I do Edward I just told you what happened."

"Bella you are freezing to the touch you must have been outside for some time. You were gone for more than fifteen minutes, it's why I came to look for you," Edward explains concerned.

"I'm sorry you know how stress gets to me. I should probably go lay down but thanks for worrying." I press my cold lips against his warm ones and head towards the stairs. I don't realize that he is actually following me.

I run up the stairs and head straight towards Edward's closet pulling out the box. I let out a scream when I turn around and find him standing there frowning at me.

"Jesus Christ Edward, what the hell? Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" I ask annoyed.

"What are you doing? I thought you were going to keep the box there for safekeeping."

"Well I decided that they are probably better off hidden at my house. They think we have them here so maybe if I take them there they will be safer," I rationalize.

"I thought we agreed that we would show them the letters if they came by, that was the whole idea," he asks confused.

"But what if they try to take them?"

"Bella we won't allow that, you aren't making any sense right now."

"You're right I am just not thinking straight, I need to lay down or something," I turn back around and place the box back inside the closet. I take a few measured steps towards the bed but Edward intercepts me.

"Maybe it would be better if we both went back downstairs with the others, you can lay down on the couch."

"No Edward, I need peace and quiet. I want to stay in the room," I said annoyed.

"Just for a few minutes."

"Now you are the one that isn't making any sense Edward." I walk past him and throw myself on the bed.

"Okay well maybe I should stay with you then in case you need something sweetheart."

"Why can't you understand that I just need some peace and quiet. I want some time to myself," I plead. He looks at me as if something has finally dawned upon him.

"Alright I will leave you alone for a while."

"Thanks," I say gratefully and close my eyes. He walks out of the room quickly after that.

'Edward is right, this whole mess can be solved if I show the Volturi those letters. I don't trust that Aro and neither do I really trust that brother of his. Out of all of them, Jane is probably the safest bet. Should I tell Edward? Maybe I shouldn't, maybe I can solve his quickly and spare them the worry," I think while rubbing my sore head. Just as I am about to make my decision the door bursts open and everyone pours in.

"What? What's going on?" I ask alarmed. No one says anything but Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper all come forward and examine me.

"She's been influenced I can see a change in her aura," Rosalie states.

"Yeah I can tell that her head's been messed with, I would know better than anyone else," Emmett states next.

"I agree, I can sense the confusion and fuzziness she feels," Jasper says quietly.

"But how?! She is a shield, she is capable of blocking people. How could this happen to her?"

"Guys I am so confused right now, I don't remember any of that happening," I say frustratingly and I rub the back of my head again. Edward takes notice of this and rubs my head carefully.

He looks at the others, "She's got a nasty bump there, they could have used force to make her to submit."

"Now that you mention it I vaguely remember smacking my head against something. It's more like a distinct memory thought," I state.

"I think they were trying to get you to give them those letters Bella, I found you getting the box out of their hidden spot earlier, I suspect it was Aro."

"No, for some reason I feel like maybe Jane has something to do with it."

"She's beginning to remember or at least her head is becoming clearer," says Vera.

"This is really bad guys, we can't have her under their influence," Rosalie says worriedly.

"I think she should take some energy," Edward says knowingly. He grabs my hand and leads me to the garden with everyone following behind. I place my hand on the ground without a second thought and suck up some energy leaving behind a big brown patch of dry grass. As if by magic my head clears and the memories become mine once again.

"It was Jane, she came here to try and convince me to give her the letters so she could give them to her father who she absolutely hates because he treats her like shit, but for some twisted reason she wants to please him. She pushed me back against the door which is why I have that bump in the back of my head. It caused me to become disoriented for a few seconds which allowed her enough time to use her influence on me. She has the power to confuse people which makes them disoriented and allows her to influence their minds."

"Wow that's one powerful ability, too bad she's an evil bitch that uses it to harm people," Vera spits out hatefully.

"The fact that you are now conscious of your shield and have been learning how to lower it may have had something to do with it. You let your guard down Bella."

"Ugh I know," I sniff out.

"No stop that we don't blame you, learning to control it is good for you, you just let her get the best of you because you were unprepared and because the evil witch played dirty," Alice assures me.

"The fact that taking energy has helped you recover quickly means any type of influence may not affect you for long," Edward says brightly.

"That's if I were to let it happen again which I won't. She started ranting about how much she hated her father and her brother. She even said that she didn't care that he died she just cared about how horribly her father treated her and she wanted to get his approval finally. She just cared about the fact that her father treated her worse after Felix's death," I say angrily.

"Woah that's one crazy lady with a loose screw in the head," Vera whistles out.

"Ha! Just one loose screw? She has several of them rattling around," Rosalie laughs.

"Who knew she was such a psycho? It's the quiet ones you have to worry about. I thought she was weird from the moment I met her, the lady practically radiates coldness. She gave me the heebie-jeebies," Emmett admits. That gets a laugh out of everyone who suddenly realize it's still chilly out. We all head back inside the house where the adults are now gathered in the kitchen. We proceed to give them a summary of the events that transpired while they were out. They all fuss over me, especially Dad, but I assure him that I am okay. I promise him that I will be on my guard whenever I see any of them again.

Sometime later after everything has settled down Edward and I enjoy some quiet time laying on the couch.

"I think we need to try and find a way to contact Caius without alerting Jane or Aro of our plans. I really do think he is our safest bet. I don't think he is going to side with us completely but I'm hoping he at least stops trusting his brother. Maybe even cause a fight and disband the family once and for all. I can tell they hold resentment towards each other, we can help aggravate the situation," I suggest quietly.

Edward kisses my hair softly before responding, "I think you are right, don't worry love we'll find a way to get it done and we'll play dirty if we have to like Jane did. I am going to talk to Dad about it now and see if he has any ideas or suggestions." He untangles himself from me and goes off to find his dad.

I rub the back of my head and wince, it is definitely going to be sore for a little while.

"I promise you will not get the best of me again Jane Volturi. I am stronger than you think and next time we see each other's faces I will be ready for you."

x

x

* * *

**Hey all! I hope you have enjoyed one more chapter, this story is coming to an end but don't worry there will be a few more chapters to go still and I may write some sort of epilogue too. Don't forget to leave me a review. Comments and suggestions are always welcomed because everyone can use a little extra inspiration. **

**x**

**Kiara **


	16. Chapter 16

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys! Here is chapter 16, a little bit shorter than the last but I'd rather update sooner than wait a long time just for a longer chapter. I'll try to make the next one longer. I do hope you continue to enjoy this story, and the new chapter of course. **

**A special thanks you to these lovely people who reviewed: cbmorefie, Bobbie Francies Reisen, Mireads, sujari6, samantha1987, and csp4. **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all Twilight related characters. **

* * *

**Xx TSC xX**

**Chapter 15**

**x**

I wake up to someone shaking me gently. I open one eye to peek at whoever it is that's disturbing my sleep but I can't tell yet. For a few moments I don't remember anything that has happened but then of course it all comes crashing down on me. I groan into the pillow, feeling upset about losing that little bit of peace I had.

"I know sweetie, but we have to talk for a moment okay?" Dad says to me. I reluctantly sit up and tuck my feet underneath me before giving him my full attention.

"What is it Dad?"

"I'm sorry I woke you up Bella, I know you need your rest but I also need to know how you are doing."

"I'm doing okay Dad, but somehow I doubt that you came over to wake me up just because you needed to know I was feeling okay, you saw me slumbering away on this couch peacefully," I frown.

He lets out a soft sigh, "I'm just afraid Bella, I don't want anything to happen to you."

"I understand why you're suddenly feeling this way Dad but you saw how quickly we were able to resolve that problem. I will not let Jane or her family get to me I promise. It was just a moment of weakness and I snapped out of it very fast."

"Yes I know that Jane Volturi is a powerful witch and that you being able to snap out of her spell is certainly impressive. It served to show us just how far they are willing to go to get what they want however."

"They are just a bunch of bullies and we are not going to let them keep destroying our family," I state firmly.

"Do you think you'll be more alert from now on?"

"100% Dad. I admit that I let my guard down significantly and I highly underestimated her powers of manipulation and her insane obsession with pleasing her evil father. The way he treated her last time they were here allowed me see her in a different light. That is not a mistake I will be making again in the future."

"She is just trying to do what is best for her own family, no matter how twisted her way of thinking is. Now I didn't just come over here to talk about this, something else happened."

I close my eye briefly and take a deep breath before giving Dad my full attention again, "What is it this time?"

"Caius Volturi called Carlisle personally and requested to come over tonight, he wanted to speak to you as well."

"Wow I didn't expect that, especially so soon but I suppose he is definitely interested in knowing what really happened to his son. It makes sense."

"Do you think you are ready to face him?"

"I know everyone is really worried about me because of what happened but I assure you I can handle myself, I am more determined than ever to fix this. It's much more than personal now." I don't need to explain further because Dad understands immediately what I mean. He pats my knee before getting up and walking away.

It was always personal from the beginning because I was trying to defend my new Clan family and my relationship with Edward, however, Jane attacked me directly and played dirty. Now it's a whole new level of personal, it gives it a whole new meaning.

I sense Edward near me before he even gets to where I am sitting. "Did you hear what Dad and I talked about?" I question him immediately.

He nods but then opens his mouth to respond anyway, "Yes. I have faith in you and I know that you are strong. What happened to you could have happened to any of us."

"I wouldn't go that far, you all have had some sort of experience or encounter with them before. I am the new one here who was acting foolishly."

"Stop it Isabella. We've already discussed this and you need to understand that we don't blame you for what happened. Sure I get that you feel guilty because out of all of us here you are the one who is able to actually shield yourself. What happened is not an indication of weakness, it just means that you have to be more alert and you need to pay attention to what is happening around you."

"It's just that looking back at what happened, there were obvious signs. I could tell that there was something up with her and instead of calling for help I decided to handle it all on my own. I was determined to get information out of her. What if I had actually succeeded in getting those letters to her Edward?" I ask him with tears in my eyes.

He takes my face onto his hands and looks me in the eye, "I'm sure you would have snapped out of it as soon as your shield went back up again. You know what? Even if she had been successful in obtaining those letters, we would have found a solution to our problem together as a family because that is what we are my love."

I nod and hug him tightly. "I love you," I whisper against his chest.

"I love you too sweetheart. I know you're on edge about this whole thing. I mean even if we succeed in getting them out of town, they are powerful people who could send reinforcements to hurt us. I completely understand why you're freaking out right now but you need to snap out of it and show them just how strong you are okay?"

"Just knowing that they sent a hitman to kill their own family member makes my chest feel tight. If they did that to their own family, who's to say they will even think twice about doing it to one of us?"

"I know it's a scary thought, but the fact that the family has some seriously old tension going on can be an advantage to us. Something tells me Caius is our solution to the problem."

"You're right, it's time to stop moping around and to show them just how strong we are," I get up from the couch and wipe the tears from my eyes. No more of that. That is done and over with.

Edward smiles at me brightly and wraps his arms around me once again. We walk together hand in hand into the kitchen to join the others. My heart fills with warmth when all I see is acceptance and understanding. I see no contempt or anger in anyone's eyes and that allows me to accept what happened to me without feeling overwhelmingly guilty.

I volunteer to help Esme finish preparing an early supper. Everyone sticks around the kitchen making jokes and having good conversations. The atmosphere feels a lot lighter and it's obvious everyone is trying to make the best out of this situation. After dinner we go to the formal living room with several trays of tea. We decide to just sit around and wait until Caius Volturi shows up. I break away from the group for a moment in order to get the box containing the letters. Once I get back to the living room I place the box in my lap for safe keeping. It's just brings me comfort to hold it close to me for the mean time at least.

When the doorbell rings no one is surprised but the conversations stop immediately in light of the newcomer. Carlisle gets up to greet Caius at the door and then proceeds to invite him into the living room.

He takes a quick look around the room before addressing everyone, "Good evening, I see that everyone has gathered here for this meeting."

"Yes, please take a seat and join us. I wanted to thank you again for agreeing to meet with us without the rest of your entourage," Carlisle comments.

"I understand that things got out of hand last time we were here and I do apologize for that, but you must understand that this is a very difficult and upsetting subject for all of the Volturi family."

"Yes well your brother can be quite unreasonable and difficult to deal with, hopefully you'll be able to have some peace of mind after reading what my sister left," Dad adds.

"Well let's cut to the chase and see those letters."

I get up from my seat and proceed to hand Caius the box containing everything."

"This is what my aunt Livia left after she died. Everything is there, including her diary." I go back to my seat next to Edward and Vera.

Caius carefully opens the box and begins taking out its contents before settling down to read everything. The rest of us make quiet conversation in an attempt to give him a bit of privacy to read the letters and diary in peace. I am sure it can be quite uncomfortable to have people stare you down while doing anything, but we can't exactly leave him alone either.

More than half an hour later he finally looks up and clears his throat. He puts everything back in the box and marches over to where I am sitting and hands over the box without a word. He proceeds to sit back in his chair without saying a word. It's as if he doesn't have words to say. I decide to be brave and break the silence.

"Mr. Volturi, I am sure you now understand how things truly went down. Alistair and my aunt were in love, bonded even, and Felix just refused to budge. He refused to let them have their happy ending. He didn't know what was going on at first of course and perhaps Alistair should have said something earlier but the point is that Felix acted unreasonably."

Edward squeezes by hand and continues after me, "We don't exactly understand why your brother insisted Felix be the one to marry Livia. You and brother have equal power within the family so I imagine it wouldn't have mattered which son she married. We all know the true reason behind wanting this clan to be a part of your family clan so let's just skip the bullshit."

"It must be very difficult to hear about Alistair's involvement in Felix's death but he obviously tried to work things out with his cousin first. Felix could not be reasoned with and acted like a madman," I add.

"This could have all been avoided. I was not told about this by my son but I imagine that he wanted to settle the dispute with his cousin first. They were very close which is why I refused to believe they would hurt each other. It was easier to believe Livia Swan had brainwashed them. You don't need to tell me someone was sent to kill my son as that much is obvious."

"I hope this has shed some light into your situation Caius. All we really want is to finally be left in peace. We do not want the drama and we no longer want the impromptu visits from your family. No matter how many times you ask the answer will always be no. No unless someone genuinely falls in love with someone from your family for honest reasons and that will certainly be years from now," Carlisle states firmly and without room for questions.

"This is all new to me Mr. Volturi but maybe I can help you," Vera speaks up timidly from besides me. I look at her confusedly but she begs me to understand with her eyes. I do nothing to stop her.

"How exactly would you be able to help me little girl?" He questions arrogantly.

"I have the power to sense emotions from the objects of people who have passed away. It's a part of them that they leave behind. If you have something that belonged to your son maybe I can help you."

Caius takes a moment to ponder this new revelation but then reaches into his jacket pocket and pulls out a chain. He hands it to Vera and sits back down immediately. Vera takes a deep break and concentrates on the object in her hands. She suddenly becomes rigid in her seat and her face contorts. I am almost tempted to shake her out of it myself but then she finally opens her eyes and directs her attention back to Caius.

"I felt a lot of things. Pain, regret, guilt, betrayal, anger but also a whole lot of love, happiness, loyalty, determination, and hope." She's the one to get up this time around and wordlessly hands Caius Alistair's chain again. He takes it back immediately and pockets it.

"I understand. I must discuss this with my family. I need to excuse myself now, good evening." He gets up from his chair before marching out of the room and walking out the front door. Vera looks at me worriedly.

"I hope I did the right thing and somehow didn't make things worse instead."

I get up immediately and embrace her. "No of course not, I think that is something that he needed to hear for himself. You were very brave to attempt to help in that way. I am very glad you did."

We all discuss what happened quietly and share our opinions on the matter before heading to bed early. I think everyone is just emotionally drained for today.

Edward and I lay in bed cuddling together, "I am just glad that he seems to understand what happened and is thinking rationally. I can't imagine how that conversation with his brother is going to go down."

"Yeah well it's not really our problem. I just want them to leave Forks and never come back. We can't live the rest of our lives thinking they are going to show up at anytime and being afraid something bad is going to happen eventually," Edward reasons.

I hum in agreement and cuddle closer to him. I drift off to sleep thinking about how lucky I am to have the love of my life laying next to me.

x

x

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter, as always please review and tell me what you think. Reviews are pretty encouraging for sure! Also, excuse any grammar errors, I try my best but I do not have a beta. **

**Thanks,**

**Kiara**


	17. Chapter 17

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Here it is everyone. The very last chapter of The Stone Circle. I hope everyone has truly enjoyed this story. It was a lot of fun to write and I am truly grateful to everyone who left reviews, which were encouragement to write. I got very busy and took a while to post but I am grateful to those loyal readers that still kept reading. **

**Special thanks to these lovely reviewers: ellaryne, Mireads, ****Bobbie Francies Reisen, cbmorefie, sujari6, scp4, and ahhleesaaa. **

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer owns all Twilight related characters and plot. **

* * *

**Xx TSC xX**

**Chapter 17**

I am sitting down on the grass in Esme's garden the next morning taking some time for myself. I take a little bit of energy from the healthier plants and share it with the less healthy and sickly looking plants. I sense a movement from the corner of my eye but when I look I do not see anything or anyone with me. Immediately I throw up my defensive shield before focusing down on the plants again.

"I thought I gave you an order and you did not follow it. Now you have screwed everything up for me," Jane's voice calls out from my left. I whip my head to face her and take a moment to observe her. She seems frazzled. Her wispy thin hair is in a messy bun but it seems to be coming undone. She doesn't have an ounce of makeup on and her clothes are wrinkled and unkempt.

"I do not take order from anyone Jane," I answer back calmly.

"Oh I see you broke out of my little spell, too bad I was hoping this would be easier."

My heart beats a little faster and my gears start turning. I am in high alert.

"Did you not realize who you were messing with? This clan is a powerful one and someone was bound to notice something amiss with me," I sigh and shake my head at her. I stand up to my full height. I spot Edward coming out of the house but Jane doesn't seem to notice anything going on around her. I make brief eye contact with him and he decides to stay back and hide behind a tall hedge. I give him a slight smile in agreement but Jane obviously thinks it is directed towards her which makes her frown.

"Yes that was a mistake I made once and I am not willing to repeat it again."

I decide to stall and change the subject. "Let me guess, your uncle decided to confront your father about the truth. Now he knows that your father is the one responsible for the death of his only child. Aro couldn't let his brother hold all the power right? He wanted HIS son to bring glory to the family name right?"

She doesn't move a muscle but her eyes twitch a little bit confirming my suspicions. I decide to continue to goad her a bit more, "You know what the saddest part is? The fact that despite knowing what your father is capable of you are still trying to gain his affection. You really could do better Jane and you know deep down that he will never accept you like you want. I mean your father is a sick bastard who does things for his own selfish disgusting reasons, but you are far worse because you are aware of it and are a willing participant apparently."

"I am tired of hearing you speak little girl. You know nothing about me and I am ready to get this over with. I am ending this right now!"

"What are you going to do? Your uncle already knows the truth and there is nothing left to do. Your family is going to crumble before your very own eyes and if you're smart you'll run like hell before it happens."

"Just shut up already," she growls at me before running towards me and grabbing my arms roughly. This time I am fully prepared and I ward my mind against hers completely.

"You are going to come with me and you are going to do so quietly," she whispers harshly. Edward moves out of the bush and is prepared to run towards me but I stop him with a look. _Trust me love I got this._

"Let go of me Jane."

She lets me go after a couple seconds of confusion. "Let's go right now," she tries to command but I stay rooted to my spot.

"You might have injured me and caught me off guard last time we saw each other but I assure you I am stronger today and very much aware of your conniving self."

"Why isn't it working?" She asks herself angrily.

"I can answer that for you. I am a shield which allows me to ward myself against others' abilities," I smirk at her.

"The hard way it is then," she responds simply before grabbing my arm and trying to forcibly drag me away. A few feet away I can see Aro waiting for her. I of course start fighting her off and trying to rip my arm away from her claws.

"Let her go this instant," Edward screams at her. All the commotion seems to have alerted the Clan and everyone runs out of the house to the backyard. Jane attempts to drag me away once more but realizes she is too weak and her attempts are futile. Edward reaches us and pushes her off me.

"You are bat shit crazy lady if you think you are taking her away from me."

"Aro is over there," I whisper to him. Edward looks over to where Aro is standing at and he makes no attempt to hide himself.

"You must excuse my daughter. As you can already tell she is not stable and therefore cannot be reasoned with. I'll take her away now."

Edward pulls me to him and wraps his arms around me. "You can take her away and yourself as well. We never want to see you here again."

"Things would have worked out a lot different if it weren't for your greed Mr. Volturi," I say to him coldly. His fixes his stony gaze upon me but says nothing in return.

"If your aunt had accepted her fate and married my Felix this would have never happened," he spats.

"You are delusional too apparently. They say crazy is inherited, just look at what happened to Jane."

"My daughter is none of your business. Bringing her here was a mistake, just look at what you have done to her."

"You have no one to blame but yourself. I bet she was acting out your orders like a puppet so don't try and play innocent now," Edward retorts angrily.

"You know nothing."

"I think it's time you leave these people alone brother. This is between our family now," Caius comes forward from around the house.

Things are really getting ugly and I have a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach. Carlisle steps forward immediately.

"I think it's time for all of you to leave my property immediately. Do as I say or I will be forced to call the authorities," Carlisle demands but I can see he is worried as well. Edward drops his arms from around me and grabs my hand in order to move back to where Carlisle is standing.

Aro takes this opportunity to pull me towards him, ripping my hand away from Edward's in the process. He holds me against him and puts something sharp and cold against my throat. I can't help but let out a scream but I stiffen when I feel the object. I know deep down that it must be a knife. People start screaming at him to let me go.

"Bella!" Edward screams desperately and trieds to come get me, only to be held back my Carlisle and my Dad who in the middle of the commotion has stepped forward too.

"Let me go you bastard!" I scream at him too.

"No! My only son is gone! I think it's time for all of you to lose something too," he screams menacingly and everyone gasps in desperation.

"My sister is gone because of your family! You can consider yourself even!" My Dad yells back at him.

"I lost a nephew too! That is two people in my family actually. I think we should even the scores and get this feud done and over with," he smiles against my cheek. My body shivers involuntarily in disgust and fear.

"I was the one that lost Alistair. If anyone is going to do something about it it should be me," Caius tries to reason.

"I am doing this for our family! We are disintegrating and this is the only way to make things right again brother. I am making everything right once again."

"You crazy bastard," I whisper angrily but he digs the knife a little deeper into my throat and I feel a slight trickle of blood running down my neck.

"No! You are just trying to get your way like you always have. Just let go of the girl and we can make things right ourselves," says Caius.

Aro seems to be considering it for a moment at least. While he is distracted I see Emmett slowly inching towards us. He scrunches up his face in concentration and I am not really sure what he is trying to do at first. I then remember that his ability is to persuade people into doing things too. I pray that it works. All of a sudden I feel the knife being removed from my throat and I am tugged away by Edward. I hug him tightly and sob against his chest. I look back towards Aro who is looking down at the knife in a state of confusion. We start to hear sirens in the distance which make him snap out of whatever trance he was under.

He directs his angry gaze towards Emmett and raises the hand holding the knife. He starts to walk towards him.

"Emmett watch out!" Rosalie's panicked voice rings out from a few feet away. The loud sound of a shot being fired startles us into silence. At first I think maybe the police has arrived but as we turn our gaze to where the sound came from we see Caius holding a gun to his side. He looks down at it before letting it drop to the ground.

"Oh my god," I manage to rasp out. Jane is still near by, sprawled on the ground as well watching on as if she cannot believe this just happened. Tears drip down her face and she curls herself into a ball, sobbing uncontrollably.

Everything is still for a moment and then the commotion starts at the arrival of the police. Edward picks me up quickly and takes me up to his room. I don't speak and neither does he. I think we are both still in shock over what just occurred. I close my eyes and the world goes dark.

x

When I wake up it is much darker than I remember. The sun is nearly set and most of the light is gone. I spot Edward's silhouette staring out the window. I sit up and the rustling of the sheets turns his attention towards me. He takes one good look at me before his eyes widen and he comes towards me.

"You neck," he whispers softly, "I didn't realize he had hurt you," he says worriedly. I put my hand against my neck, feeling the dried up blood that was still there.

"Don't worry it is very superficial. It doesn't even hurt me." He shakes his head at me and leads me towards the bathroom. He opens the tap in order to fill up the bathtub and drops a bath bomb for me. He helps me undress carefully and lead me to the tub once it is filled.

"Join me," I say softly and he obeys quickly discarding his clothes and joining me in the tub. He helps me wash away from my body the events of today delicately. Whispering to me how much he loves me and how lucky he feels to have me here with him at this moment. At one point I think we end up crying against each other. Tears of sadness, tears of happiness, tears of relief.

"What's going to happen to Caius?" I ask sometime later after we are done with our bath.

"Well my Dad explained what happened to the police, what he could anyway. We told them he was defending Emmett. Maybe he'll be released or won't do much time."

"How is Emmett doing by the way?"

"He is doing good, he just shook it off."

"I want to thank him."

"He knew you would. He told me to tell you not to thank him for doing what was right, and that he knows if he had been in your place you would have done the same for him." I nod and say no more about the subject.

"What about Jane?"

"She is clearly not stable. I honestly think she will probably be institutionalized or released back to her family I don't know. I made sure to mention the fact she attacked you the other day."

"She really is crazy but I don't think she will try to come back. Her father is gone and she no longer has to seek his approval."

"That is one messed up family if I ever saw one. I could sense the weight being lifted off of Caius' shoulders though. He finally knows the truth and the person responsible for his son's death is also dead. He has nothing else left to do."

"He must be feeling numb."

"I'd imagine so but at least if he gets released he'll be able to pick up the pieces. Although there is too much darkness within that family for it to truly recover. The cousin who killed the other cousin, the uncle who sends a hitman to kill his nephew, the brother who then kills the other brother, and then the daughter that went crazy. If I belonged to that family I'd drop the last name and move far far away."

"Yeah it would be impossible to get pass that although maybe they are all sick bastards who do stuff like this every day. Anyway, I do not want to think about them anymore. or ever."

"Agreed."

We go down to dinner and we all gather around the big table as a Clan family. Everyone fusses over me but eventually quiet down once they realize I am doing just fine. I shoot Emmett a quick smile and he sends me back a wink.

A few days later I saw goodbye to Vera as she leaves for Phoenix again. This time she is going to find out about her heritage and learn more about the gift she was given from her Mom's family. She is no longer going to be afraid of what her father might think and has embraced her ability. She promises to keep in contact and to be brave as she faces a new chapter in her life.

That night we gather around the stone circle and join hands, ready to share our energies with each other. It seems like it was a lifetime ago the first time we did this when in reality it's only been a few months. I close my eyes and concentrate the energy within myself. I feel it spread out across my chest, run down my arms like electricity to my fingertips as it leaves my body, only to return renewed with the same intensity. The moon is high in the sky and the wind howls and swirls all around us. The wind whips my hair harshly around me but I welcome the feeling of it. I look at Edward and smile at him brightly. He returns my smile with his own and squeezes my hand lovingly. This is where I belong. This is what had been calling out to me that rainy afternoon when I arrived in Forks. This is where my heart feels free.

x

x

* * *

**Hey everyone I hope you enjoyed the last chapter! I still want you to tell me what you think about it and how you feel about the ending. Maybe I'll write a sequel or something like that since I always enjoy those when I read a story. I can't promise anything though because I will be very very busy soon with school. If I have some time I may be able to. Let me know. **

**Thanks for reading,**

**Kiara**


End file.
